Rise
by andri88
Summary: Bella es la novia de un chico malo, viviendo una vida que ya no quiere. Está atrapada hasta que una de las cosas que la mantiene retenida - su guardaespaldas - se convierte en la misma cosa que podría liberarla.
1. Rise

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, ya he vuelto :)**

**Empezamos con una nueva historia y esta vez de mafiosos, espero que os guste tanto como a mí ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Rise**

Incluso con mis gafas de sol, el sol abrasador del mediodía brillaba fuerte a través de mis párpados cerrados. Hacía calor aquí, tal vez más calor que en cualquier otro sitio en el que había estado. Me gustaba. Estaba limpio.

Se estaba tranquilo aquí: silencioso total, si no fuera por el reflujo y el flujo del agua, el suave movimiento de las palmeras, el gemido ocasional y distante de los jets pasando por encima. Me gustaría poder quedarme para siempre, así. Ojalá no necesitara nada.

Pero necesitaba cosas, y la gente me necesitaba.

A pesar de que lo pensaba, una suave campanilla sonó, mi teléfono me informó de que mi tiempo estaba acabando. Si no estaba de vuelta donde me esperaban en diez minutos más o menos, iba a ser buscada y eso no era necesario. Tomando una respiración profunda, me levanté, deslicé mis pies en las sandalias y puse mi brazo a través de los tirantes de mi bolsa.

Tal vez, si tenía suerte, podría volver a esta playa que íbamos a dejar.

Sabía, sin embargo, que no lo haría.

De vuelta en la casa, las cosas estaban como las dejé. Él estaba sentado fuera, era un pequeño rey de su propia creación, rodeado de aduladores. Ellos bebían, fumaban, hablaban mierda y jugaban al póquer, todo el rato haciendo tratos y perfeccionando planes. Chicas contratadas, vestidas mínimamente, se balanceaban dentro y fuera de la escena, asegurándose de que esos idiotas tuvieran lo que querían: cigarros, alcohol, pastillas, liberación física. Estuve un día de relax en la piscina para darme cuenta de que eso no era relajante en absoluto, por lo que la playa se convirtió en mi lugar de consuelo.

No es que importara. A partir de mañana íbamos a estar de vuelta en Estados Unidos, y este lugar sería otro recuerdo.

Una pelirroja de piernas largas con la piel bronceada y pecosa, y los mejores pechos que había visto, apareció con una bebida y un plato de comida. La vi caminar en línea recta hacia él, deteniéndose solo cuando estuvo casi encima de él. Colocó la bandeja con cuidado en un lugar vacío de la mesa, inclinándose hacia abajo para que pueda susurrarle en el oído. Sus labios se curvaron y se enderezó, asintiendo.

Todavía estaba mirando cuando él miró hacia arriba y me vio. Compartimos una mirada: él, neutral, yo, neutral.

No me importaba lo que hiciera. Al final era yo la que calentaba su cama, decoraba su brazo, gastaba su dinero. Yo lo amé una vez, pero eso era antes. Mucho antes, cuando las personas que éramos, éramos... la gente que éramos. Apenas recordaba a esa yo o a ese él. Yo lo dejé, pero no fue tan simple.

Lo sabía porque había tratado de dejarlo una vez.

Me prometió que me mataría si alguna vez lo intentaba de nuevo.

Dentro de la cocina, el ama de llaves de la villa alquilada estaba regañando a varias de las chicas. Ella era mayor de lo que parecía, todavía hermosa, y sospechaba que antes de que tuviera la edad que tenía, ella estuvo haciendo lo que el resto de estas chicas hacían ahora.

— ¿Quién es la responsable de esto? —preguntó ella, señalando un plato roto. No era gran cosa, y odiaba que la gente se metiera en problemas por tales infracciones menores, pero ellas eran fuertes aquí. A veces me preguntaba si esas chicas eran más libres que yo. Ellas trabajaban, se les pagaba bien. Esperaban... ir por encima y más allá.

Y debajo, si me entendéis.

Pero debajo de todo eso estaba ese trasfondo de desesperación, y lo había visto en todos los lugares que habíamos estado: México, Bahamas, Miami, Los Ángeles, República Dominicana... y ahora, las Islas Caimán. La raza y la cultura podían diferir enormemente, pero el dinero y los vicios eran universales líneas de fondo. Alec y sus muchachos siempre, siempre, contrataban a chicas como esas para atender sus necesidades.

Yo no me iba a quedar alrededor para ver cuál de las putas siervas admitía haber roto el plato. Agarrando un plátano de un cuenco, hice mi camino hacia arriba, hacia el dormitorio. No hacía más que pasearme y complacer a mi novio, pero nunca estaba cansada.

Una ducha, un cambio de ropa. Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta mientras yo estaba en el baño, un "regalo" de Alec. Es una de sus formas no violentas de mantenerme bajo su pulgar, y mantenerme a la vez coherente y cooperativa. Me recogí el pelo hacia atrás, me incliné hacia abajo, resoplando sin fanfarria, y abrí la ventana, sintiendo sonrojada.

A lo lejos, el sol descendía. El cielo estaba de todos los colores.

Miré hacia abajo a la escena alrededor de la piscina, a la pelirroja sentada en el regazo de Alec, el suave resplandor de las luces que se habían encendido con la caída del crepúsculo. De repente no puedo esperar para salir de ahí. Por lo menos en casa sentía que podía salir cuando quisiera, incluso si era solo una ilusión.

Un golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me giré, me aclaré la garganta y me pasé una mano por encima de mi camiseta, alisando las arrugas.

—Adelante.

Era Masen. Yo apenas lo miré antes de cruzar hasta la cama, sin orden ni concierto metí las cosas en mi bolso. No era nada, yo no iba a ir a ninguna parte. Era un acto para mantenerme ocupada, para despojarme del zumbido nervioso a través de mi cuerpo, cortesía de la coca y la mirada de ese hombre.

— ¿Qué? —estallé, cuando ya no pude lidiar con el silencio.

—Mírate —estaba haciendo una mueca, con los ojos fijos en mi cara.

— ¿Qué? —repetí.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, él llegó hasta el otro lado de la cama y suavemente puso su mano bajo mi nariz.

— ¿Por qué haces esta mierda? —susurró, frunciendo el ceño, supuse, por el residuo blanco en sus dedos.

—Ya basta —me alejé, irritada. La preocupación de Masen era falsa, una actuación por su puesto de trabajo. Alec lo contrató hace un año para que fuera mi guardián, aunque así no era como cualquiera de ellos lo llamarían. Guardaespaldas. Chofer. Lo que fuera.

Su rostro se endureció.

—Alec me ha mandado para ver cómo estabas.

— ¿Por qué? Él parece muy bien ahí abajo.

—Has estado aquí durante horas.

¿Lo había estado? Eché un vistazo a la ventana de nuevo y entonces vi el reloj junto a la cama. La seis en punto. Supuse que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Me encogí de hombros, dando un paso atrás, resistiéndome al impulso de limpiar mi nariz.

—Vamos a irnos —dijo Masen, tocando mi brazo.

Me alejé, no me gustaba cómo me sentía cuando me tocaba. Me sentía atraída por él, y a veces pensaba que él se sentía atraído por mí, pero esos hombres eran todos iguales. Sólo hablan el lenguaje de la violencia y de la comodidad, dejando poco espacio para cosas como el amor y el afecto.

Su belleza era irrelevante. Las mejores caras pueden ocultar las almas más podridas.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí está este capi cortito, luego ya irán siendo más largos.**

**Deciros que actualizaré Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes sobre las 7 de la tarde hora española (hoy más pronto porque era el estreno, jeje), y por si me lo preguntáis la historia tiene 26 capítulos :)**

**¡Nos vemos el miércoles! ;)**


	2. Tensión

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, ya estoy por aquí, os dejo con el segundo capítulo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Tensión**

Gracias a los retrasos debido al mal tiempo ni siquiera Alec pudo controlarlo, nos metimos en OAK alrededor de la medianoche. El aeropuerto estaba inquietantemente tranquilo en ese momento, como si estuviera esperando por nosotros, solo nosotros. Fuimos a recoger nuestro equipaje en silencio, varios de sus hombres iban por detrás de nosotros.

Después de una pequeña eternidad, nuestro equipaje apareció perezosamente por el carrusel. Irracionalmente irritado por la indignidad de esperar, Alec le hizo un gesto impaciente a Félix, quien fácilmente colocó las bolsas en pilas en uno de esos carros alquilados.

— ¿Hambrienta? —Alec preguntó. Fue lo primero que me dijo directamente a mí desde que salimos de Gran Caimán esta tarde.

—No.

—Vamos a parar en algún lugar —dijo, como si yo no le hubiera hablado en absoluto.

Tragando un bostezo, me desvié hacia la sala de descanso a empolvorar mi nariz.

… …

Cuando Alec y yo estuvimos juntos, teníamos a Félix de chofer. Masen desapareció en algún lugar entre el terminal y el aparcamiento, pero sabía que él no estaba lejos. Su coche estaba justo delante o justo detrás de nosotros.

Nos detuvimos en un lugar de comida rápida abierto veinticuatro horas y pedimos una tonelada de comida basura que yo no iba a tocar. Alec lo haría, él tenía el apetito y el metabolismo de un adolescente. El olor de la grasa y la carne hizo que se me revolviera el estómago, y me hubiera gustado, más que nada, ir con Masen en su coche impecable.

—Debes comer, cariño —dijo Alec, empujando un batido hacia mí.

Lo acepté porque no quería discutir. Un batido de leche, podía hacerlo.

En casa, Felix se detuvo en la puerta y golpeó en el teclado. Las puertas se abrieron y nos deslizamos por el camino, deteniéndonos justo en la puerta frontal. Las ventanas están iluminadas desde el interior, el ama de llaves sabía que regresábamos hoy. Cuando entramos en el interior todo veía impecable, la temperatura era la correcta, la nevera estaba llena de comida. La piscina estaría probablemente caliente, y estuve tentado de ir a nadar, sin importar la hora o el mordisco en el aire. Cualquier cosa para lavar la suciedad de los viajes lejos, la mugre de... todo.

Afortunadamente Alec estaba más interesado en hablar por teléfono que en bajar cuando llegamos a la habitación. Rápidamente me cambié, poniéndome uno de mis trajes de baño, tomé una toalla y me escabullí hacia el patio.

Como esperaba, el agua estaba caliente. Gimiendo en voz baja, entré, agradecida por los pequeños placeres. Ahora que estábamos de vuelta en la bahía, Alec reanudaría su estilo de vida frenético y ocupado. Él estaba ocupado en el viaje, pero no de la manera que lo estaba cuando estábamos aquí, y eso estaba bien conmigo.

Yo alterné entre nadar y flotar, desesperada por relajarme mientras me metía hacia abajo. Esta semana había tomado más coca de lo que normalmente tomaba, y mi nariz y los nervios estaban pagando el precio. Yo sabía que tenía que parar antes de que se convirtiera en un hábito, ya la necesidad de tener más me estaba creando lágrimas.

Pero estaba bien. Lo había dejado antes, podía hacerlo de nuevo. Sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

Salí de la piscina sintiéndome un poco mejor. Después de una ducha caliente y una taza de té, volví a la habitación que compartía con Alec. Él estaba en la cama con el ordenador.

— ¿Tienes alguna hierba? —pregunté, sentándome.

— ¿Ahora? Maldita sea.

—Me ayudará a dormir más fácilmente.

Él resopló con delicadeza, negando con la cabeza.

—Yo no sé por qué tienes que tomar más cuando volamos, Bella. Estúpida.

—Sí. ¿Entonces tienes algo? ¿Alguna hierba?

—No. Te traeré algo mañana.

Eso no me ayudaba ahora. Me puse de pie, apretándome la cola de caballo.

—Voy a ver si Masen tiene.

Él me despidió con un movimiento de muñeca, y yo sabía que algún día cercano tendría éxito en marcharme.

Aunque tuviera que morir para hacerlo.

Masen abrió la puerta sólo una pequeña porción, frunciendo el ceño ante mí por la luz de la luna. Estaba con nada más que pantalones deportivos, y pensé que estaría durmiendo. Por supuesto que estaba durmiendo, eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada. Él me miró de la cabeza a los pies, pasando por el suéter resbalándose de mi hombro, leggings viejos y mis pies descalzos.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó, abriendo más la puerta, dejándome entrar—. ¿Qué pasa?

Entré y él cerró la puerta detrás de mí, y dejo su arma en una pequeña mesa junto a unas monedas, llaves y un trozo de papel.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda fumar? —le pregunté, cruzando los brazos.

Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente, buscando mi mirada.

— ¿Estás tratando de drogarte?

De repente me sentí muy aliviada. Eso cayó sobre mí como agua caliente, aliviando la tensión y el dolor.

—Sí —dije, tratando de no llorar. Mis emociones se dispararon. Cualquier dopamina que estuviera en mi cuerpo al inicio de esta semana se había agotado, y me había dejado un hueco.

—Bien —murmuró. A diferencia de nosotros, Masen no tocaba el material más duro. Bebía y fumaba, pero así era donde terminaba. Esa era una de las razones por las que Alec confiaba en él, tanto a mí alrededor y como alrededor suyo.

Seguí a Masen a la sala de estar. Aunque él vivía en el otro extremo de la propiedad, tenía la misma visión que nosotros. Más allá del negro como la tinta de la noche, el cielo se iluminaba de color naranja con las luces de la ciudad de San Francisco. El puente de la bahía estaba en medio, una constelación tangible.

—Espera —hizo un gesto para que me sentara, y luego salió de la habitación por un momento. Miré a mí alrededor a los escasos muebles. Durante todo este tiempo solo había estado dentro de su casa dos veces. Una puerta se cerró en algún lugar y luego él estuvo de vuelta, haciendo un porro, el cual golpeó profundamente antes de dármelo.

—Gracias —le susurré, cerrando los ojos mientras inhalaba.

No había mucho que decir, así que no hablamos mientras lo compartíamos. Cuando la sala de estar estuvo demasiado llena de humo, él abrió las puertas correderas de cristal, intercambiando el humo por un escalofrío.

— ¿Alec sabe que estás aquí?

—Por supuesto —abrí un ojo, mirándole fijamente en la oscuridad—. ¿Por qué?

—A mí no me gustaría despertarme y ver que mi chica se ha ido —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Tosió, cogiendo una botella de zumo de la mesa de café.

Yo me reí en voz baja.

—A él no le importa.

—Oh, él se preocupa.

—No de la manera correcta.

— ¿Hay una manera correcta de cuidar? —él pregunta como si supiera que yo tenía razón, pero como si quisiera que me expusiera.

—Hay un cuidado para otra persona y otro cuidando para uno mismo. Él se preocupa por mí en relación a él. No sobre mí por mí —mi corazón se tambaleó. Eso era lo máximo que había dicho sobre mi relación en bastante tiempo. La mitad del tiempo ni siquiera me molestaba en reconocerlo, ni siquiera en la intimidad de mi propio cerebro—. A veces me gustaría que sólo me dejara en paz. Para siempre.

Él se sentó hacia delante, dejando el porro en un plato viejo.

—Tal vez deberías tener cuidado con lo que deseas.

No hubo nada que decir a eso, por lo que no dije nada, dejé las palabras de Masen colgadas como el humo. Después de un momento se puso una camiseta de manga larga.

—Déjame llevarte de regreso.

—No —le paré, agitándolo lejos—. No, quédate. Vuelve a dormir.

Haciendo caso omiso de mí, caminó delante de mí hacia la puerta principal, donde cogió las llaves.

—Después de ti.

No me gustaba, pero le dejé hacer su trabajo. El camino de vuelta a la casa principal duró unos cinco minutos, y entonces él me dejó en la puerta principal.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí.

* * *

**Bueno, poco a poco iremos descubriendo cosas, ¡nos vemos el viernes! :D**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, , ****sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, , ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envie un privado y le añado :)**


	3. Emoción

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, vamos a seguir viendo la vida que tiene Bella :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Emoción**

La pared cambió de color cuando rompió la mañana. Yo no me dormí hasta las siete, e incluso entonces solo dormí varias horas antes de que Alec me reclamara. Ya no se molestaba en besarme. No había romance, ni emoción, sólo liberación física y un poco de compañerismo... para él.

Alec odiaba estar solo. Incluso cuando no había nadie alrededor, él estaba en el teléfono o en el ordenador, o de camino a reunirse con alguien. Y honestamente, la casa nunca estaba vacía. Félix o Marcus siempre estaban al acecho, si no lo estaba todo el equipo. Y yo. Normalmente estaba aquí, aun cuando él no lo estaba.

Yo era hija única. Pero estar sola cuando era una niña nunca era estar sola, yo pasaba tiempo con los libros. En el exterior, en el interior, en la mesa, en el coche. Tenía amigos, pero nunca fui particularmente una chica de salir. Mi mejor amiga, Ángela, era un ratón de biblioteca como yo. Creía mucho en ella, me preguntaba lo que estaría haciendo en estos días. No habíamos hablado en dos años. Su cumpleaños pasó hace un mes, y pensé en llamarla.

El teléfono sonó. Maldiciendo, Alec salió de la cama y contestó. Hubo un momento en el que su cuerpo fue hermoso para mí, cuando sus líneas, curvas y ángulos me volvían loca. Me giré a mi lado, lejos de él, y traté de dormir. Él fue al baño a atender su llamada telefónica.

Algún tiempo después me desperté con un sobresalto. Las persianas estaban muy abiertas. Entrecerrando los ojos, me incorporé y froté mi cara. Era casi mediodía.

Una ducha, un afeitado. Traté brevemente de terminar lo que Alec comenzó esa mañana, pero luego decidí que no me importaba.

Cuando yo llegué, Masen estaba en la cocina, leyendo el periódico.

—Buenos días —le dije.

Él medio sonrió, echando un vistazo a su reloj antes de concentrarse en mí.

—Mediodía.

Sus ojos eran del verde más intenso durante el día, como el sol brillando a través de las hojas de la hierba. Hubo una opresión en mi pecho y luego se fue, fue tragada por el estado general de apatía que parecía habitar en mí en estos días.

Pero le sonreí. Fue un reflejo: él me provocaba ganas de sonreír.

Me hice café y una tortilla, ofreciendo a Masen lo mismo.

—Ya he comido, pero gracias —dijo—. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si estabas bien allí.

Encogiéndome de hombros, puse mi plato y la taza sobre la mesa y me senté.

—He dormido un rato. Estuvimos despiertos hasta tarde, ¿sabes?

—Sí —se aclaró la garganta, dejando el periódico—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Siempre me preguntas eso —dije, tomando un bocado de pan tostado—. Estoy bien. Genial. ¿Está Alec por aquí?

—Se marchó hace un par de horas.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, pinchando mi tortilla y metiéndomela en la boca, parecía que mi apetito había vuelto. Él volvió al periódico y nos sentamos en un silencio sociable mientras yo terminaba de comer.

—Me gustaría ir a la ciudad hoy —le dije después de un tiempo.

— ¿A qué hora?

—Ahora, supongo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, doblando el periódico y levantándose.

— ¿Qué más? —a Masen siempre le gustaba saber a dónde íbamos a ir antes de tiempo. Le daba tiempo a prepararse mentalmente. Yo probablemente podría elaborar eso mentalmente, pero francamente, prefería aislarme. Si tenía que vivir así, entonces también podía disfrutar de los beneficios e ignorar los riesgos.

Una media hora más tarde estábamos yendo a toda velocidad por la carretera, escuchando Chopin y con la luz del sol llenando el espacio entre nosotros. Cruzamos el puente y pensé en mi padre. Siempre lo hacía. Cuando era pequeña, hacíamos esa cosa de aguantarnos la respiración durante todo el camino por el puente. Al menos, yo lo intentaba, por lo general le engañaba y respirar una vez llegábamos a Yerba Buena. Yo estaba bastante segura de que Charlie me engañaba también.

— ¿Qué? —Masen me preguntó con voz suave.

Me di cuenta de que la música había terminado y que yo estaba sonriendo. Mis mejillas estaban calientes, y miraba por la ventana.

—Yo... sólo. Recuerdos —negué con la cabeza—. Nada.

Yerba Buena apareció por delante, y por un segundo, sentí como que si pudiera contarle cualquier cosa a Masen. No sabía por qué, él tampoco era el hombre más efusivo en el mundo. Durante sus primeros cinco o seis meses casi no me habló en absoluto. Nos emborrachamos juntos un par de veces para relajarnos uno alrededor del otro, y él todavía era cauteloso. Debido a Alec, suponía. Sin embargo, eso no era cauteloso por mí. Yo no me fiaba de muchas personas.

—Vamos —dijo, riéndose—. Suéltalo.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—Cuando yo era niña, mi padre y yo aguantábamos la respiración al cruzar el puente. Era un concurso.

— ¿Quién ganaba?

—No lo sé —le dije, sonriendo de nuevo—. Creo que los dos hacíamos trampa.

Masen sonrió, mirándome antes de volver a centrarse en la carretera. Después de un momento, volvió a poner a Chopin. Yo solía atormentarlo por sus elecciones musicales. Sin embargo, últimamente me encantaba.

… …

Masen me siguió de tienda en tienda, esperando a que me probara ropa y luego la comprara. En el momento de regresar al estacionamiento, el día gris se atenuó aún más, y el frío familiar en el aire era considerable.

Temblando, prácticamente salté dentro del coche una vez que estuvo abierto, encendiendo la calefacción.

— ¿Por qué nunca llevas ropa de abrigo? —Masen me reprendió, deslizándose a mi lado.

— ¿Por qué insistes en actuar como mi abuelo? —le respondí, poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad.

Él estaba tranquilo, y cuando por fin le miré, él estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba. Pestañas largas y oscuras. Una pequeña cicatriz debajo de su ojo. Una nariz ligeramente torcida.

— ¿Es así como me ves? —preguntó, tomándome el pelo sólo en parte. Su pregunta retórica probablemente llevó mi atención a su boca y me senté hacia atrás, poniendo espacio entre nosotros.

—No.

Él encendió el coche e hizo su camino lentamente a través del garaje. Las luces de la ciudad habían empezado a encenderse, iluminando la turbia oscuridad. Me preguntaba si había oído algo de Alec. Mi teléfono había estado extraordinariamente silencioso.

— ¿Te ha llamado? —le pregunté.

—Un par de mensajes, para controlar. Él tiene un GPS en tu teléfono, ya sabes.

No era de extrañar.

—Lo había sospechado.

— ¿Por qué?

Sonreí.

—Porque es un gilipollas controlador, Masen. Le gusta saber quién está haciendo qué, cuándo, dónde y con quién más. Dudo que me dejara estar todo el día con otro hombre si no tuviera toda clase de aparatos para saber nuestra ubicación y actividades. Incluso si aunque seas solo tú. Vamos.

Él se rió, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

—Haces un buen trabajo actuando como si no lo conocieras.

—Eso hace las cosas más fáciles. Y de todos modos, no me importa.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó de pronto.

Mel´s Diner estaba cruzando la calle, invitándome alegremente.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué quieres? Iré rápidamente —dijo estacionando ilegalmente.

— ¿Podemos comer ahí...? —pregunté, pues no quería ir a casa todavía.

Él se mordió el labio, y luego tiró de nuevo hacia la calle muy transitada.

—Voy a tener que encontrar un mejor estacionamiento.

Era un día de entre semana, por lo que Mel estaba animado pero no lleno. Estábamos sentados en una esquina —petición de Masen— mirando el menú. No era la primera vez que había ido a alguna parte con este hombre sólo para ver cómo las camareras y las empleadas se volvían locas por servirle. Era un poco ridículo, y si no fuera entretenido, probablemente me molestaría.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo —dijo.

Me asomé por encima de mi menú.

— ¿Qué?

—Sonreír.

—Sí. La gente lo hace cuando se divierte.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Todas las chicas quieren montar tu polla.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Por favor. No actúes como si no lo supieras —le dije, rodando los míos.

—Yo no les estoy prestando atención.

—Mhm. Entonces ¿a qué estás prestando atención?

—A ti.

—Eso está bien, guardaespaldas. No lo olvides.

Sus ojos permanecieron en mí por un momento antes de volver al menú.

—Me gustas mucho mejor cuando estás así.

— ¿Así, cómo?

—Cuando no estás recubierta de coca.

—Ah —tomé un sorbo a mi cola de cereza—. Sí, a mi también.

—No eres adicta, ¿verdad?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Lo soy. Así que deja de hablar de ello.

—De todos modos yo no te dejaría serlo.

—Realmente no tengo planes de serlo —le dije—. Pero si lo fuera, tú no serías capaz de detenerme.

—No físicamente, no.

Frunciendo el ceño, estuve a punto de preguntarle de qué demonios estaba hablando cuando la señora con los ojos saltones y las tetas grandes volvió a aparecer, lista y dispuesta... a tomar nuestra orden.

Era Mel, por lo que pedimos hamburguesas, patatas fritas y batidos con cerezas. Ese era el verdadero negocio aquí, nada de eso era barato, pero la comida basura estaba buenísima.

—Entonces —dije una vez que tetas grandes se fue—. ¿Cómo me detendrías?

— ¿De la adicción?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Te pediría que no lo hicieras.

—Oh, porque eso funcionaría muy bien —le dije, pensando en Alec. Yo podía jugar al juego dócil con él, pero todos sabíamos que cuando se trataba de mi día a día, yo hacía lo que quería.

—No soy Alec —dijo, como si estuviera leyendo mi mente.

Era verdad que no lo era. Él tenía clase y gracia y una cara demasiado bonita para un hombre, por eso probablemente la mantenía cubierta la mayoría de veces. Él tenía mi respeto, aunque no siempre confiaba plenamente en él. Quiero decir, él podría no ser Alec... pero trabajaba para él.

—Gracias a Dios por eso —le dije, apartando los ojos.

Pero entonces la camarera dejó su número con nuestra cuenta, y antes de que Masen lo tomara o lo dejara, yo lo hice una bola y me puse de pie.

— ¿Listo?

—Bella —dijo él, extendiendo la mano para que le diera el papel.

Yo le di mi mano en su lugar, lo cual fue incómodo para los dos, y tiré de él hacia la entrada, donde Grandes Tetas estaba hablando con otro cliente. Ella levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver cómo yo le metía el papel en su pequeño delantal.

—La comida ha sido buena, pero el servicio ha fallado.

Masen y yo nos separamos en el momento en el que estuvimos fuera, en la acera, pero mi mano estaba todavía caliente por la suya.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó.

Yo no lo sabía. Ni siquiera lo sabía.

* * *

**Que buena pareja hacen, eh ^^**

**Con este fic quiero ir con más calma que con el anterior, por eso solo subiré 3 capítulos a la semana, para así poder ir adelantando los otros dos que estoy traduciendo y poder subirlos después de este.**

**Bueno, que disfrutéis del fin de semana, el lunes no sé si podré subir, así que igual os pongo el capi el domingo por la tarde :)**

**¡Hasta luego! **

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envie un privado y le añado :)**


	4. Confusa

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, os dejo el capítulo hoy domingo porque mañana me va a ser imposible, así que os lo adelanto un día :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Confusa**

(Tenía diecisiete)

—Ni siquiera pienses en ello.

— ¿Qué? —Alec tenía esa sonrisa socarrona. Yo sabía que estaba tramando algo.

—Estás tramando. Puedo decirlo.

—Tal vez.

—Por supuesto.

Él sonrió ampliamente, con los ojos brillantes. Yo estaba empezando a sonreír de nuevo, mi pecho se expandió con la alegría y la calidez que trajo nuestra cercanía cuando un estudiante de primer año tropezó, cayendo un poco demasiado cerca. No hubo daño, pero el interruptor de Alec ya se había volteado y él frunció el ceño, empujando al chico con tanta fuerza que casi se cayó.

—Ten cuidado, imbécil.

El chico levantó las manos a modo de disculpa, alejándose rápidamente. Incluso en la escuela secundaria, la gente en general siempre había querido caerle bien a Alec. Era apuesto, rico, encantador, y estaba bien relacionado. Veía cómo las chicas lo miraban, atraídas por su juego, y cómo otros chicos lo rodeaban. ¿Yo? Yo conocía a Alec desde la escuela media. No tenía que fingir nada, a mí ya me gustaba mucho antes de que se convirtiera en una persona así.

Yo tenía quince años cuando por fin le di una oportunidad, y después de eso, fuimos bastante inseparables. Él sacudió mi mundo, absolutamente. Yo siempre había sido más de libros y de estudiar que de tener cualquier tipo de vida social, pero Alec parecía ver más allá de todo eso. Juntos, florecimos... como individuos y como pareja.

A los diecisiete años él era lo único que veía.

—Hey —tiré de su chaqueta, trayéndolo de vuelta a donde pertenecía: a mí.

—Lo siento, cariño —dijo él, acercándose. Nos miramos el uno al otro, dejando que todo a nuestro alrededor se desvaneciera. Me empujó suavemente contra mi casillero y me besó, su mano presionando algo en la mía—. Feliz cumpleaños, Bella.

Yo le devolví el beso hasta que los dos nos quedamos sin aliento, y luego abrí mi mano para ver lo que él me había dado.

Un anillo de oro, con mi piedra de nacimiento. Empecé a deslizarlo, pero él me detuvo, cogiendo el anillo y sosteniéndolo para que yo pudiera verlo. Allí, en el interior, había una inscripción.

_Para siempre_

… …

(Pero ahora tenía veintitrés)

— ¿Estás lista, cariño? —él apareció detrás de mí, con las manos apoyadas en los hombros—. Tenemos que irnos o vamos a llegar tarde.

Asentí con la cabeza, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. Sobre la bahía, el sol se ponía rápidamente, pintando el cielo en tonos azul claro y naranja. Incluso desde aquí podía ver el agua agitada, el agua estaba revuelta por el viento.

—Enseguida estaré —le dije, necesitando un segundo.

Se fue sin decir una palabra, y yo esperé a que oír el sonido de la puerta corredera de cristal que me dijera que estaba solo. Era mi cumpleaños, así que íbamos a cenar en mi restaurante favorito, Chez Panisse. Era difícil conseguir una reserva allí, pero una vez al año Alec se aseguraba de tenerla. Eso me dio una idea del antiguo Alec, me recordó las cosas que me hicieron caer en él.

El exceso de dinero y la riqueza podían cambiar a un hombre. Las drogas definitivamente no ayudaban. El chico que una vez amé se había convertido en un hombre arrogante. Incluso sus ojos tenían más dureza.

Un vendaval de aire entró por toda la ladera, y tuve un escalofrió, por fin dándome cuenta de cómo había llegado el maldito frío. Recogiendo mi taza, me giré para marcharme, haciendo una pausa ante la escena al otro lado del vidrio. Alec y Félix estaban discutiendo algo al otro lado de la habitación, y Marcus estaba tirado en el sofá de cuero, viendo la televisión. Masen estaba sentado a su lado, pero él estaba enviando mensajes de texto, aparentemente ajeno a su entorno.

Era difícil creer que él era tan despiadado como los matones con los que se juntaba, pero yo había visto de primera mano el daño que sus armas y sus puños habían infligido.

Al entrar, puse mi taza en el fregadero. Alec se aclaró la garganta, poniéndose de repente a mi lado.

—Te he dejado algo para tu cumpleaños... está en tu tocador. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?

Yo no estaba de humor para juegos, ni sorpresas, pero fui porque no quería arruinar las cosas. Haciendo mi camino a través de la casa, mi mente divagó sobre lo que me habría traído esta vez. Tenía tantas joyas y ropa que ya no sabía qué hacer con ellas, y mis teléfonos se actualizaban por capricho. IPods, iPads, ordenadores portátiles, lo que fuera... una vez fue un coche. Eso fue así cuando Alec realmente confiaba en mí. Bueno, para ser justos, también fue antes de que alguien tratara de sacarme de la carretera por Grizzly Peak. A día de hoy, no estaba segura de si fue intencional o no, pero Alec estaba tan paranoico que estaba seguro de que era un mensaje de uno de los muchos enemigos que tenía.

Vivir por la espada, morir por la espada.

Habíamos cambiado mi Carrera por un guardaespaldas con un coche, y eso fue todo.

Encendí la luz del dormitorio, dándole tiempo a mis ojos a acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Allí, en mi cómoda, había una bolsa púrpura. En el interior, pendientes de diamantes, junto a una pequeña bolsita rosa de coca.

Mi estómago se retorció dolorosamente, y por un segundo, pensé en esnifar. Sería tan fácil, y me haría sentir bien. Haría que todo se iluminara y estuviera bien.

Pero había pasado un mes desde que prometí a Masen que pararía, y también desde que me lo prometí a mí misma. Porque tan buena como se sentía estar drogado, el bajón se sentía muchas veces peor, y no podía hacerlo más. No me gustaba lo que era cuando estaba nerviosa, y definitivamente no me gustaba quien era cuando estaba con el mono. Y tal vez no debería importarme, pero Masen me trataba de manera diferente cuando estaba así, de una manera que odiaba. Él era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo en estos días, lo cual no era decir mucho. Pero aún así. Yo lo respetaba antes incluso de que me gustara, y ahora que estaba empezando a conocerlo más, me gustaba mucho. Aparentemente, sin querer, él había saltado por encima del hielo que había estado creando en torno a mí durante los últimos años.

Estaba descongelándome, y eso me dolía.

Una parte de mi luchaba por conservar algo de esa cubierta protectora, el entumecimiento en todo caso. Masen podía cuidar de mí, pero su lealtad era para con mi novio. Nunca podría olvidarlo.

Me miré en el espejo, a mi piel pálida y los círculos debajo de los ojos. Dormía durante horas y horas, y sin embargo nunca me sentía descansada.

—Bella —Alec me llamó.

Suspirando me puse los pendientes y empujé la coca en el cajón de mi ropa interior. No podía tomármela, pero tampoco podía llevarla yo misma a la basura.

— ¿Bien? —Alec preguntó cuando me uní a él y a Félix en la puerta principal.

Forzando una sonrisa, asentí con la cabeza. Él acarició mis orejas con aprobación, aire satisfecho y sonriente.

Me pregunté cuando realmente dejaría de verme. Probablemente sería algo gradual, pero ya había habido momentos.

… …

Recuerdo cuando el sexo de mi cumpleaños era emocionante. Cuando cualquier sexo era emocionante.

Ahora por lo general era falso.

Ni siquiera él me daba asco, no físicamente, al menos. Él sólo... me aburría. Y eso era casi peor: no sentir nada en absoluto.

Esta noche, sin embargo, él tenía algo especial acerca de hacer que me corriera. Por mi cumpleaños. Cerré los ojos y entonces vi a Masen. Sus ojos, su boca. Jadeando, guardé esa imagen en mi mente, dejando que me llevara a donde tenía que ir. Alec se corrió justo después. Al segundo de terminar se levantó de un salto y desapareció en el interior del cuarto de baño. Tiré la sábana hacia arriba, poniéndome de lado y limpiándome las lágrimas.

Ahora... ahora... me sentía disgustada. Con Alec y también conmigo misma.

Por la mañana me desperté sola. Un rápido vistazo al reloj me dijo que eran tan sólo las nueve en punto. Por primera vez en años no tenía ganas de hacer ejercicio. Nada loco como correr o clases de aeróbic, pero tal vez un paseo. Un largo paseo.

Masen estaba en la cocina. Me sonrojé cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, y él levantó una ceja.

—Buenos días —le dije.

—Buenos días.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que me observaba. Me hice un café y una tostada, tomándome un tiempo extra para ponerme la mantequilla y la mermelada. Ya casi no quedaba, iba a tener que ir a la tienda pronto.

—Así que. ¿Qué hay en la agenda de hoy?

Me senté con mi plato y me encogí de hombros.

—Quiero ir a dar un paseo.

— ¿Un paseo?

—Sí —asentí con la cabeza—. Una caminata.

Él frunció un poco el ceño, echándose hacia atrás en su silla, con las manos cruzadas sobre su estómago. Había pasado un tiempo desde que pasamos un rato así, juntos. Normalmente hacíamos recados o nos quedábamos aquí, orbitando alrededor de la casa.

—Una caminata. Voy a tener que cambiarme, supongo. Ponerme zapatillas de deporte.

Me asomé debajo de la mesa. Él llevaba pantalones y unos bonitos zapatos.

—Está bien.

Después del desayuno me puse mis zapatillas cómodas. Masen estaba tardando, por que decidí caminar hasta su casa, balanceando las llaves entre mis dedos. Él respondió tan pronto como le llamé, levantando un dedo porque estaba al teléfono. Me metí dentro, apoyándome en la puerta principal. La luz del sol inundaba la sala de estar, y desde donde yo estaba parada, podía ver la puerta del dormitorio, escuchar la voz de Masen murmurando en voz baja.

Ruborizándome una vez más, recordé mi fantasía sucia protagonizada por él. Me pregunté si alguna vez él tendría alguna acerca de mí. No era como si él estuviera solo. Masen podía estar ocupado cuidando de mí, pero yo sabía que él se desahogaba. Todos los hombres de Alec lo hacían.

—Bueno, ¿estás lista? —dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

—Sí.

Nos dirigimos a Tilden. Después de aparcar y pasear un poco, dimos la vuelta al Lago Anza y paseamos por un par de otros senderos. A excepción de una familia que jugaba al disco volador cerca del lago, estaba bastante tranquilo.

Masen y yo estábamos tranquilos también. Él mantenía mi ritmo, aunque yo sabía que él podía ir mucho más rápido. Yo era la que no estaba en forma, él sí se iba a correr todos los días. La única vez que podría correr sería si alguien me estuviera persiguiendo.

Finalmente volvimos a al Lago Anza y nos tumbamos en el suelo, sudorosos. Se sentía bien haber usado mi cuerpo estando fuera, en el sol.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu cumpleaños? —preguntó, echándose hacia atrás sobre los codos.

—Estuvo bien —le dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Bonitos pendientes.

Mirando el agua, subí mis rodillas y las abracé.

—Gracias.

—No suenas muy emocionada —dijo riéndose.

Había tantas cosas que podría decir acerca de estos pendientes, pero a todos le sonaría ingrato y mezquino, por lo que mantuve la boca cerrada. En su lugar, me tumbé y cerré los ojos, recordando mi playa en Gran Caimán. Lo caliente que estaba el sol, lo tranquila que estaba la brisa.

— ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —pregunté, dándome cuenta de que nunca se lo había preguntado.

—Junio.

—Nos lo hemos perdido.

—Bueno, yo no me lo perdí —bromeó.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —estuvo tanto tiempo tranquilo que tuve que mirar por encima de él, protegiéndome los ojos del sol.

—Fui a una cita.

—Oh. ¿A dónde fuiste?

—A un lugar de Claremont.

—Interesante.

—Sí.

— ¿La llevaste a tu casa? —me gustaría decir que las palabras se me escaparon... y lo hicieron... pero no pude evitarlo.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Eso es algo personal, ¿no te parece?

—Yo siento que lo sabes todo sobre mí.

—No realmente.

—Tú sabes mucho más de mí de lo que yo sé de ti —le dije.

—Conocerme a mi no es parte del trabajo —dijo en voz baja.

Molesta, me incorporé.

—Tienes razón.

Él no dijo ni una palabra, partiendo la hierba a trozos a su lado. No importaba lo mucho que quisiera alejarme, no lo haría. No teníamos ese tipo de relación, apenas teníamos algún tipo de relación. La familiaridad y la fantasía de anoche me hicieron sentir como que estábamos algo cerca, pero sinceramente, no lo estábamos. Volví de nuevo al año en el que nos conocimos, a las conversaciones que habíamos tenido. A excepción de un par de veces, la mayoría de nuestras interacciones habían sido superficialmente agradables. Algunas, como las veces que yo iba cubierta de coca, habían sido desagradables.

Y él estaba de mal humor. A veces era sociable y a veces era frío y serio. Nunca sabía qué versión me iba a encontrar. Tal vez era su manera de lidiar conmigo, de no saber qué versión de mí se iba a encontrar.

Su teléfono sonó, dándome una salida. Me levanté, sacudiéndome el pantalón e hice el camino de vuelta hacia el coche. En el momento en el que Masen se unió a mí, ya había terminado su llamada. Él abrió las puertas y nos metimos dentro.

—Tengo que parar en la tienda —le dije, poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad.

—No hay problema —dijo dando marcha atrás. Salimos del parque y fuimos hacia la carretera principal, la cual estaba bastante llena por ser hora punta. Supuse que habíamos pasado más tiempo en Tilden de lo que pensaba.

—La llevé a su casa, por cierto. Mi cita. El día de mi cumpleaños.

—Está bien.

—Yo sólo... no es gran cosa.

Asentí con la cabeza, mirando por la ventana.

—No, pero lo entiendo. No es de mi incumbencia.

—No, es... —hizo una pausa a medida que encendía una luz, y pude decir que él había estado pensando en eso—. No debería haber dicho eso. Obviamente estamos... más cerca de lo que solíamos estar. Y deberíamos estarlo. Te veo todos los días. Deberíamos conocernos mejor. Quiero decir, este… arreglo podría durar un tiempo.

Miré mi regazo, escuchando sus divagaciones.

—Es como si te pagaran para que fueras mi amigo.

—Me pagan para cuidar de ti. Ser tu amigo es libre —me tocó el brazo y yo miré hacia arriba—. ¿Está bien?

Una cosa era confiar en él con mi vida, y otra muy distinta con mis sentimientos. En contra de mi mejor juicio, asentí con la cabeza. No debería confiar en él, pero por alguna razón, lo hacía.

Tal vez él era diferente.

E incluso si resultara no serlo, había habido un cambio. Él despertaba cosas en mí.

Me hacía desear cosas.

* * *

**Uy... está Bella parece que está coladita por su guardaespladas ^^**

**¡Nos vemos el Miércoles! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994, Alexa08, Caty Bells, nesines, Karina Masen, Milhoja, lucylucy, Leah De Call, Kisara Masen, Maya Masen Cullen, lakentsb, Patchmila Cullen Mellark.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envie un privado y le añado :)**


	5. Juego

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, a ver qué os parece ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Juego**

—Echo de menos a mi padre.

Alec miró de reojo a la pantalla antes de reanudar su escritura. Lo miré por un momento, preguntándome si me ignoraba. Tal vez no me había oído.

—Alec.

—Llámalo entonces —dijo.

—Lo echo de menos. Quiero verlo.

Suspiró, casi dejando caer su ordenador portátil a un lado, y me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre desgarrando una piedad falsa. Había traído cosas nuevas hoy, y las había estado probando toda la tarde. Había intentado hacerme participar un par de veces, pero le dije que sentía que mis alergias estaban actuando.

Yo ni siquiera tenía alergias.

Cuando era más joven, mi madre era una alcohólica. Ella bebía cada día hasta caerse dormida, a menudo durmiéndose en el trabajo y olvidando recogerme en la escuela. Con el tiempo alguien se puso en contacto con mi padre, y me fui a vivir con él cuando yo tenía doce años. Nunca olvidaría lo patética que fue mi madre, arrastrando los pies con su bata de baño y con una sonrisa permanente en su cara.

Por el contrario, Alec siempre había sido un adicto funcional. Él era un fanático del control, incluso cuando se trata de sí mismo, muy del Tipo A. Él era duro, pero trabajaba más duro. Obtenía todo lo que quería. Como resultado se convirtió en un consumidor regular, pero era joven y rico, descubrir formas de revitalizarse siempre era fácil.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté con el tiempo. Él todavía me miraba con esa expresión cursi, como si se sintiera mal, pero no hubiera nada que él pudiera hacer.

— Sabes qué, cariño.

Recordé cuando por primera vez comenzó a llamarme 'cariño'. Me encantó. Nos dábamos la mano entre las clases o en su Mustang después de la escuela. Nos encerrábamos en su habitación durante horas, jugando entre las sábanas. Él se había corrido susurrando un 'cariño', y hacía que yo me corriera llamándome así. Le había oído suspirar con eso, gemir con eso, gritar con eso... y ahora lo odiaba. Era un sustituto de mi nombre real y estaba por encima de ello. Por encima de él.

—Charlie es un policía. Si vas, nunca volverás —continuó con las palmas hacia arriba, como si el asunto estuviera fuera de nuestro control, cuando en realidad simplemente está fuera de su control—. No puedo perderte ahora. Eres... todo lo que tengo.

—Eso no es cierto —le susurré.

Algo oscuro pasó por la cara, y luego se fue, como la sombra de una nube que se movía sobre la tierra.

— ¿Qué parte de ello?

—Yo no me iría para siempre —le mentí—. Y tú estás establecido, Alec. Tienes... todo aquí.

—Sin ti yo no tengo nada —insistió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Por lo general él no era dramático, y me preguntaba si coca era todo lo que había tomado hoy—. No puedo creer que esté oyendo esta mierda. Te lo he dado todo. ¿Por qué querrías marcharte?

—Sólo quiero tomarme un descanso.

— ¿De mí? —las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, pero eran lágrimas de rabia. No eran tristes. Mi frecuencia cardíaca subió y tragué, obligándome a relajarme.

—No, no. No. Quiero decir, yo... sólo quiero ver a mi padre. Desde hace un par de días. Masen me podría traer. O Félix. Podría volver de nuevo.

— ¿No te lo doy todo? —preguntó sin escucharme.

El resentimiento aumentó, haciéndome sentir como un globo a punto de estallar. Sabía que era la coca la que hablaba, pero este es el tipo de basura que su padre le decía a su madre, justo antes de que él la golpeara. Alec odiaba sus entrañas, y sin embargo, aquí estábamos, jugando el mismo juego retorcido. Dicen que la violencia engendra violencia, eso es generacional, es un ciclo.

Éramos una estadística.

—Sí, lo sabes —le dije aplacándolo.

— ¿No te lo doy todo?

Tú no me das nada.

—Sí.

—Seis años y ya estás lista para correr a casa con papá como una perra —él se burló y yo instintivamente me moví, poniendo la cama entre nosotros.

—No voy a irme.

Él me miró por un largo, largo tiempo, sin pestañear. Yo miré hacia atrás, negándome a dar marcha atrás, no quería darle alguna idea. No podía permitir que él pensara que yo era su sombra. Era mejor que él pensara que yo lo amaba, a que pensara que yo estaba más afectuosa que nunca. Hasta que algo cambiara, hasta que tuviera un plan, era todo lo que podía hacer.

¿Cuánto de su locura se debía a las drogas? ¿Cuánto era el resultado de haber recibido demasiado dinero y poder, demasiado rápido? ¿Cuánto era un intento de demostrar su valía a su padre y a los demás?

De pronto él resopló.

—Te amo, Bella. Te quiero. Éramos como Bonnie y Clyde. ¿Verdad? Como... como Al Pacino y Michelle Pfiffer en Scarface. ¿Verdad? ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a verla una vez? ¿En ese teatro en la ciudad? Y yo te dije que eras como ella, pero mejor. No tan jodidamente delgada. Y me dejaste follarte en el coche después...

Él deambuló sin cesar, recordando. Yo me reí, pero tuve ganas de llorar. Tan desconectada como me sentía del dominante y controlador Alec con el que vivía, yo era infinitamente más cautelosa con esta versión melodramática.

—Creo que has tomado lo suficiente, Alec. Tal vez deberías... relajarte por un rato.

Él asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos rebosantes.

—Te quiero, cariño. Cuida de mí.

Mis ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas, y me giré para irme. Me puse mi jersey cerrado y caminé tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

—Lo sé.

… …

Masen me seguía por detrás mientras yo paseaba a través de la tienda de comestibles. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había hecho una buena compra, así que mi carro estaba lleno. Además, fumamos un poco antes de salir. Pudo no haber sido la mejor idea, ya que todo, y quería decir todo, me atraía en ese momento.

Masen cogió un paquete de galletas, arqueando los labios en una sonrisa cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran. Él era tan malo como yo.

Otoño en la bahía... los días pasaban, el cielo azul estaba sin nubes y las noches a veces eran amargamente frías. Alec salía más de lo normal, pero cuando estaba en casa, siempre estaba encima de mí. Pegajoso. Había quedado muy claro que yo no podría volver a hablar de marcharme, nunca jamás. No permanente, no por casualidad, y no para un viaje de fin de semana para ver a Charlie.

Así que volví a mi lugar al lado de Alec como su no-esposa, su marcador de posición, su compañera de cama. Leía y me iba de paseo con Masen, caminábamos más y más tiempo que antes, a veces durante horas. Cuanto más largos eran los paseos, más hablábamos Masen y yo, y después de esas salidas yo volvía a casa bastante agotada y fresca.

Yo vivía, todos los días, para ver su rostro. Para aprender algo nuevo sobre él.

Era casi Halloween, y había dulces en todas partes. Cogí una bolsa de chocolate justo cuando Masen iba a por nubes.

—Debemos conseguir estas —dijo—. Haremos galletas de chocolate con ellas.

—Está bien —nos sonreímos el uno al otro, como lo habíamos estado haciendo toda la tarde, y las agregamos a la montaña de comida basura.

—Ven, déjame... —él se encargó de empujar el carro.

— ¡Guau, qué caballero! —bromeé.

—Mi madre me crió bien.

—Ella sí que lo hizo.

Él me miró, sonriendo con picardía, haciendo que mi corazón saltara. No era la primera vez que algo pasaba entre nosotros, una corriente de anticipación. De deseo. Yo sabía que es mutuo, pero también sabía que era imposible. Tan imposible, y sin embargo, últimamente pasaba más y más. Haciendo caso omiso de mi temblor, me puse de puntillas y arreglé su cuello.

Pasó alguien con un bebé llorando, su carrito de compras sonaba ruidosamente. Masen miró hacia abajo, sonriendo un poco.

—Tal vez deberíamos irnos antes de comprar toda la tienda.

En casa, Alec estaba borracho y pendenciero, discutiendo con Félix acerca de Dios sabía qué. Masen sabiamente se deslizó en la sala de estar mientras yo rápidamente alejaba la comida que habíamos comprado. Marcus se unió a nosotros un momento después, yendo directamente a la nevera a por una cerveza.

— ¿Vais al partido de esta noche? —preguntó Alec, quien hizo una pausa a mitad de charla.

— ¿Quién juega, los Raiders?

—Sí, tío.

—Sí, podríamos ir. ¿Bella...?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No me siento bien.

— ¿Todavía?

Los dos sabíamos que yo estaba llena de todo, pero él lo dejó ir. Después de todo, en realidad no me quería ahí, entrometiéndome en su pequeña excursión con sus hombres. Durante toda la temporada de futbol americano, ellos asistían a todos los partidos, era probablemente la cosa más normal que hacían.

Se puso de pie detrás de mí, tan cerca que pude sentir su aliento, y luego dejó un beso húmedo en mi nuca.

—No me esperes, entonces.

No me molesté en contestar, y cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, me limpié el beso.

… …

Masen y yo pasamos la noche viendo películas de asesinos. Mi mano golpeaba la de Masen cuando cogíamos las palomitas de maíz al mismo tiempo. Me gustaba, a pesar de que lo que sentía era más aterrador que las cosas que estábamos viendo en la televisión.

A veces me parecía extraño que Alec me dejara tranquila en compañía de otro hombre, sobre todo a menudo, pero luego me di cuenta de dos cosas. Una de ellas, él realmente se había engañado a sí mismo al pensar que yo nunca le engañaría, ya fuera por miedo o por devoción, no estaba segura. Y dos, él nunca nos había visto a Masen y a mí bromeando como bromeábamos cuando nos íbamos por nuestra cuenta. Nuestro comportamiento en torno los demás era distante y educado, como había sido desde que él fue contratado. Era automático, también, como si este fuera un acuerdo tácito para mantener a los dos mundos aparte.

Nos tocamos, por lo menos por décima vez, deslizando juntos nuestros dedos llenos de mantequilla. Me tiré hacia atrás, sonrojándome en la oscuridad. Masen se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo siento, estoy siendo un cerdo.

—Estamos siendo ambos unos cerdos —le dije con ironía, pensando en los munchies que nos habíamos comido esta noche.

Él sonrió suavemente, divertido, pasándose la mano no-mantecosa por el pelo.

—Sí.

Me encantaba su cabello. Era una de las cosas que tendía a pensar cuando estaba sola. Me imaginaba tirando de él, pasando mis manos por él. Me imaginaba que hacía cosquillas en mi piel, tal vez en mis muslos.

— ¿Ese es tu color de pelo real? —dejé escapar.

Riendo, se puso de pie.

—No, voy a hacerme retoques al salón de belleza.

— ¿En serio?

—No, Bella —me lanzó un par de granos de maíz—. ¿Realmente me imaginas tintándome el pelo?

—No —admití, rodando los ojos—. Eres un idiota, por cierto.

—No, tú eres muy crédula.

Le lancé unas palomitas de maíz.

—En realidad, no. Yo no lo soy. Solo es que confío en ti.

Sobrio, él asintió con la cabeza.

—Deberías.

Me puse de pie también, cogiendo la taza y llevándola a la cocina. Había un pequeño lío con las cosas de la cena, así como de Alec y los chicos, así que nos pusimos manos a la obra. Maggie, nuestra ama de llaves, venía todos los días, pero dejar líos extras para ella sería grosero, así que decidí limpiarlo todo.

Alec diría que no, pero Masen simplemente se arremangó y ayudó.

—Apuesto a que hubieras deseado ir a ese partido —bromeé, llenando el lavavajillas con detergente.

Cuando él no respondió, me enderecé y lo miré. Podría estar equivocada, pero yo podría jurar que me estaba mirando, a pesar de que todavía estaba con la ropa de la excursión que habíamos hecho antes.

Mi pecho se tensó, en el buen sentido, lo que me provocó un nudo en el estómago... de una mala manera.

—Prefiero estar aquí —dijo.

* * *

**Ainss, este Edward es misterioso pero me encanta, jajaja.**

**¡Nos vemos el viernes! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994, Alexa08, Caty Bells, nesines, Karina Masen, Milhoja, lucylucy, Leah De Call, Kisara Masen, Maya Masen Cullen, lakentsb, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Vianey Cullen, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov, Alizce, Amy Cullen Black, Tita Moon.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envie un privado y le añado :)**


	6. La fiesta

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! Os dejo un capítulo de regalo para celebrar que hemos pasado de los 300 miembros en el grupo de facebook que tengo de mis traducciones :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La fiesta**

Félix me abrió la puerta, ofreciendo su mano como ayuda, y yo fui cuidadosamente a la acera. Alec me siguió, y una vez que estuvimos juntos, él metió mi brazo debajo del suyo. Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta trasera del club, fácilmente pasamos por la cola de gente esperando fuera para conseguir entrar. Esa era mi vida, hinchada con la riqueza y el derecho a todo. Hubo un tiempo en el que me emocionó, cuando los beneficios eran nuevos. Cuando Alec y yo éramos una cosa segura, y no había nadie en la tierra que me diera lo que él me daba.

Ya habíamos pasado a través de algunas cosas. Él estuvo literalmente a mi lado cuando Charlie me sentó para hacerme saber que mi madre, Renee, había muerto por unas complicaciones relacionadas con el alcoholismo severo. Y yo estaba con Alec la noche en la que sus padres se separaron. Su madre se fue esa noche, y aunque ambos sabíamos que era por su padre por quien ella se había ido, Alec sentía como que ella lo había abandonad a él también. Durante años nos habíamos tenido el uno al otro, y lo hicimos con amor. Esa era una de las razones principales por las que estaba a su alrededor, aunque las cosas habían cambiado ahora. Alec no me necesitaba como él creía. La idea de mí, el recuerdo de lo que fuimos... eso era su base.

Consumo de drogas, toneladas de dinero en efectivo, personas que ejecutaban sus órdenes, la aprobación de su padre... esas eran sus bases también. Eso lo sostenía en su propio pedestal. No yo.

Tropecé un poco, haciendo una pausa para ajustarme el zapato. Alec esperó hasta que acabara antes de tirar de mí para seguir el camino, deseoso de entrar. Le encantaban las discotecas, y honestamente, a veces a mí también. Era un asco que mi disfrute de ellas se viera ensombrecido por la compañía que tenía, pero trataba de apreciar los buenos tiempos cuando se producían. Y de todos modos, Masen estaba aquí. Él estaba detrás de nosotros con Marcus y Félix, así como con un par de viejos amigos que aparecían cuando decidían ser sociales.

Debido a que era Halloween, la escena era más macabra de lo habitual. Todo el mundo parecía estar vestido de rojo o negro, y vi a los vampiros y monstruos más cachondos que jamás había visto en la pista. Era divertido observar; los trajes tendían a cambiar la forma de actuar de la gente, se dieran cuenta ellos o no. Era como si su maquillaje y las máscaras realmente los protegiera, dándoles la libertad de actuar que nunca habían asumido en la vida real. No nos molestamos en disfrazarnos esa noche, no realmente —no tenía ni la energía ni la inclinación— pero me puse un vestido blanco con alas de ángel, reliquia del Halloween pasado. Solo una parte de mí apreció la ironía, pero parte de mí también lo reconoció como lo que era: el ansia de inocencia en una vida que poco a poco me endurecía.

Una hora después estábamos en el salón VIP, rodeados de gente como nosotros. No sabía cuál de ellos estaba involucrado en el juego de drogas, pero eso era porque yo no quería saber nada. A Alec solo le gustaría que yo me uniera a él en sus actividades, para ser su ayuda idónea. Pero así no era yo, nunca lo volvería a ser. Además, la ignorancia podía salvar vidas. No quería morir por ser la guardiana de los secretos.

Dios sabía que yo sabía demasiado ya sólo por estar cerca de Alec.

— ¿Qué quieres, cariño? —preguntó ahora, apretando mi muslo. La camarera estaba de pie delante de nosotros, sonriéndole a él, y me pregunté cuánto tiempo habían estado coqueteando. Había estado en mi propio mundo, viendo a la gente y solo escuchando a medias a Alec—. ¿Otra gota de limón, o...?

—Gota de limón está bien —le dije, mirando a la camarera. Ella me ignoró, dándole a Alec otra pequeña sonrisa antes de irse.

No fue hasta más tarde que me di cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba celosa.

… …

— ¿Quieres probar esto? —dijo Alec, entregándome un tubo de vidrio. Se veía y olía a hierba, pero no me extrañaría que le hubiera añadido algo. Mi sobriedad, y con eso quería decir nada más allá de alcohol y marihuana, era tenue, y la cosa más pequeña podría empujarme hacia atrás.

Negué con la cabeza, dándole un aspecto exageradamente mareado.

—No, ya estoy bien. No quiero nada más.

Él se rió, apretando mis mejillas entre el pulgar y el dedo índice de su mano. Fue un poco duro, y yo alejé mi cara, pero él no pareció darse cuenta. O preocuparse.

—Eso está bien. Más para mí.

—Sí. Más para ti —acabé el último trago de mi bebida y lo añadí a la confusión cada vez mayor del vidrio en la mesa frente a nosotros. Tan atenta como había estado la agobiante camarera, en realidad había estado haciendo un trabajo de mierda limpiando las cosas.

Yo tenía un buen colocón. Alec estaba más o menos normal, y no había habido ningún incidente. La música de abajo era buena, y aunque no tenía ganas de bailar, me gustaba escucharla. El salón estaba cada vez más lleno, y yo necesitaba utilizar el baño. Le dije a Alec a dónde iba y me puse de pie, asegurándome de que el vestido estaba bien puesto antes de empezar a caminar.

Los baños estaban predeciblemente llenos, pero había un montón de cabinas, por lo que fui capaz de entrar y salir en un momento. Me lavé las manos y me las sequé, tomándome un segundo para comprobar mi aspecto en el espejo. Tardé un tiempo en volver arriba, empapada en los colores y en las luces borrosas.

En el momento en el que volví al grupo, Alex estaba liado con los billetes de un dólar y las rayas blancas, Felix estaba prácticamente dando un baile erótico, y Marcus se encontraba en una acalorada discusión con Nahuel y James, dos chicos que yo había estado viendo más y más en los últimos tiempos. Me senté al lado de Alec, quien al instante me acercó y puso su pesado brazo sobre mi hombro, su aliento cálido y húmedo estaba demasiado cerca.

Frente a mí, Masen estaba cerca de una cosita bonita con el pelo rubio rizado. Como yo, ella estaba vestida como un ángel, pero a diferencia de mí, ella lo llevaba todo: halo, varita y todo. Quise mirar hacia otro lado, pero no pude. Ya era bastante difícil pretender que Masen no me afectaba en general, pero verlo así... era un accidente de tren a cámara lenta, un sangriento accidente de coche en la 580, y yo era un transeúnte. Alec mordió en el cuello, y yo le alejé, pero él pensó que estaba jugando, así que se rió y lo hizo de nuevo.

La chica ángel besó a Masen. Él sonrió, y luego la besó de nuevo, con la mano en su muslo.

Cerré los ojos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Masen y yo... éramos de mundos diferentes. Yo podía ser la casi la esposa de un mafioso, pero yo fui una niña buena una vez, la recta y antisocial hija de un policía. Yo podría haber negociado esto, pero todavía estaba dentro de mí, y me aferraba a ello. Y Masen podía ser dulce conmigo, pero cuando estaba en cosas como esta era como el resto de esos chicos, tomaba lo que se le daba, y a veces... incluso lo que no se le daba.

Esa chica, sin embargo, estaba definitivamente dando.

… …

No tenía derecho. Estaba en una relación comprometida, no importaba lo desordenada que fuera. Y si Alec sabía lo que estaba pensando, me mataría. Y luego mataría a Masen.

Alec se desplazó sobre su estómago, un poco ronco. Era una cosa nueva. A veces pensaba que tenía algo que ver con el abuso infligido de su nariz.

Me quedé mirando el techo, cayendo de nuevo en mis pensamientos. Anoche me las arreglé para beber hasta marearme, lo que obligó a Masen a salir del club para llevarme al coche. Primero, porque era su trabajo, y segundo, porque Alec ya tenía bastante con sus tres rayas. Pero la satisfacción duró poco. Masen tenía que hacerlo. Le pagaban por hacerlo. Y si él se hubiera salido con la suya, probablemente le hubiera dado todo a esa chica.

Cuando vomité en el camino a casa, dejé que los chicos creyeran que era solo por el alcohol.

Alec consiguió poner nuevas y oscuras cortinas en las ventanas del dormitorio. Eran excelentes para facilitar el sueño, pero hacían su trabajo demasiado bien. Como ahora, que eran las once de la mañana, pero aquí estaba tan oscuro que se sentía como si estuviera amaneciendo. Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina, preguntándome a quién iba a encontrar cuando llegara.

Pero no había nadie alrededor. No estaba Masen leyendo un periódico. No sabía lo que esperaba, o lo que quería, pero no podía negar la decepción que se estableció en el estómago. Me froté la cara con las manos, encendí la cafetera y esperé, mirando por la ventana hacia el camino más allá de la bahía. Era confuso el día de hoy, el sol juega al escondite con las nubes. Por todas las cosas de mierda que habían sucedido aquí, en esta casa, eso también era una fuente de paz y consuelo para mí, era tener privacidad y unas vistas beatíficas.

Me tomé mi café en la cubierta. El sol templaba el mínimo frío, y aunque yo probablemente podría haberme puesto algo más cálido, el aire fresco se sentía bien. A kilómetros de distancia, se pasa el Puente de la Bahía que se cernía sobre la niebla, y pensé en las personas que viajaban a través de él, preguntándome a dónde irían.

La puerta corredera de cristal se abrió y se cerró. Masen apareció a mi lado, con las manos ahuecadas alrededor de una taza.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días.

Pasó el peso de un pie al otro.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Yo me reí.

—Bien. ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

—Estoy bien.

Asentí con la cabeza, obligando a mis emociones, cada vez más volátiles, a esconderse lo más profundo posible. No podía negarlo ya: me gustaba Masen, mucho, y estaba celosa. Me molestaba la situación en la que había quedado atrapada, y me molestaba no poder tener a alguien como él. Además, me molestaba que fuera probable que se hubiera enrollado con alguien como el resto de ellos, incluso aunque él tuviera mucha más finura.

La realidad de todo eso me golpeó fuertemente. Me tragué mi café, disfrutando de la forma en la que escaldó mi garganta, y volví al interior. Masen me siguió.

— ¿Qué eres, mi sombra? —yo resoplé.

—Para todos los intentos y propósitos.

Rodando los ojos, dejé la taza en el fregadero.

— ¿Vamos a ir a Tilden hoy? —preguntó.

Fui pillada con la guardia baja, y casi dije que no, pero luego pensé en ello. Una caminata sería muy buena en estos momentos.

—Sí. Deja que me ponga mis zapatillas.

Tal vez era porque era un viernes por la mañana temprano, pero no había nadie alrededor. Caminé rápido, casi corrí. Masen se quedó a mi lado, y durante mucho tiempo no hubo nada más que el sonido de nuestra respiración y los pasos a medida que los pies se estrellaban sobre las hojas. Hacia el final de nuestra tercera vuelta en el Lago Anza, Masen se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

Él me hizo pararme, lo que me asustó. Muy rara vez nos tocábamos entre nosotros a propósito. Era inapropiado y peligroso. Yo di un tirón a mi brazo, continuando hacia abajo, hacia el borde del agua.

—Bella —se rió—. Si no pasara 'nada', no estarías así...

Me detuve, giré la cabeza y me fui hacia el sendero. Él se puso a mi lado, cogiendo mi mano con fuerza.

— ¿Pasó algo? Hey.

El poco de sol de la mañana que había antes, ahora había desaparecido, dejando el cielo pesado y gris. Bajo el dosel de los árboles, se estaba aún más oscuro. Masen se bajó la capucha de la sudadera, dejándome ver su rostro con claridad. Estaba respirando con dificultad, y no sabía si era por los kilómetros que habíamos caminado o por la mala energía entre nosotros.

Y luego, yo no pude fingir más. Había tantas cosas que necesitaba decir, pero las palabras estaban atascadas. Las lágrimas desdibujaban mi visión, y parpadeé para alejarlas.

— ¿Qué? —susurró—. Me estás volviendo loco.

— ¿Podemos por favor... solo ir a casa?

Pareció como si él quisiera decir algo más, pero asintió con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto para que le siguiera. Caminamos juntos hasta el coche, el silencio entre nosotros era obvio y torpe. De camino a casa, él jugó con las emisoras ya que no podía encontrar nada digno de ser escuchado. El camino de entrada estaba vacío cuando llegamos, y me di cuenta de que antes había ignorado un mensaje de Alec.

_En Sacramento. Llegaré tarde a casa._

Su tío Cayo vivía allí, así que sabía que todo era negocio. Yo solía tener miedo cuando Alec se iba a verlo, pero hoy sabía que él podía cuidar de sí mismo. Y de todos modos, tal vez mi vida sería más fácil sin él en ella. Ese pensamiento fue como un puñetazo en mi estómago, y me mordí los labios, horrorizada por ver en quien me había convertido.

Masen se encontraba junto a la puerta, apoyado contra la pared.

—Estaré en casa si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?

—No te vayas —le dije en voz baja. Mi corazón se aceleró violentamente, porque lo sabía.

Lo sabía.

Él todavía estaba de pie en el mismo lugar cuando le vi y me acerqué a él más cerca que nunca. Levanté mis manos y las descansé sobre sus hombros, y casi de inmediato él puso las suyas en mis caderas. Si alguna vez hubo alguna duda de que mis sentimientos eran mutuos, se habían ido.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pero él no se fue.

No pude mirarlo a los ojos. En cambio, miré su boca, la barba casi rubia rojiza alrededor de su barbilla. La pequeña cicatriz que parecía un hoyuelo cuando sonreía.

Le besé.

* * *

**Ohhh, menudo final, eh ^^**

**¡Mañana mássss! ;)**

**Pd: Os dejo el link del grupo por si quereis uniros: " www . facebook groups / lastraduccionesdeAndri / " (acordaos de quitar los espacios)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994, Alexa08, Caty Bells, nesines, Karina Masen, Milhoja, lucylucy, Leah De Call, Kisara Masen, Maya Masen Cullen, lakentsb, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Vianey Cullen, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov, Alizce, Amy Cullen Black, Tita Moon, ClariceCullen, Alejandra, Babyboo27, marycullenmasen, alejita0524.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envie un privado y le añado :)**


	7. Vidrioso

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, vamos con otro capítulo, a ver qué pasa con esta parejita ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Vidrioso**

Se trató, en primer lugar, de solo un toque de labios.

Él se quedó quieto, solo sus manos apretaron en mis caderas antes de soltarlas.

Pero cuando me alejé, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que en realidad dolía un poco, él seguía con los ojos abiertos. Dio un paso adelante hasta que me choqué contra la pared, con él delante, y apenas un soplo en medio.

— ¿Por qué? —su rostro estaba blanco, pero sus ojos... estaban tormentosos.

Negué con la cabeza. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Quiero decir, lo sabía, pero no era algo que hubiera estado pensando mucho. Bueno, eso tampoco era verdad... le había dado muchas vueltas a tema de besar a Masen, dejar que él me besara por todas partes y luego dejar que lo hiciera mucho más.

Pero él no estaba preguntando eso. En realidad no. Me estaba preguntando por qué. Él quería saber si yo deseaba morir, porque eso es lo que pasaría por besar a alguien que no fuera Alec.

—Yo no... —susurré, tocando mi boca.

Esto ya no sería amable o platónico y aunque yo creía que los dos sabíamos eso, ahora estaba confirmado. Nuestra mirada se quedó bloqueada, buscando algo, como cruzado la línea que nos había dado permiso para reconocer lo que había entre nosotros.

Él se movió primero, dejando caer sus ojos.

—Tengo que irme —hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, hacia su casa—. Simplemente, llámame si me necesitas.

Asentí con la cabeza, y él se fue, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Podría estar de muchas maneras: triste, decepcionada, nostálgica, pero en cambio estaba insensible y los dedos me hormigueaban.

¿Qué había hecho?

… …

No tenía a nadie con quien hablar. No había nadie aquí, era un fantasma.

Dejé el televisor encendido para que me hiciera compañía y cuando el sol se puso me hice un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete. Me lo comí fuera con una cerveza, temblando, preguntándome cuándo iba a hacer el suficientemente frío como para ver mi aliento.

Alec llamó a las 23:00 Bostecé, echando mano a mi móvil en la oscuridad.

— ¿Hola? ¿Alec?

—Hola, Bel. Escucha, no vamos a llegar a casa esta noche.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, bostezando de nuevo. ¿Él me había despertado para decirme eso?

—No pasa nada. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo de nuevo. Nadie se siente como para conducir en este momento, ¿sabes? —había voces y música en el fondo. Alguien se reía en voz alta y cerca de él.

—Sí, está bien. Te veré mañana entonces.

—Te quiero, cariño.

—Yo también te quiero. —Había contado esa mentira tantas veces que ni siquiera me dolía. Después colgué y silencié el teléfono, porque no quería más interrupciones. Pero no tuve suerte, ya que no podía dormir. Un baño por la noche era sumamente tentador, pero estar sola fuera me daba escalofríos. Podría llamar a Masen y pedirle que me acompañara, pero en mi corazón yo sabía que estaría buscando problemas.

En su lugar, me encontré pasando un dedo sobre mi portátil, dándole vida. El disco de Chopin que había descargado la semana pasada estaba justo donde lo había dejado anteriormente.

Presioné el Play.

… …

Por la mañana le envié un mensaje a Alec preguntándole cuándo exactamente iba a venir a casa.

Estaba ansiosa y aburrida y en el estado de ánimo para cocinar. Hacer las comidas favoritas de Alec era una forma segura de calmarlo y complacerlo, mi principal arma en esta guerra de la que él aún no parecía ser consciente.

Respondió una hora más tarde, diciendo que tal vez alrededor de las cinco. Era más tarde de lo que yo esperaba, pero no podía decir que estaba molesta. La casa estaría tranquila, como a mí me gustaba. Fui a nadar, por ya que la piscina estaba climatizada de antemano.

Nadé tantas vueltas como pude antes de que el agotamiento me alcanzara y entonces simplemente floté, mirando el cielo infinitamente azul, temiendo el momento en el que yo saliera de este capullo caliente para meterme en el frío cada vez más frío de finales de otoño. Vi un movimiento por el rabillo de mi ojo y lo seguí hasta la puerta corredera de cristal. El reflejo hacía que fuera difícil de ver, pero Masen estaba de pie en el otro lado, mirando.

Yo no lo miré, principalmente por razones personales, pero también por razones prácticas. A diferencia del interior, el patio y los jardines estaban todos estrechamente vigilados por una estrecha red de cámaras que comenzaban en la puerta. Las puertas delantera y trasera, el garaje, incluso el paseo a la casa de Masen estaban controlados, aunque no sabía con qué frecuencia Alec o sus muchachos realmente miraban. Era más una medida de seguridad, una forma de mantener un seguimiento de quién estaba alrededor. Y aunque era trabajo de Masen cuidar de mí, había una diferencia entre mantenerme a salvo y mirarme en bikini.

Sin embargo, sabiendo que estaba cerca, me llené de una sensación de nerviosismo que no había sentido en un tiempo muy largo. Después de nadar un par de veces hacia atrás y hacia adelante por debajo de la superficie para librarme de la súbita energía, me levanté, temblando violentamente. Este podría haber sido mi último baño hasta la primavera, o incluso hasta el próximo verano. Hacía demasiado frío.

En el interior, Masen estaba sentado al lado de la mesa, fingiendo leer un periódico.

—Me gustaría ir a la tienda —dije, cogiendo la toalla de mi cuerpo para así envolverla alrededor de mi pelo chorreando.

Él me miró por una fracción de segundo antes de mover sus ojos.

—Está bien.

—Vale.

— ¿Cuándo quieres ir?

—Pronto.

— ¿Diez minutos son suficientes para —hizo un gesto a mi casi desnudez— que estés lista?

—Mejor dame treinta. Pero voy a darme prisa.

—No, simplemente —se rió, frotándose los ojos— tómate tu tiempo, Bella. No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Después de la ducha, me puse unas botas, unos vaqueros gastados y mi suéter azul favorito. Dejé mi pelo suelto, lo sequé rápidamente para que no estuviera húmedo en el frío. Todas las señales estaban ahí: mariposas en el estómago, ganas de ponerse guapa para él. Estaba coladita por él y en lugar de tener miedo, me sentía como si me estuviera dando una nueva vida. Algo por lo que vivir.

Masen se levantó cuando me uní a él de nuevo, sonriendo a su reloj.

— ¿Treinta minutos, eh?

Me encogí de hombros, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Estás listo para irnos?

Cuando me dejó entrar en su coche, se aclaró la garganta.

—Alec ha llamado mientras estabas en la ducha. Ha dicho que iba a traer a un par de personas más.

Mi corazón se hundió.

—Genial.

Él hizo una pausa, entonces yo cerré la puerta y me di la vuelta hacia su lado.

—Él, eh... quería que te hiciera saber que deberías comprar suficiente comida.

— ¿Así que ahora también voy a cocinar para estos bufones? —pregunté, haciendo una mueca.

—Supongo que sí.

Suspirando, me abroché el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Crees que yo también soy un bufón?

Le miré, pero él estaba mirando hacia delante, sonriendo.

—No lo sé, ¿y tú?

—Hey —dijo arrancando el coche—. Me ofende eso.

—No lo eres —yo me removí en el asiento caliente, aunque probablemente no lo necesitaba con ese rubor que tenía por todo el cuerpo—. Sabes que no eres... nada como ellos.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó, su voz fue tan tranquila que la pregunta casi se perdió.

—Eres diferente —le dije—. Tú me miras y nadie más lo hace.

… …

Sólo necesitaba un par de cosas para la cena, así que salí de Trader Joe en quince minutos.

—Eso ha sido rápido —dijo Masen cuando regresé al coche. Él optó por quedarse allí cuando yo le aseguré que no tardaría mucho tiempo, a pesar de que se había mostrado reticente.

—Te lo he dicho.

— ¿Te importa si nos detenemos en Genova? Me muero de hambre.

—No, adelante. Yo también estoy un poco hambrienta.

Al llegar a la tienda, apagó el coche y me miró.

—Hace bueno hoy. He pensado que tal vez podríamos comernos eso en Tilden, comer junto al lago o algo así.

Lo miré con sorpresa. Después de lo de ayer, lo que estaba proponiendo sonaba casi como... una cita.

—Sí, claro.

Su rostro permaneció impasible y me pregunté si él estaba pensando en el beso. Si él con el tiempo diría algo al respecto, o si simplemente lo empujaría lejos como algo que sucedió una vez.

En Tilden, encontramos una zona de picnic y comimos en una de las mesas. Parecía que la parrilla había sido utilizada recientemente, probablemente la semana pasada. Me hizo recordar tiempos más sencillos, cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas con Charlie, e incluso con Alec. Antes de que él cambiara.

— ¿Creciste aquí? —le pregunté. Masen había compartido cosas acerca de su infancia, pero me di cuenta que no sabía exactamente de dónde era.

Negó con la cabeza, secándose la boca.

—Chicago.

— ¿En serio? —yo fruncí el ceño—. ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

—Conocí a un amigo de un amigo. Conexiones. Ya sabes.

Eso tenía sentido, supuse. Si bien la mayoría de los hombres de Alec eran de la bahía, había un par de fuera que vinieron cuando les llamó. El alcance de la familia de Alec... yo sabía eso vagamente... se extendía por más de un par de estados.

— ¿Te gusta? —le pregunté.

—Está bien.

—Echas de menos tu casa.

—A veces —se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que te entiendo. De todos los lugares en los que he estado, creo que la Bahía es el mejor. Es mi hogar.

Terminamos de comer con una pequeña charla acerca de lo que fuera. Alec no iba a volver hasta dentro de unas horas, así que teníamos tiempo para relajarnos antes de que tuviera que empezar a cocinar.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo? —Masen me preguntó, estirándose mientras se levantaba.

— ¿Ahora? —gemí, frotándome el estómago—. Pero acabamos de comer.

—Ese es el punto.

—Ugh. Está bien —dejé que me ayudara a levantarme. Encontramos un lugar para tirar la basura y luego caminamos por el bosque, yendo instintivamente por el camino que utilizábamos con más frecuencia. Hoy el sol brillaba y pasaba a través de las ramas de los árboles. Después de un par de minutos, Masen desaceleró hasta detenerse.

Yo me detuve también, mirando a su alrededor. ¿Había oído algo? ¿Había visto algo?

Antes de poder preguntar, él me puso contra un árbol.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en eso. En ti besándome.

Mi boca se secó.

—Yo tampoco —le susurré.

Me miró por un largo tiempo y había tan poco espacio entre nosotros que era difícil moverse. Cerré los ojos y esperé, rogando en silencio para que él simplemente lo hiciera. Él sabía lo que yo sentía, me di cuenta ayer. Yo no tenía nada más. Mi vida es una fachada monótona y me estaba matando lentamente. Creí que, tal vez, prefería morir por esto que vivir para morir con Alec. Mi desesperación era asombrosa, ya ni respiraba. Lo sentía, cada segundo de cada día, y se estaba construyendo. No había mucho más que pudiera hacer frente a la desesperanza.

Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando por fin me besó. La presión de sus labios era la cosa más agradable del mundo y creí que si yo muriera en ese momento, sería con gratitud. Cogí su chaqueta, tirando de él contra mí, pero no hubo necesidad porque su cuerpo ya me estaba apretando, sus manos suaves estaban en mi cara.

Nosotros abrimos la boca y dejamos que se acariciaran nuestros labios. Su lengua se deslizó en mi boca y me sentí muy bien ahí, en ese momento, así… despierta. Enredé los dedos en el suave pelo de su nuca, aliviada de tener permiso para hacerlo. Para saborearlo, tocarlo, sentirlo.

Esa era quien realmente era yo, tomando lo que realmente quería.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí parados, besándonos, pero sí sabía que estaba más activa por su boca en la mía de lo que había estado en años. Y cuando por fin se alejó, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, sabía que él estaba tan afectado como yo.

—Nos va a matar —le dije cuando nos separamos y estábamos caminando hacia el coche.

Masen deslizó sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—Lo sé.

En el coche, estuvimos tranquilos. Hoy no había música, ni radio. Ni cháchara ociosa.

Pero mis labios vibraban con la sensación de haber sido besada así y en el fondo, estaba floreciendo, años de abandono revivían con el sol de la atención Masen.

A mitad de camino a casa, él tomó mi mano.

Nada se dijo, pero se sintió como un acuerdo.

* * *

**Ohhh, que bonitoooo, como les pille Alec se van a enterar...**

**¡Nos vemos el lunes! Buen fin de semana ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994, Alexa08, Caty Bells, nesines, Karina Masen, Milhoja, lucylucy, Leah De Call, Kisara Masen, Maya Masen Cullen, lakentsb, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Vianey Cullen, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov, Alizce, Amy Cullen Black, Tita Moon, ClariceCullen, Alejandra, Babyboo27, marycullenmasen, alejita0524, Nandita21unexplained, twilight-love1694, lokaxtv, Yoa P Stewart, Marianixcr.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envie un privado y le añado :)**


	8. Fin de plazo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, os dejo un nuevo capítulo, a ver cómo sigue esta parejita :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Fin de plazo**

Cuando llegamos a casa el coche de Félix ya estaba estacionado en la calzada. Fue algo inesperado, ya que rara vez Félix se alejaba de Alec, pero igual... tal vez Alec había llegado temprano a casa.

Pero no estaba; Félix era el único que estaba cuando entramos en la casa. Masen dejó de las bolsas de la compra en la mesa de la cocina, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia él.

— ¿Cómo ha ido?

—Bien, supongo —Félix cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, con el ceño fruncido—. Quiero decir, todo ha ido según lo previsto, pero... no lo sé, tío. Algo se sentía mal.

— ¿Por qué, qué pasa?

—Por un lado, Aro estaba allí. Ya sabes que no suele bajar a menos que haya problemas, como gente desaparecida o sea el fin de algún plazo de mierda... pero no sé. Parecía que Alec pensaba que eran negocios, como siempre —se encogió de hombros, frotándose la cara con la mano—. Sin embargo, uno tiene sentimientos, ¿no? —dijo en la sala de estar, hablando en voz tan baja que no podía oírlo.

Aliviada de que todo estuviera como debía estar aquí en casa, me lavé las manos y preparé lo que necesitaba para hacer la cena. No estaba segura de para cuánta gente iba cocinando, así que mi mejor opción fue preparar un banquete. Iba a hacer a Alec feliz, eso era lo que necesitaba ahora. Me fui al armario sobre el microondas en busca del portátil que utilizaba para guardar recetas. Era como un diario de clase, con fechas encabezando las entradas y notas personales garabateadas en los márgenes.

Había instrucciones para el goulash y pierogi polaco, escritas cuidadosamente con la letra agraciada de la abuela de Alec, Irina. Yo había crecido cerca de ella en sus años antes de morir, a menudo estaba con ella mientras Alec desaparecía en el despacho de su padre para "hablar de negocios". No habiendo conocido a ninguno de mis abuelos, lloré cuando murió. Ella había querido ver cómo Alec y yo nos casábamos.

El hecho de que él todavía no me lo hubiera pedido probablemente le rompería el corazón, pero no tanto como ver en lo que se había convertido estos días.

Me lavé las manos y me puse a trabajar.

… …

Alec había estado misericordiosamente distante desde que llegó a casa. Eso estaría bien si no pareciera distraído, yo estaba muy asustada y preocupada que apenas podía comer. La culpa ataba mis entrañas en nudos. No vi a Masen durante la cena.

Los "invitados" eran James y Nahuel más tres chicas que no había visto nunca. Al igual que muchas de las mujeres en esta vida, recelosas, se reían demasiado fuerte, bebían demasiado, meneaban las tetas, el culo, las caderas y los labios. Yo seguía siendo la gentil anfitriona, preguntándome cuál de ellas tenía Alec. Él y yo nunca habíamos hablado de ello, pero era una cosa tácita que la mayoría de los hombres de la familia tenían a varias mujeres para él.

Después de un tiempo, se hizo evidente que la pelirroja voluptuosa, Vicky, estaba con James, y la pequeña morena estaba con Nahuel. La tercera era una chica alta y delgada con un fuerte color rubio de pelo, me di cuenta con una claridad repugnante de que ella estaba aquí para él.

Quitando las drogas, Alec por lo general mantenía los aspectos picantes de esta vida lejos de mí, como si yo fuera una flor delicada que tenía que mantenerse pura, pero había sido descuidado últimamente. Eso era por la presión, lo sabía, pero también por la coca. El último par de veces que le dije algo al respecto me gritó fuerte, por lo que ahora mantenía mis comentarios para mí misma. Si su padre se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando aquí, no tenía ninguna duda de que hubiera despojado a Alec de sus funciones.

Y tal vez también lo castigaría de otra manera.

—La cena estaba tan buena, cariño —susurró, arrinconándome de repente en la cocina—. Me encanta cuando cocinas así. Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos.

Yo sonreí y asentí.

—A mi también. Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

—No me ha gustado, me ha encantado, a todo el mundo le ha encantado —dejó caer besos por todo mi cuello, y me estremecí de todas las maneras equivocadas. Su afecto no era bienvenido, lo habíamos contaminado, y yo no sabía cómo iba a mantenerle a raya. O si incluso podría.

Una risa tintineante en la otra habitación le hizo reír, y él me echó para atrás.

—Estos perdedores intentando tener suerte. Creo que Katie tiene algo para tu chico.

Mi corazón se apretó en mi pecho.

— ¿Qué?

—Katie. Ella ha estado muriendo por montar la polla de Masen —pellizcó mi oreja y luego se marchó a jugar con sus amigos, haciendo algún gesto estúpido. Una de las chicas... la pequeña, creo, gritó de emoción—. Vamos, sólo uno más —dijo. Yo no quería ni saberlo.

Temblando, gasté mi energía limpiando la cocina, lavando la encimera y poniendo el lavavajillas. No hubo ayuda de Masen esa noche, él estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer: participar en las travesuras de Alec. Lo que había pasado hoy en el bosque no había significado nada.

Mi garganta se cerró y me mordí el interior de mi mejilla con saña. _Contrólate, Bella_.

Si eso significaba algo o no, no era el punto.

El punto era comportarse como si nada hubiera cambiado. El objetivo era sobrevivir.

Cuando Alec se derrumbó en la cama más tarde, yo fingí estar dormida. Susurró mi nombre, y sentí sus dedos bailando sobre mi brazo antes de que se diera la vuelta y se desmayara. Tragué saliva, alegrándome de estar fuera del gancho. Siempre habíamos tenido una vida sexual activa, y evitarle varias veces iba a requerir creatividad.

Si es que él escuchaba. No era exactamente lógico en estos días.

Yo di vueltas en la cama toda la noche, pensando si Masen estaba tirándose a Katie. James y Nahuel llevaron a casa a sus chicas en algún momento, pero yo no sabía nada de los demás. Era totalmente posible que Félix se la tirara en su lugar, o Marcus. O ambos. No sería la primera vez.

Por la mañana, Alec estuvo encima de mí antes de que yo siquiera estuviera completamente despierta. Me di cuenta por sus pupilas dilatadas y por su nariz blanca que ya había empezado su día y estaba listo para lo que no pudo tener por la noche.

Me besó torpemente y luego fue bajando hasta que le aparté.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido y frotándose la nariz—. Mierda.

—No estoy de humor...

— ¿Qué? Tonterías.

—No, yo… por favor. Hoy no.

— ¿Hoy no? Hace como una semana.

—No me siento bien —le dije, tirando de la sábana.

Él se rió burlonamente.

—Tú nunca te sientes bien. ¿Estás embarazada o algo así?

—No —le dije.

—Entonces, vamos —se subió encima de mí otra vez, con las manos en todas partes—. Venga.

… …

—Tengo que ir hacia el sur. ¿Quieres venir? —Alec me preguntó, lanzando un par de cosas en una bolsa.

Estaba dolorida y enfadada, y él lo sabía.

—No.

—No quieres hacer nada en estos días —se quejó y frunció el ceño.

—Me canso, Alec. A veces solo quiero estar aquí, ver la televisión... ir de compras. Me aburro en esos viajes.

—Te has echado a perder —él sonrió y me dieron ganas de vomitar. ¿Quién era ese tipo?

—Sabes que yo estoy bien cuidando de mi misma, ¿verdad? No necesitas tener a tus chicos vigilándome las veinticuatro horas del día.

— ¿Qué?

—Dale a Masen tiempo libre o algo así —le solté un farol—. Que se vaya contigo.

—Yo no contraté a Masen para hacer esa mierda, Bella. Lo contraté para asegurarme de que estabas vigilada. ¿Él te hace sentir incómoda o algo así? —arqueó una ceja, y supe que él está pensando en la primera vez que tuve guardaespaldas, ese tipo espeluznante, Laurent. Solo duró una semana antes de que lo echara.

—No, apenas me habla de todos modos.

—Bueno, bien —Alec se rió—. Yo tampoco le contraté para ser tu mejor amigo. Él era el mejor que había, cariño. Va a asegurarse de que estás segura. Nunca te dejaré sola aquí. ¿Cómo te moverías?

Esa era una conversación que tendríamos cientos de veces, lo juraba por Dios.

—Tengo licencia de conducir desde que tenía dieciséis años. Podrías dejar que condujera yo.

— ¿Y salirte de la maldita carretera? No, gracias —cerró la cremallera de su bolso y lo cogió de la cama junto con un montón de dinero en efectivo de la caja fuerte debajo de la cama—. Masen se queda, así que a callar.

Eso era lo que yo quería.

Día a día Alec se estaba convirtiendo más y más en su padre, y después de esa mañana, cuando casi me forzó... cualquier pena que tuviera se estaba convirtiendo en odio.

—Estaré de vuelta en un par de días. Ahí tienes dinero, cómprate algo bonito.

Me quedé tranquila, permití que me diera un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. La puerta del dormitorio se cerró, la puerta de la entrada se cerró, y entonces apareció el silencio, el tipo de silencio que hacía que mis oídos pitaran. Todavía estaba sentada en el borde de la cama cuando se escuchó un golpe fuerte.

— ¿Bella?

Y ahora me daban ganas de llorar.

Masen llegó, sus ojos fueron hacia las sábanas arrugadas y hacia mí. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Tú... ¿quieres ir a Tilden hoy?

—No.

Hizo una pausa.

— ¿Entonces para qué estás de humor?

—No lo sé —me froté los ojos, apartándome las lágrimas—. ¿Te has acostado con ella?

— ¿Qué?

—La… rubia. Katie.

Él pasó tímidamente sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y yo me puse de pie, empujándome más allá de él. En un instante, él estuvo detrás de mí, prácticamente encima de mí mientras yo caminaba por el pasillo.

—Bella.

— ¡Aléjate de mí, Masen! —era difícil decir a quien detestaba más: a Alec por ser un estúpido manipulador, a Masen por seguirle el juego, o a mí por ser una hipócrita. Por ser la puta de Alec.

—Ya basta —dijo él en voz baja, deteniéndose justo fuera de la cocina—. Sólo detente.

Todos los días veía a Alec perderse un poco más, pero a veces sentía como si yo también estuviera cayéndome a pedazos, explotando lentamente. Me quedé mirando la máquina de café, haciendo que aparecieran de nuevo los sentimientos.

—Vístete y ven a verme al coche —el tono de Masen no dejó lugar para la especulación, ni tampoco la forma en la que cerró la puerta. Temblando, me di la vuelta y volví a la habitación. Me puse unos vaqueros y un suéter limpio y como mi pelo estaba húmedo por la ducha, me hice un moño.

En el coche, Masen tenía puesta la calefacción y la música. Él arrancó rápidamente, rugiendo por el camino de entrada. La puerta estaba apenas abierta antes de que pasáramos por ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, entumecida—. ¿A dónde vamos?

Él me ignoró, estaba con la mandíbula apretada. No se había afeitado esta mañana.

—Masen.

—Mi jefe me ha pedido que te lleve al spa para hacerte las uñas. Ha dicho que necesitabas ser mimada.

Era tan ridículo que me quedé sin palabras. Que un hombre como ese se hubiera convertido en el chico de los recados, que nosotros solo... aceptáramos esos caprichos y fantasías... Esperaba que Alec nunca regresara. Nunca.

—Lo siento —susurré, cerrando los ojos.

… …

—Se ven bien —dijo él cuando salí de hacerme las uñas.

—Gracias —. Tenía dolor de cabeza por tanto producto, pero supuse que era un pequeño precio a pagar por ser "mimada".

El silencio entre nosotros dolía más que nada, y yo cogí su mano.

—Deja de ignorarme.

—Te das cuenta de que esto es imposible, ¿verdad? Tú misma dijiste que él nos mataría.

—Y tú dijiste que lo sabías. Pensaba...

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Quiero ir al cine.

Su cara cambió tan rápidamente que fue casi graciosa. Excepto que no lo fue, porque él estaba furioso.

—Deja de joder, Bella.

—Allí —grité, apuntando a un cine cercano. Estábamos en el centro de Berkeley y era muy barato—. Solo quiero desaparecer por un tiempo.

Maldiciendo, se dirigió hacia allí, metió el coche en el aparcamiento, y me siguió hasta el edificio. Compramos dos entradas para la siguiente sesión, aunque en realidad había comenzado ya.

— ¿El Padrino? —susurró él en voz alta—. ¿Se supone que esto es irónico?

—Cállate —tropecé en la última fila, incapaz de ver en la oscuridad. Además de un par de personas delante, no había casi nadie.

Masen se dejó caer a mi lado, con los hombros caídos y las piernas abiertas y estiradas. Vimos la escena inicial en un incómodo silencio, torpemente uno al tanto del otro. Yo lo sentía, y por lo rígido que él estaba, lo sentía también.

Me acerqué a él, tomándolo de la mano.

—Yo quería estar a solas contigo.

Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia mí.

—Estabas a solas conmigo.

—No ahí fuera. Quería... —negué con la cabeza— yo sólo quería estar contigo donde nadie nos pudiera ver.

Asintiendo, él giró su mano de modo que estuviéramos palma con palma, con los dedos entrelazados. Quería besarlo de nuevo. Esos pensamientos me consumían, mi deseo por él era peor que nunca.

—Ella no se quedó, si eso es lo que quieres saber —dijo inclinándose hacia mí—. La rubia.

—Pero...

—Pero nada. Ella me chupó la polla y se fue.

Me mordí el labio y miré la pantalla.

—No fue nada peor que lo que hicisteis tú y Alec, estoy seguro.

Mi estómago se retorció.

—No quiero hablar de él. Me pone enferma. Todo esto me pone enferma.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que yo haga?

—Nada.

Caímos en un silencio una vez más. La boda de Connie estaba en la pantalla grande, repleta de música italiana a todo volumen y Sonny tenía sexo con una dama de honor.

—Quieres que deje de tirarme a chicas —dijo Masen con su boca en mi oreja.

Me encogí de hombros, masticando mí uña del pulgar.

—Lo haré. Siempre que estés segura de que Alec no sospecha nada, aunque la mayoría de sus células cerebrales se han ido.

Mi corazón saltó, era la primera vez que él decía algo remotamente negativo sobre Alec. En voz alta, al menos.

—Lo haré —repitió—. A pesar de que tengo que vivir con el conocimiento de que él todavía te tiene.

—Yo no quiero que me tenga —respiré, apretando los ojos cerrados, tratando de borrar la sensación de Alec esta mañana—. No quiero que me toque.

—Hey —miré a Masen. Me besó en la boca ligeramente—. Cuando estamos allí, en la casa, estamos allí. Pero cuando no estamos... somos solo nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza, y él me besó hasta que no pude respirar. Subí de lado en su regazo, deslice mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé un poco más.

* * *

**Ohh, que bonito es todo ^^**

**¡El miércoles nos vemos! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994, Alexa08, Caty Bells, nesines, Karina Masen, Milhoja, lucylucy, Leah De Call, Kisara Masen, Maya Masen Cullen, lakentsb, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Vianey Cullen, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov, Alizce, Amy Cullen Black, Tita Moon, ClariceCullen, Alejandra, Babyboo27, marycullenmasen, alejita0524, Nandita21unexplained, twilight-love1694, lokaxtv, Yoa P Stewart, Marianixcr, kami cullen castillo, amys cullen, RaqLopez, caritofornasier, LunaS Purple, yyamile.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envie un privado y le añado :)**


	9. Desafío

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, vamos con otro capítulo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Desafío**

Solo habían pasado un puñado de días desde que Masen y yo nos besamos por primera vez, ya que nuestra dinámica pasó a ser algo que se percibía a algo tangible, pero estar lejos de él era difícil. Nos separamos al llegar a casa, él siguió su camino y yo el mío. Alec y el equipo podrían estar fuera durante los siguientes dos días, pero las horas de nuestra ama de llaves variaban según el día, y la presencia de las cámaras que garantizaban mi paradero fuera de la casa podría ser peligrosa.

Aún así, Masen cenaba con nosotros una gran parte del tiempo —todos los chicos lo hacían— lo que no era raro cuando regresaba al atardecer. Ese día comimos sopa y ensalada en frente de la televisión, prestándonos más atención el uno al otro y a nuestra conversación que a lo que estábamos viendo.

Alec no llamó, lo cual fue extraño. Un escalofrío de preocupación me atravesó, pero lo empujé hacia abajo, decidida a no pensar en él si no tenía que hacerlo. Esa mañana resultó que mi situación iba de mal en peor, y si no resolvía un problema, podría perder mucho más que mi libertad.

— ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? —pregunté, recostándome en el sofá cuando terminé.

Masen se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustan un montón de cosas. Pizza... el estilo de Deep- Dish de Chicago, por supuesto.

— ¿Has estado en Zachary? ¿En la universidad?

Él sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

—Tenemos que ir. Sus espinacas y champiñones están para morirse.

—Sí —él asintió, tumbándose más atrás en el sofá para poder extender sus piernas.

— ¿Qué más?

—Mi madre solía hacer un pastel shepherd***** muy bueno. Me gusta eso.

—Nunca he hecho eso.

— ¿No? Es bastante básico.

—Ella tiene la... no sé. Que te dé la receta. Tal vez pueda hacerlo algún día.

Me sonrió y yo me sonrojé, preguntándome si tal vez estaba siendo presuntuoso.

—Me gustaría, pero ella falleció hace un par de años atrás. Mis dos padres.

—Lo siento —murmuré, mirando hacia abajo—. Yo... mi madre murió cuando yo tenía dieciocho años. Nosotras no estábamos tan cerca, pero, ya sabes. Ella era mi madre.

—Sí.

—Yo no sé lo que haría sin mi padre —simplemente decirlo me dolía, el dolor de perder a Charlie era tan profundo que me quitaba el aliento.

— ¿Dónde está él ahora?

—Él y su esposa viven en Walnut Creek.

Masen frunció el ceño.

—Eso está bastante cerca.

Tragando saliva, asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo está. Sin embargo, Alec me prohibió verle hace un par de años.

Él entornó los ojos, inclinándose hacia adelante.

— ¿Él no te permite ver a tu padre? ¿En absoluto?

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál es su problema?

—Charlie es un policía. Quiero decir, él solía serlo. Se retiró hace aproximadamente un año —cerré los ojos, pensando en ese día mientras hablaba con Charlie durante el desayuno. Siempre hablaba de su jubilación, cómo probablemente él viajaría y volvería a casa para pasar sus días pescando. Me dolía el corazón el saber que él iría y vendría mientras yo estaba atrapada aquí, en mi pequeño castillo, en la colina—. Nunca ha pensado mal de Alec. Empezó a llevarse bien con él en la escuela secundaria porque vio lo mucho que yo lo amaba, pero cuando en el último año mi padre empezó a presionarme para que aplicara a todas las escuelas estatales de fuera, sólo... fue para que me alejara de esa situación. Obviamente, él sabía mucho más acerca de la familia Dvoskin de lo que estaba diciendo —hice una pausa, levantándome y comenzando a limpiar. Masen me ayudó, y nos dedicamos a lavar los cuencos y platos sucios de la cocina.

—Él... enloqueció cuando le dije que no iba a ir a la universidad por un año y que iba a vivir con Alec. Nunca había peleado con él con tanta fuerza —. Encendiendo el grifo, lavé los platos, mi mente estaba a un millón de kilómetros de distancia.

— ¿Así que crees que si regresaras ahora, él te mantendría alejada?

—No lo sé, tal vez —me encogí de hombros, mirando cómo Masen ponía el detergente en el lavavajillas—. No me importaría si lo hiciera.

Expresar esos pensamientos y los sentimientos a Masen debía ser peligroso, pero había algo en mí que sabía que él nunca me traicionaría. En algún lugar del camino pasó de ser uno de los chicos de Alec a mi chico, y yo podía confiar en él. No había duda. Incluso si la profundidad de sus sentimientos estaba muy lejos de los míos, sabía que se preocupaba por mí de una manera que nadie más lo hacía en estos momentos.

—Tal vez cuando Alec vuelva podemos hablar con él. Sobre en Acción de Gracias... ir a visitar a tu familia. Me gustaría ir también, mantener un ojo en las cosas...

— ¿Crees que no se lo he pedido? —resoplé—. Le sugerí eso muy recientemente y me derribó en dos segundos. Ni siquiera trató de escucharme. Y confía en mí... —encendí el lavavajillas y me di la vuelta, cruzando los brazos— él quiere decir lo que dice. Traté de marcharme... justo antes de que tú llegaras. Él cogió mi maleta y me agarró con tanta fuerza que me hizo moratones en los brazos y en el cuello.

Era un recuerdo al que trataba de no volver. Mi estómago se revolvió.

— ¿Él te pega? —Masen preguntó con calma. Estaba loco como el infierno, sus ojos estaban de color verde oscuro y tenía los puños apretados a los lados.

—No. Eso fue... lo más cerca que pudo estar. Pero fue muy malo.

—Sí, lo fue.

— ¿Qué, tienes una debilidad por las mujeres? —bromeé, no porque me pareciera algo divertido, sino porque si no lo aligeraba, acabaría vomitando. Las emociones pasaron a través de mí con tal intensidad que me dejaron débil.

—He hecho un montón de cosas, Bella, pero nunca he golpeado a una chica. Nunca. Eso es... otro nivel de mierda.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—Hey —todavía sonó un poco molesto.

Suspirando, me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo sé, Masen. Ya sé que no eres así. Alec tampoco solía ser así.

— ¿Pero lo es ahora, no? El pasado no significa nada —inhaló lentamente, como si estuviera tratando de calmarse—. Acepté este trabajo para cobrar, pero no puedo sentarme y ver que cómo te pega. Te mereces algo mejor. No lo haré... —negó con la cabeza, mirando por la ventana, la que miraba al valle—. Puedes confiar en mí. Voy a cuidar de ti —él tocó mi brazo, y yo solo lo miré, sorprendida por su seriedad—. ¿Vale?

No estaba ni siquiera en mí el entender completamente lo que eso podría significar, pero yo sabía que creía en él. Así que asentí con la cabeza, y le puse en la mano un poco de sopa en un recipiente para después, en caso de que tuviera hambre.

—Ya es tarde. Probablemente deberías irte.

… …

Por la mañana, Masen me despertó con un mensaje.

_Prepárate. Estaré allí en veinte minutos._

Parpadeé, entrecerrando los ojos en ese momento, eran apenas las siete. Gimiendo, me quedé en la cama por un segundo y luego me levanté. Yo no sabía para qué tenía que estar lista en veinte minutos, pero lo haría lo mejor que pudiera.

Media hora más tarde nos dirigíamos por la carretera. El sol no había salido del todo, y el mundo todavía se sentía un poco dormido a pesar de los autobuses escolares y del tráfico general. El hielo y una capa de rocío cubrían la hierba, y al salir el sol, brillaba todo, sustituyendo el gris por el oro.

Acabé mi café y puse el vaso entre mis rodillas.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—San Leandro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Campo de tiro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Todas las chicas deben saber cómo manejarse.

—Creo que sola puedo manejarme —usé las comillas de aire para enfatizar la frase—bastante bien, gracias.

Me miró mientras pasábamos a través de una luz amarilla.

—Muy graciosa.

En el momento en el que lleguemos al rancho de San Leandro Rifle & Pistol, estaba más que un poco nerviosa. No era por el arma —había pasado los últimos años de mi infancia en torno a las armas de fuego de mi padre— era por Alec. Seguía pensando en su espeluznante GPS, preguntándome si vería esta salida como inadecuada. No estaba exactamente en la misma línea que ir de compras, pedicuras y cocinar.

Y entonces me sentí patética, incluso por considerarle a él. Él probablemente se estaba tirando a una zorra en una habitación de un hotel caro en algún lugar del sur. La repentina necesidad de desafiarlo, aun sin que él lo supiera, me atraía como ninguna otra cosa.

Deslizando mis manos en el bolsillo delantero de mi sudadera con capucha, caminé a la parte trasera del coche, donde Masen estaba cogiendo un maletín negro cerrado con llave. Se asegura de que era seguro, y cerró el maletero, señalando al campo.

— ¿Lista?

—Sí —lo seguí a través de la puerta, donde esperó hasta que estar a salvo para coger mi mano.

Masen no era un habitual, pero era evidente que había estado aquí antes, porque él era familiar y hablador con el hombre detrás del mostrador. Encontramos un par de carriles a un lado, donde me dio una pequeña lección mientras deslizaba un par de orejeras en mi cabeza.

— ¿Alguna pregunta? Toma, ponte esto delante —. Él me entregó unas gafas de protección antes de ponerse unas él mismo. Se veía bastante sexy así.

Pero, de nuevo, siempre se veía muy sexy.

—Uh... —miré hacia el arma en mi mano, mi arma, probando su peso. Masen me había dicho hacía un momento que era una 38 Smith & Wesson Especial, pero parecía que era un arma que jamás había visto. Cuando habló de ella, sólo dijo: —Tu padre tiene probablemente una.

La primera vez que disparé, a pesar de que estaba esperando el retroceso, me asusté como la mierda. Me congelé, tenía los brazos estirados y la adrenalina pasaba por todo mi cuerpo.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Duele un poco.

—Asegúrate de que estás sosteniéndola como te he enseñado. Así.

Mi tiro siguiente no dolió nada en absoluto, y estuve mejor preparada para la patada.

Durante la hora siguiente, tiramos a blancos, Masen me dio direcciones durante el cese del fuego. Él hacia un gran disparo, naturalmente, mientras yo era previsiblemente horrible, pero él me prometió que podíamos hacer de esto un hábito si era algo con lo que yo quería seguir.

Supuse que me conocía mejor de lo que yo me conocía a mí misma, porque en el momento en el que nos marchamos, ya estaba pensando en volver.

… …

Fuimos a Pizza Zachary en el camino a casa. No puedo decidir entre corteza gorda y fina, por lo que conseguimos una de cada una y comimos allí mismo. Era la primera vez que hemos hecho algo como esto, y aunque sabía que teníamos que estar atentos, no podía resignarme a la atención. No podía permanecer encerrada en la casa día en día mientras Alec dirigía su negocio. Y jugaba. Y actuaba como un tonto.

Así que aquí estaba yo, teniendo mi vida. Incluso aunque tuviera que morir en el intento. Era un sentimiento que últimamente se repetía sin parar en mi mente: la vida y la muerte, y la forma en la que estaban indisolublemente ligadas para mí.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —Masen preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

—En nada. En todo.

—Okaaay —él hizo una mueca y cortó otro pedazo de la pizza gorda para comérselo él.

—Solo... tú me haces más feliz de lo que he sido en mucho tiempo. No estoy tan aburrida... y ansiosa todo el tiempo —fruncí el ceño, trazando un patrón a través de un pequeño montón de sal derramada sobre la mesa—. Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto, yo todavía estoy ansiosa, pero ahora es diferente.

—No podemos estar cómodos.

—No, lo sé —. Era un poco surrealista estar sentada aquí, hablando de mi infidelidad de manera tan casual—. Él me engaña.

Masen asintió.

—Lo sé.

Después de habérmelo confirmado, me dolió, independientemente de todas las demás tonterías.

— ¿Lo has visto?

Él levantó los ojos.

— ¿Importa? ¿Cambiaría algo?

—No.

— ¿Todavía lo amas?

—No.

Asintió con la cabeza, limpiándose la boca.

—Bien.

* * *

**Pastel Shepherd:** el Shepherd's pie es un plato tradicional británico, consiste en una capa de carne de cordero picada y recubierta de puré de patata y opcionalmente de una capa de queso.

* * *

**Bueno, estaba claro que no amaba a Alec, parece que están muy bien juntos, eh, esperemos que puedan disfrutar un tiempo.**

**¡Nos vemos el viernes! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994, Alexa08, Caty Bells, nesines, Karina Masen, Milhoja, lucylucy, Leah De Call, Kisara Masen, Maya Masen Cullen, lakentsb, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Vianey Cullen, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov, Alizce, Amy Cullen Black, Tita Moon, ClariceCullen, Alejandra, Babyboo27, marycullenmasen, alejita0524, Nandita21unexplained, twilight-love1694, lokaxtv, Yoa P Stewart, Marianixcr, kami cullen castillo, amys cullen, RaqLopez, caritofornasier, LunaS Purple, yyamile, Mary de cullen, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, torposoplo12, Clau Vale.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envie un privado y le añado :)**


	10. Capítulo 10: Cristal

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, vamos a ver cómo le va a esta parejita :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Cristal**

Alec me llamó mientras estábamos en el coche, de regreso a la casa. Como de costumbre, había un montón de ruido de fondo, y era difícil escucharlo.

— ¿Qué? —repetí, tapándome el oído del lado opuesto y cerrando los ojos, como si la privación sensorial pudiera ayudar—. No te puedo oír.

—He dicho que lo siento por no haberte llamado anoche. Mi teléfono murió.

Decidí a hacer el papel de la novia quejica y preocupada. Lo que una vez fue conocido, ahora se sentía totalmente ajeno a mí.

—Podrías haber usado teléfono de Félix. O de alguien más. Estaba preocupada, Alec. Si no estás siempre informado de dónde estoy yo, tú te asustas.

—Para eso está Masen —se rió. Qué mentira. Si ese fuera el caso, no mantendría sus ojos sobre mí a través de mi teléfono—. Él me pone al día. De todos modos, te he dicho que lo sentía. Las cosas se pusieron un poco locas.

— ¿Los negocios o el placer?

—Los negocios, cariño. Siempre los negocios.

—Mhm.

—De todos modos, estaré de vuelta mañana por la mañana temprano.

— ¿Te vas a quedar allí?

—Te dije que serían unos pocos días. No te preocupes, estoy bien. Todo está bien. Solo estoy tratando de arreglar unos pocos problemas.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas?

Él se rió con indulgencia.

—No preguntes. Te lo diré cuando llegue a casa. Sé buena.

Arrugué la nariz, preguntándome cuándo habíamos pasamos de ser iguales a ser un hombre rico y su pequeña chica. Francamente, yo creía que él veía demasiadas películas y pasaba demasiado tiempo con idiotas que se veían como los más grandes del mundo. Todo lo que hacía era exagerado, excesivo. Él siempre había tenido un gusto por lo dramático, incluso en la secundaria, pero en estos días estaba rozando la locura.

Pero entonces me di cuenta de que se estaba volviendo loco. Un loco recubierto de coca.

— ¿Me estás escuchando?

— ¿Qué? —dije, dejándome caer de nuevo en la conversación—. Lo siento, no podía oírte bien.

— ¡He dicho que pongas a Masen al teléfono! —se rompió.

—Bien —. Sin molestarme en decir adiós, le pasé mi móvil a Masen, quien ya tenía la mano extendida. Él escuchó atentamente, mascullando aquí y allá, estando de acuerdo con lo que Alec estaba diciendo, y luego colgó. Me devolvió el teléfono, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes lo que se trae entre manos allí? —le pregunté.

—Trato con drogas. Están negociando con un nuevo cliente. Alguien interesado en la heroína.

Ugh. Pensar en eso definitivamente puso una piedra en mi estómago, pero no fue una sorpresa.

—Aro y Cayo no lo saben —añadió, mirándome.

— ¿Qué? —respiré con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Alec está haciendo esto por su cuenta?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Él piensa que si puede asegurar el acuerdo, no sólo va a traer un diluvio de dinero en efectivo a la organización, sino que va a ser capaz de establecerse para siempre.

—Dinero, poder, respeto —le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Está bien, Pequeña Kim.

— ¿Qué? —me reí.

—Es una canción. Rap de la década de los noventa.

—No sabía que te gustaba el rap de la década de los noventa.

—Me gustan las cosas buenas... pero a mi hermano mayor le gusta todas las cosas.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, de todos modos?

—Veinte y ocho.

—Oh —hice una pausa, un poco sorprendida. Pensaba que era más joven... no es que tener veintiocho fuera ser viejo.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano?

—Treinta y tres.

— ¿Tienes más hermanos?

—Soy el más joven de cuatro hijos. Todos chicos.

—Vaya —le dije—. Yo soy hija única.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

—Lo sé.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —le tomé el pelo—. ¿Qué más sabes de mí?

—Tu cumpleaños es el trece de septiembre. Tienes veintitrés años. Vienes de antepasados franceses y alemanes. Naciste en Phoenix, Arizona, pero te mudaste aquí para estar con tu padre cuando tenías doce años. Estabas en el cuadro de honor de la escuela secundaria y participaste en la Sociedad Nacional del Honor, también ocupabas varios cargos en el consejo estudiantil. Fuiste aceptada en varias universidades, incluyendo Stanford y Berkeley. No sé cuál elegiste, pero se te pasó la inscripción, y ahora sé que fue por Alec.

Lo miré, sorprendida. ¿Alec le había dicho todo esto? ¿Lo había buscado en Google?

—Y quieres un perro —dijo.

—Está bien, eso es raro. ¿Eres una psíquica, un acosador?

— ¿De verdad quieres un perro?

— ¡Sí!

—Esa fue una conjetura —admitió entre risas.

Yo le di un puñetazo en el brazo.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Yo hice mis deberes al aceptar el trabajo. Siempre hago un estudio para saber en qué y con quién me estoy metiendo.

Su frase me hizo sonrojar, y giré la cara hacia la ventana antes de que se me notara. Había pasado un largo, largo tiempo desde que sentí la emoción de un flechazo.

—Eso es bueno, supongo —le dije, sintiéndome incómoda.

— ¿Qué clase de perro?

—No lo sé. Un pitbull, tal vez.

—Hm.

De hecho, había querido una mascota por un tiempo, pero a veces me preguntaba si sería lo mejor. A veces era más fácil no estar pegada a nada ni a nadie.

—Así que... él no viene a casa esta noche —dijo Masen cambiando abruptamente de tema.

—Supongo que no.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño—. Él ha dejado tan claro como el cristal que tu trabajo es llevarme a hacer recados y esas cosas, no entretenerme, y ya hemos estado fuera todo el día —miré mi teléfono. Eran casi las cuatro—. Él... ugh. Sabe todo.

—Hay maneras de evitar eso.

— ¿Cómo qué, 'olvidar' mi móvil en casa? Él me mataría por eso.

—Confía en mí, hay maneras —repitió él enigmáticamente.

—Bueno, ¿y entonces qué es lo que quieres hacer?—, le pregunté.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? —preguntó—. Tú eres de por aquí... ¿no hay cosas que solías disfrutar antes? —se desvaneció.

Mordí mi labio, pensando largo y tendido sobre lo que me gustaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo. Alec y yo solíamos tener muchas fiestas, incluso en la adolescencia, pero había un montón de cosas que hacer en la bahía, a ambos lados del puente. Una de mis cosas favoritas era el Centro Chabot del espacio y la ciencia, y la segunda cruzó mi mente, sabía a dónde quería ir.

Masen nunca había estado, por lo que se lo expliqué lo mejor que pude y luego lo dirigí hacia arriba por las colinas, hasta Skyline Boulevard. Las vistas aquí eran increíbles, incluso durante el día, pero por la noche eran impresionantes.

Caminamos, vimos un espectáculo en el planetario, y cuando se pone el sol, vimos las estrellas a través de los telescopios. Verlas tan claramente era siempre una experiencia.

—Me había olvidado de lo increíble que era esto —dije, sonriendo mientras examinaba lo que creía que podría ser una constelación—. Esta noche es muy clara.

—Sí, lo es —dijo Masen, de pie detrás de mí. Empecé a deslizarse hacia abajo para que él pudiera ver, pero él me sostuvo, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

Todo mi cuerpo se calentó, mi latido del corazón era irregular.

— ¿Quieres irte? —preguntó, como si lo supiera. Tal vez él lo sabía. A lo mejor lo sentía, también.

Asentí con la cabeza, y nos marchamos sin decir ninguna palabra.

Fuera, me tiró hacia un rincón oscuro donde no había nadie alrededor. Él me empujó contra la pared y me besó. Mi mente se vacía de todo menos de él, su sabor, su olor. Su pelo en mis manos. Sus labios se arrastraron hasta mi garganta y pude sentir el instante en el que empezó a tirarse hacia atrás.

—Vamos.

Hubo una energía nerviosa entre nosotros en el coche. En lugar de ir por el camino que nos llevaría a casa, se aventuró más arriba en las colinas, hasta que la niebla nos rodeó. Se sentía como si estuviéramos en las nubes, y me estremecí por la emoción, pensando en lo que él estaba haciendo.

Con el tiempo paró y aparcó, apagando las luces. Se estaba muy tranquilo, como si la niebla hubiera absorbido todo el sonido. Cuanto más tiempo estábamos, más niebla había.

—Imagínate si nos quedáramos atrapados —le dije—. Por la niebla.

—Tengo faros antiniebla —me aseguró, tomando mi mano.

Caímos en un silencio, contemplando las pocas luces que quedaban en la Bahía antes de que desaparecieran. Era extraño y hermoso.

Miré a Masen, sabiendo que me había traído aquí porque como yo, no quería que nuestro tiempo juntos terminara. La casa era muy peligrosa, a pesar de que estaríamos solos.

Quería besarle de nuevo. Quería hacer mucho más.

Me miró a través de la suave oscuridad.

—Ven aquí.

Me quité el cinturón de seguridad y me paré.

Empujando su asiento hacia atrás, él se acercó y me cogió, deslizándome en su regazo. Estaba un poco apretada, pero tenía un todoterreno, así que podría ser peor. Él empujó el asiento de atrás todo el camino y lo bajó, por lo que estábamos casi acostados, y eso fue aún mejor. No podía recordar la última vez que lo hice en un coche, el primer año de instituto tal vez, o el último, pero no de esa forma.

Masen no era nada de eso. Era tranquilo e intenso, y me besaba como si estuviera memorizando mi boca. Y aunque lo sentía duro debajo de mí, no cruzó ninguna línea, ni siquiera cuando yo realmente quería que lo hiciera, ni siquiera cuando yo estaba meciéndome hacia adelante y hacia atrás, perdida y sin sentido en lo bien que él me hacía sentir.

—Te quiero —le dije, besando su cuello.

—Ojalá pudiera —murmuró—. Ojalá.

—Puedes.

—No aquí.

— ¿Por qué no? No hay nadie...

—Podríamos quedar atrapados. Esto es lo suficientemente peligroso para eso.

Lágrimas de frustración... y de necesidad... corrieron por mis mejillas, y empujé mi cara contra su camisa.

—No llores —suplicó, deslizando sus manos por debajo de mi sudadera con capucha. Me tenía bien sujeta, y me dio un beso dulce. Él tenía razón, yo sabía que tenía razón. Pero él no me importaba. En realidad eso no era cierto: no me preocupaba por nada en el mundo excepto por él.

Y eso podría ser lo más peligroso de todo.

* * *

**Ainss, que pena que no puedan disfrutar de su amor libremente...**

**¡Nos vemos el lunes! Que paséis un buen fin de semana, aquí en España hoy ha empezado el veranito, así que el domingo a la piscina, jajaja.**

**Besos ^^**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994, Alexa08, Caty Bells, nesines, Karina Masen, Milhoja, lucylucy, Leah De Call, Kisara Masen, Maya Masen Cullen, lakentsb, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Vianey Cullen, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov, Alizce, Amy Cullen Black, Tita Moon, ClariceCullen, Alejandra, Babyboo27, marycullenmasen, alejita0524, Nandita21unexplained, twilight-love1694, lokaxtv, Yoa P Stewart, Marianixcr, kami cullen castillo, amys cullen, RaqLopez, caritofornasier, LunaS Purple, yyamile, Mary de cullen, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, torposoplo12, Clau Vale, Thania Cullen Swan, Shibubiinafic, Mystery-thief, YuliaRCullen, Reyna Anicama Tasayco.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :)**


	11. Capítulo 11: Paciencia

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Buenos días, son las 6.15 de la mañana... hoy os dejo el capítulo antes de irme a trabajar en vez de después, que ayer puse un adelanto en el face y si no lo subía pronto me mataban, jajaja.**

**Pues aquí lo tenéis ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Paciencia**

Me dormí con el sabor de Masen en mi boca y su cara en mi mente. También me levanté de esa manera, por eso era más agradable recordar que mi novio real estaría en casa en cuestión de horas.

No tenía ni idea en qué estado iba a estar cuando volviera, así que solo me centré en ser positiva... lo que eso significara... y esperar lo mejor. Haría lo que fuera para sobrevivir, aunque fuera desagradable y aunque eso significara elegir mis batallas. Hubo un tiempo en el que sentí que las cosas eran malas y que no tendría esperanza de nada, como si me hubieran elegido a mí, pero ahora tenía cosas por las que vivir, y ver cómo Masen me miraba, sentir la forma en la que me tocaba, me recordó que yo significaba mucho para alguien, incluso aunque solo fuera una persona. Eso me mantenía seria, incluso aunque estuviera aburrida, como cuando estaba sola sin nada que hacer en esta casa grande, amenazando con tomar el control. Era el aburrimiento lo que me tentaba, y ese es mi mayor enemigo, no Alec.

Por eso prefería sentir dolor que se adormecerme nuevamente.

Masen estuvo entrando y saliendo una gran parte del día, yendo adelante y atrás entre su casa y la nuestra. Parecía ocupado y un poco distraído, así que lo dejé solo, incluso quisiera estar tiempo con él. Le hice el almuerzo y comimos juntos en la cocina antes de que desapareciera de nuevo.

Alec, Félix y Marcus volvieron por la tarde. Trato de no llamar mucho la atención, pero como siempre, Alec se excedía para compensarme el haberse ido, así que estaba sobre mí, tocándome y besándome cada vez que podía. Y aunque él no sabía que yo lo sabía, era muy probable que también se sintiera culpable por haberme engañado. Yo sabía que él me amaba, pero simplemente no me respetaba, ni mí ni a nuestra relación.

No había problema. Yo no lo amaba ni lo respetaba.

En las semanas previas al Día de Acción de Gracias, parecía que todos habíamos caído en nuestras rutinas propias. Alec y sus hombres gastaban un montón de tiempo detrás de puertas cerradas, conspirando y planeando el aumento de su pequeño imperio. Ellos viajaban al sur todo el tiempo, aunque nunca pasaba la noche como aquella primera vez. Masen y yo nos quedábamos en casa y lo suficientemente separados como para no levantar sospechas, pero continuábamos con las caminatas y paseábamos por Tilden para poder hablar libremente y nos besábamos. Eso no era suficiente para mí, ni para él, pero era lo que teníamos en estos momentos. Creía que él había sido traído a mi vida por una razón, y no podía esperar eso. Había tenido paciencia en todos los demás aspectos de mi vida, así que esto no era diferente.

Honestamente, era como la calma antes de la tormenta en algunos aspectos. No había manera de que Alec pudiera llevar a cabo sus planes sin ser descubierto. Su padre Aro, su tío Cayo... tenían ojos y oídos en todas partes. Y luego estaban los federales. Se me pasó por la mente más de un par de veces que podría haber una buena probabilidad de que todos estuviéramos siendo observados. Me imaginé todos los diferentes caminos diferentes, procedentes de varias direcciones, dirigidos hacia cada uno. Un día, todos iban a cruzarse.

Y luego... ¿qué?

… …

— ¿Debería llevarme esta? —Alec levantó una de sus camisas negras de vestir de Armani.

—Prefiero la gris Chambray.

Él lanzó la camisa de color negro en su bolsa de ropa, pero volvió al armario a por la camisa gris.

Me encogí de hombros y asentí.

—Me gusta esa. Con los pantalones negros.

Él también asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Bien. ¿Estás lista?

—Llevo un rato lista —le respondí, mi estómago estaba apretado.

Era el miércoles antes de Acción de Gracias, y nos alojaríamos con el padre de Alec y su madrastra hasta el sábado. Aro Dvoskin vivía con su esposa y sus dos hijos en el condado de Marin, en una monstruosidad pretenciosa que se sentía más fría que el propio Aro. Odiaba al padre de Alec, y odiaba visitarlo, pero suponía que tenía que estar agradecida de solo visitarlo una vez al año. Por lo general ellos se iban de la ciudad para la Navidad, pasando sus vacaciones en algún lugar exótico, de lo contrario era probable que tuviéramos que visitarlos.

Este año podría ser aún peor. Por un lado, aparte del alcohol, no tenía nada a lo que echar mano para hacer la visita soportable. Ni coca, no sexo en vano, ni entumecimiento. Por otra parte, Masen no vendría. Ninguno de los chicos de Alec iría. La finca Dvoskin era uno de los lugares más fuertemente custodiada en la familia. Llevar nuestra propia protección sería innecesario.

No sabía si Masen pasaría el fin de semana con sus hermanos en Chicago, o si tenía amigos en la bahía. En cualquier caso, tenía suerte.

Comprobé mi aspecto en el espejo del baño, fijándome un mechón de pelo. Me sentía especialmente triste porque últimamente no había pasado mucho tiempo a solas con Masen. Las cosas habían estado agitadas aquí en la casa, con toda la preparación pre-Acción de Gracias. Lo único bueno era que solo había tenido que dormir con Alec una vez. Había estado muy ocupado, y luego muy cansado como para tocarme, y por eso estaba agradecida más allá de las palabras.

Él no lo sabía, pero esa sería la última vez que le permitiría tocar mi cuerpo. No podría tenerlo con mi permiso, y no podría tenerlo sin él. Mi corazón pertenecía a otro, y tener intimidad con Alec me hacía sentir que estaba engañando a Masen. Lloré mucho el día después, hasta el punto de que Masen me pidió que le dijera qué le pasaba.

Pensé que él lo iba a matar. Justo en ese momento.

—Vamos, Bella —dijo Alec, la impaciencia afilaba su tono.

Saliendo del baño, apagué la luz y cogí el bolso y el monedero de la cama apresuradamente. Cerramos la puerta y nos marchamos, seguidos de cerca por Félix, quien nos iba a seguir a través de la bahía antes de irse a pasar el fin de semana con su familia.

El paseo fue tranquilo. Alec parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que no habló mucho. Me estremecí cuando prefirió una emisora de música clásica en vez de algo más moderno... me recordó mucho a Masen. Su padre llamó en un punto, y aunque traté de no escuchar, fue imposible no oír. Cuando éramos más jóvenes, él realmente despreciaba a Aro. Su deseo de participar en los 'negocios' familiares fue llevado a cabo por su relación con su tío Cayo, un hombre que, aunque siempre había sido muy bruto con los de fuera, había sido cariñoso con la familia. Pero a medida que pasaron los años, las desavenencias entre Alec y Aro fueron reparándose, ya que se unieron para los negocios.

Y ahora, él cada vez era más como su padre.

Un destello de las luces desde atrás nos indicó cuando Félix se alejó, dejándonos por nuestra cuenta hasta el sábado. Los Dvoskins vivían en un acomodado barrio de San Rafael, no muy diferente al de Berkeley Hills. Sofisticado, supongo. Nos dirigimos a una puerta, Alec presionó el botón y esperamos. El código se cambiaba constantemente, así que nos tenían que dejar entrar

Tia abrió la puerta, hablando maravillas sobre lo bien que estábamos mientras cubría nuestras mejillas de besos y de lápiz labial. Ella tenía el pelo rubio de bote, labios brillantes y rojos y un vestido a juego que dejaba poco a la imaginación, pero en realidad era una buena persona. No me podía imaginar a Aro a su alrededor, pero nunca se podía saber.

—Aro está en el estudio, cariño —dijo ella, con su brazo alrededor de Alec—. Él ha estado esperando. ¿Quieres instalarte, Bella? He preparado la habitación remodelada para ti... —ella deambuló sin cesar sobre tratamientos en la ventana y edredones, el vaso medio lleno de Martini chapoteaba mientras ella gesticulaba.

—Probablemente debería saludar al Sr. Dvoskin primero —murmuré, dejando mi bolso en la habitación. Aro era un gilipollas agresivo y pasivo, y me lo imaginaba tomando mi frase inmediatamente como algo personal. Juegos de poder, juegos mentales, era parte del curso.

Aro sonrió cuando me vio, y Alec se puso a un lado para que él pudiera abrazarme.

—Bella, querida. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy muy bien. ¿Cómo está usted, señor Dvoskin?

—Estoy bien, cariño. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a llamarme papá, eh? —se rió jovialmente, guiñándome un ojo, mientras yo trataba de no hacer una mueca—. Te ves bien, realmente bien —golpeó el hombro de Alec, algo así como aprobando su aspecto.

—Voy a ir a ayudar a Tia... —dije, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Ya estaban cerrando la puerta cuando salí. Di un largo suspiro para igualar mi acelerado corazón. Este lugar era una cueva llena de serpientes.

… …

La cena estaba empapada de alcohol. Rachel y Rebecca, Aro y Tia eran unos preadolescentes, no dejaban de hacer muecas y comentarios sarcásticos, mientras su madre se emborrachaba y su padre hablaba sobre política y asuntos familiares. Me disculpé tan pronto como fue socialmente aceptable y huí a la habitación, donde me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama con la esperanza de estar dormida para cuando Alec se uniera a mí.

Él me despertó sobre las tres cuando al entrar se tropezó, aunque eso no hacía ninguna diferencia. Sabiendo que no debía estar recubierto de coca alrededor de su padre, estaba más que compensado por ello con el alcohol. Estaba descuidado y cachondo, aunque yo sabía que a veces el estar demasiado bebido afectaba a su carácter, y todo caía sobre mí.

—Vamos, Alec, ahora no —me quejé, realmente agotada. Empujé mi cara hacia abajo en la almohada, dándome la vuelta sobre mi espalda.

—Vamos, cariño...

—Mmph... no...

—Sabes, a veces pienso que ya no me quieres —se quejó, tirándose hacia atrás para mirarme en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, había un poco de luz saliendo del cuarto de baño, así podía ver su molestia. Me encantaba como él decidía eso ahora, cuando obviamente había estado desaparecido en otro lugar durante el último par de semanas.

Bostecé y me giré para volver a dormir, pensando que si me resistía durante el tiempo suficiente se le pasaría la borrachera, pero él me dio la vuelta, poniéndose a sí mismo entre mis rodillas. Él se inclinó para darme un beso, tirando de mis bragas hacia abajo con una mano.

La necesidad de protegerme de esa invasión hizo salir mi pasividad, y lo empujé lejos, sujetando mis rodillas cerradas al segundo de haberlo alejado.

—Maldita sea, Bella —insultó, moviéndose rápidamente a pesar de su estado. Cogió mis brazos con tanta fuerza que yo sabía que iba a herirme y dejarme moratones. Ahora sabía que él quería tenerme por la fuerza, mucho peor que en cualquier otro momento. Yo no podía.

No podía.

Me las arreglé para sacar mis piernas hacia arriba y hacia adentro, y luego le di un rodillazo en el abdomen inferior.

Él jadeó por la sorpresa y el dolor, y entonces me dio una bofetada tan fuerte que perdí el aliento. Por un instante no sentí nada en absoluto, y luego calor, y luego un dolor intenso y profundo que llevó las lágrimas a mis ojos.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda... cariño, lo siento. Lo siento —él cantó, alcanzándome.

—Aléjate —lloré, rodando por la cama. Mi cara se sentía como si estuviera en llamas, y ahora me preguntaba si él me había abofeteado. Había sido una bofetada de cualquier manera, pero él usaba anillos, y por cómo me había golpeado, no sabía si me había cortado o hecho un moratón.

Nunca antes había sido golpeada, no en la cara. Nunca me había peleado en la escuela. El dolor era terrible, peor era la humillación.

—Bella —Alec sollozó y bajar de la cama—. Lo siento, te lo juro por Dios, yo nunca…

—Lo prometiste —dije, ahogándome con mis mocos y las lágrimas mientras corría al baño. Cerré la puerta y le puse el pestillo, ignorando sus patéticas palabras y llorando.

Me quedé allí toda la noche, haciendo una cama con toallas de baño en el suelo.

Aro levantó una ceja cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo, a la mañana siguiente.

—Igual tendrías que ponerte un poco de hielo ahí —ni me preocupé.

Bajé los ojos y caminé, decidido a conseguir un vaso de agua de la cocina.

Qué diferencia de la noche anterior, cuando todo el mundo estaba borracho. La casa se encontraba todavía en silencio, al parecer, las niñas y Tia se fueron al amanecer para hacer las compras del Viernes Negro. Y Alec todavía estaba dormido arriba. Mi estómago se revolvió. No podía quedarme aquí. No nos íbamos a ir hasta mañana, pero yo había tenido suficiente. No quería pensar en lo que significó lo de anoche para Alec y para mí. Las cosas ya estaban desintegrándose, pero eso fue como... otro clavo en el ataúd.

Mi ataúd, si no me alejaba de él de alguna manera.

Me pregunté si Masen vendría si yo lo llamara.

Arriba, Alec estaba en la ducha cuando regresé. Me senté en la cama y le esperé, cogiendo un hilo suelto en el edredón.

—Hola —dijo él, de pie en la puerta, con la toalla en su pelo.

—Hola. Creo que voy a volver a casa. Masen o Félix o probablemente alguien puede venir a por mí y dejarme en casa o donde sea.

—No, no te molestes. Yo te llevaré.

Decir que me sorprendió sería un eufemismo, pero solo asentí. Yo sabía que él se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, y si quería acortar su corto viaje para llevarme a casa, entonces estaba bien. No quería estar a solas con él, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar atrapada con él aquí.

Por lo general había evitado mirarme a la cara, pero tenía que hacerlo antes de irnos. Estaba hinchada y roja, débiles contusiones de color púrpura estaban en mi mejilla. Titubeante, la toqué, presionando suavemente la piel. Saber que Alec me había hecho eso dolía aún más que la propia lesión. Ahora sentía como si realmente hubiera perdido toda la inocencia, como si él me la hubiera quitado.

Él tampoco podía mirarme. Él sabía que había cruzado todo tipo de línea. Lo sabía. Me gustaría pensar que las cosas iban a cambiar, que eso haría que él me tratara mejor, pero lo cierta era todo lo contrario. No había vuelta atrás.

Como su culpabilidad se había desvanecido, cuando le hiciera enfadar de nuevo, su instinto le haría hacer eso otra vez.

Después de haber dormido mal la noche anterior, dormí la mayor parte del camino a casa. Alec me tocó cuando estuvimos en frente de la casa, aclarándose la garganta. Estaba apoyada en el asiento trasero con mi bolsa al lado, y entonces salí antes de que él pudiera decir nada, temblando contra el viento frío que soplaba desde la colina.

Pero él abrió la puerta de todos modos, gritando.

—Yo... estaré de vuelta. Sólo voy a correr colina abajo por un momento. —No debíamos estar de vuelta hasta mañana por la noche, así que sólo pude asumir que iba a la tienda a comprar algo para beber o comer.

Dios, realmente no me importaba lo que iba a hacer.

Helada hasta los huesos, mis dedos temblaron cuando traté de abrir la puerta principal. Las llaves me cayeron, y maldiciendo por debajo de mi respiración, me incliné para recuperarlas. Esperaba que Alec llamara a Félix. No quería pasar la noche en la misma casa que él sin alguien más.

Lo que no me esperaba era que Masen apareciera de repente. Sorprendida, mi corazón dio un vuelco, y estaba tan confundido por el hecho de que él estuviera ahí y no con su familia, que solo lo miré.

Él me devolvió la mirada.

—¿Qué mierda te ha pasado en la cara?

* * *

**Uff, me parece que se va a liar parda... por cierto, odio a Alec...**

**¡Nos vemos el miércoles! ^^**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994, Alexa08, Caty Bells, nesines, Karina Masen, Milhoja, lucylucy, Leah De Call, Kisara Masen, Maya Masen Cullen, lakentsb, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Vianey Cullen, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov, Alizce, Amy Cullen Black, Tita Moon, ClariceCullen, Alejandra, Babyboo27, marycullenmasen, alejita0524, Nandita21unexplained, twilight-love1694, lokaxtv, Yoa P Stewart, Marianixcr, kami cullen castillo, amys cullen, RaqLopez, caritofornasier, LunaS Purple, yyamile, Mary de cullen, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, torposoplo12, Clau Vale, Thania Cullen Swan, Shibubiinafic, Mystery-thief, YuliaRCullen, Reyna Anicama Tasayco, Gusdha, yolita, Diana Prenze.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :)**


	12. Capítulo 12: Corrompido

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, hoy vuelvo a cambiar de horario y os lo subo antes de irme al trabajo, que esta tarde creo que no podré ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Corrompido**

Tragando, me di la vuelta y continué entrando en la casa. Hacía mucho frío, ya que la limpiadora no había llegado todavía para preparar las cosas, así que fui directamente al termostato.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunté yo—. ¿No deberías estar... fuera?

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —dijo Masen sin moverse. Encendí la calefacción y me di la vuelta. Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un rato antes de que él entrara y cerrara la puerta, su rostro se quedó en una máscara en blanco—. Bella, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?

Estaba tan avergonzada que podría llorar. Lo ideal sería que no nos hubiéramos visto el uno al otro hasta mañana o incluso hasta el domingo, y yo tenía la esperanza de que en ese momento mi cara hubiera tenido mejor aspecto. Por lo menos me hubiera preparado con maquillaje o algo así.

No es que quisiera mentir a Masen o restarle importancia a lo sucedido, pero ya era lo suficientemente humillante sin la prueba visual. Yo solo... quería tantas cosas. Quería esconderme en mi interior. Quería estar con él. Quería no estar aquí.

—Me golpeó, obviamente. Porque yo no tuve relaciones sexuales con él.

Él se acercó.

— ¿Ha ocurrido antes?

— ¿El forzarme o golpearme? —di grandes pasos hacia la cocina sin esperar una respuesta. Había un paquete de seis botes, gracias a Dios. Cualquier cosa era buena para beber. Cogí una botella de Motrin del armario y le eché unas gotas.

Y entonces él estuvo a mi lado, extrañamente demacrado. Era un día triste, y la cocina se sentía gris y apagada.

— ¿Confías en mí?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Puedes esperar? ¿Solo un poco más?

Frunciendo el ceño, puse la botella en el mostrador.

— ¿Esperar qué?

—Yo... —dio un paso más cerca, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza—. Sabes que solo va a empeorar, ¿verdad?

Me mordí el labio y asentí con la cabeza otra vez.

—Tenemos que irnos. Marcharnos.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Dame una semana.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y luego empezó a latir con fuerza.

— ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo… vamos a irnos?

—Solo tienes que confiar en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Y tienes que actuar como si todo estuviera bien —su cara se contorsionó, y se acercó lentamente a mi mejilla, pasando suavemente los dedos sobre mi piel—. ¿Vale? Solo... actúa. Y nos habremos ido.

—Y así, puf. Él se habrá ido —susurré, provocándole una sonrisa.

—Exactamente.

Tenía miedo, pero también estaba caliente por dentro y por fuera.

… …

Masen se fue cuando Alec llegó quince minutos después. Él definitivamente parecía apagado, como si estuviera tratando de no explotar, y tenía la sensación de que estaba intentando mantener la distancia con Alec por un tiempo. Era lo mejor. La cocina era neutral, mi zona segura, así que me quedé allí, ojeando mi libro de recetas mientras me tomaba otra cerveza.

—He cogido algunas cosas de Rockridge —dijo Alec, dejando un par de bolsas en el mostrador—. He conseguido esa sopa que te gusta.

—Gracias —murmuré, mis ojos nunca dejando mi libro.

—Probablemente Maggie estará aquí por la mañana, pero ya sabes... yo tenía hambre como el infierno, he pensado que tú también la tendrías. ¿Tienes alguna cerveza más? ¿Quieres la sopa ahora o más tarde? Porque yo voy a comérmela ahora. —Él deambuló sin cesar, como lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Al ser un pequeño rey significa que él nunca estaba nervioso en estos días, pero supuse que incluso Alec era inmune a cosas como esta.

Culpa. Remordimiento. Era fácil para él pasar por alto mi retiro gradual, ese que había estado estirando con el paso de los meses, pero cuando algo como esto sucedía, era imposible de ignorar. Sin embargo, él estaba intentándolo. Hablaba a mil por hora como si llenar el silencio con ese sonido estuviera llenando nuestro vacío.

Con el tiempo arrastré mi mirada hacia él. Él revoloteó alrededor de la cocina, cogiendo cucharas y servilletas y mirando a su alrededor como si él no supiera qué demonios estaba haciendo.

—Estoy bien, Alec.

Él me miró, asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Está bien. Está bien.

Estuvo en silencio durante un minuto, y creí que iba a irse, pero entonces se me acercó y me tocó el brazo. Removió todo en mí, pero no me encogí.

—Bella, te amo más que a mi vida. Sé que he estado enfermo últimamente, y sé que es probablemente mi culpa, pero quiero que sepas que lo siento. Me siento podrido por lo de anoche, sé que me equivoqué yo. Lo sé.

No podía hablar por el nudo en mi garganta, así que simplemente asentí con la cabeza, mirando su camisa.

—Cariño, por favor, mírame.

Lo hice. Su rostro estaba muy serio, sus ojos eran de un azul acuoso, aunque eso no era nada nuevo. Era probable que ya estuviera recubierto de coca.

Él realmente creía lo que estaba diciendo en esos momentos.

— ¿Me perdonas?

—Bueno.

Tomando una respiración profunda y exhala lentamente, frotándose la mano sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Dame tiempo, Alec. Solo... dame un poco de espacio, ¿de acuerdo? Yo también te quiero, pero tú... tú me hiciste daño anoche.

—Lo sé, yo…

—No sólo aquí —le interrumpí, señalando mi mejilla— sino también aquí —. Toqué mi pecho, mi corazón—. Así que sólo dame tiempo.

—Está bien —susurró con voz ronca. Me tomó de la mano, tocando el anillo que había estado usando durante la mayor parte de nuestra relación—. Dijimos que para siempre, ¿verdad?

Poco a poco, se puso alrededor de mí, y yo se lo permití, continuando con la mentira. Él resopló y frotó mi espalda, prometiendo y susurrando hasta que apenas fue un murmullo silenciado y distorsionado que apenas se podía escuchar.

En la esquina de la cocina, situada muy por encima de los armarios, una cámara emitía una pequeña luz roja. La miré fijamente, viendo que me vigilaba.

… …

Alec no me tocó otra vez. Casi no hablamos incluso después de eso.

Félix llegó alrededor de las nueve. Él y Alec se tomaron un par de cervezas, ambos estudiosamente ignoraron mi cara. Alec recibió una llamada de Masen, haciéndole saber había decidido volver pronto. Me tomé un par de Tylenol y me fui cama poco después.

Cuando me desperté, Alec no estaba, pero había una nota y un fajo de billetes en el tocador.

_Haciendo algo bueno para ti. Recibe un masaje._

_Te quiero._

Rodando los ojos, arrugué la nota pero me quedé el dinero en efectivo. No sabía lo que Masen tenía bajo la manga, pero tener fondos nunca venía mal. Me di una larga ducha, me depilé las piernas y me acondicioné el pelo. Puse un esfuerzo en mi maquillaje y mi cabello. Me enteré hacía poco de que una de las mejores maneras de salir de una mala racha era sentirse guapa.

Le envié un mensaje a Masen mientras hacía el café. En el exterior, había otro día nublado, eso exactamente no me hacia sentirme entusiasmada, bueno, nada me entusiasmaba. Pero en lugar de enviarme un mensaje de vuelta, Masen apareció, y eso me hizo agitarme.

—Hola, tú —dijo sonriendo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Hola Masen. ¿Café?

—Por supuesto.

Llené dos tazas y las llevé a la mesa de la cocina.

—Te ves bien —dijo, con los ojos parpadeantes sobre mi ropa. Eran sólo unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey, pero eran lo mejor que tenía, algo caro y que me sentaba bien. Yo sabía que me veía bien con esa ropa. Yo quería verme bien.

Ruborizándome de todos modos, le di una cuchara y el bote de azúcar.

—Gracias.

Bebimos en silencio durante un minuto.

—Así que, ¿qué planes tienes para hoy? ¿Alec ha dicho que te lleve a un lugar agradable? —él parecía sometido ese día. Me pregunté si se trataba de un acto, o si en realidad es que no se sentía el mismo de siempre.

Suspirando, me senté en mi silla.

—Él me ha dicho que debería ir a disfrutar de un masaje o algo así. Porque, ya sabes, eso va a ayudar mucho.

Sus ojos se movieron a través de mi cara.

—Sé de un lugar.

—Hey.

— ¿Qué?

—Hay una cámara. Ahí.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Yo la puse ahí.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Y cómo?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche? —murmuró, sin apenas mover los labios.

Asentí con la cabeza, removiendo el café.

Terminamos y nos marchamos. Mi mente estaba girando, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que Masen estaba haciendo, yo no lo tenía que saber en ese momento. No me importaba. Se sentía bien estar fuera de la casa, dejamos las ventanas un poco abiertas para que entrara el aire fresco. Estaba esperando a que me llevara hacia Rockridge o incluso a San Francisco, pero en vez de eso, terminamos en el Hotel Claremont.

—Me encanta estar aquí —murmuré, mirando el gran edificio blanco. Era una hermosa y vieja escuela, un monumento del Este de la Bahía—. Me había olvidado de que tenían un spa aquí.

—Me han dicho que es el mejor —dijo mientras aparcaba.

Se sentía privado ahí. Claro, era posible que alguien pudiera vernos, pero yo sentía que era poco probable. Eché un vistazo alrededor del estacionamiento medio lleno.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Masen preguntó, haciendo una pausa con la mano en la puerta.

—Nada —le dije, sintiéndome tonta—. Yo solo... ojalá pudiera darte un beso ahora mismo.

Sus ojos se suavizaron, y me dio un rápido apretón en la pierna.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Me sentí un poco tonta por ser tan efusiva en ese momento, pero él sabía lo mucho que me gustaba. No era exactamente algo que había mantenido en secreto. Nuestros días en el parque, en el coche, e incluso en el campo de tiro no hacía más que hacer que me enamorara de él cada vez más.

Caminamos hacia dentro y encontramos el spa, donde me dieron la bienvenida en el interior y me dieron a elegir entre los tratamientos de lujo que ofrecían. Era suave y calmante y olía increíble. Me sentía relajada, tal vez no era tan mala idea después de todo. Sin embargo, me alegré de ponerme corrector. Yo no creía que pudiera soportar las miradas de lástima a las que estaría sometida.

Ni siquiera iba a decir que hoy no iba a recibir un tratamiento facial.

Masen estuvo un momento y luego me tocó el brazo.

—Voy a estar por ahí. Llámame cuando hayas terminado.

… …

Una hora más tarde, me sentía como gelatina. Era fantástico.

Masen sonrió con la cara relajada mientras caminábamos hacia el vestíbulo.

— ¿Mejor?

—Mucho.

—Bien —se rió, y se vio tan hermoso que mi corazón se apretó en mi pecho—. ¿Así que ya estás arreglada?

—Sí, lo estoy.

Él hizo una pausa, y luego asintió con la cabeza hacia los ascensores.

—Ven conmigo.

Yo no sabía lo que estábamos haciendo, pero mi estómago dio vueltas mientras le seguía hasta el ascensor. Él no me miró una vez estuvimos dentro, pero tomó mi mano. Subimos un par de plantas y luego Masen me llevó hasta una puerta en medio del pasillo.

Ahora estaba temblando un poco, porque lo entendía. Esto iba a cambiar todo entre nosotros, y yo lo quería, pero aún así era aterrador. Era prohibido e ilícito... y sexy.

La habitación era espaciosa y luminosa, con vistas no muy diferentes a las de la casa. Podía ver la bahía desde ahí, un puente lejano envuelto en la niebla. Quitándome los zapatos, dejé mi bolso en la mesita de noche y me quité el pañuelo del cuello.

— ¿Esto está bien? —él preguntó.

Me di la vuelta y él estaba ahí. No había nada que me mantuviera lejos de él ahora, nadie de qué preocuparse. No era tan ingenua como para pensar que podíamos tirar toda la precaución por la borda de aquí en adelante, pero durante ese pequeño espacio en el tiempo, íbamos a estar juntos.

—Muy bien —susurré, inclinando mi rostro para que él me besara.

Entrelacé mis dedos alrededor de su cuello y le acerqué más mientras él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí. Él deslizó sus manos por la parte de atrás de mis vaqueros y apretó, piel con piel, haciéndome temblar.

Besó mis mejillas, mi nariz, y luego mi boca. Yo cerré los ojos, concentrándome en la forma en la que me besaba, cómo era a la vez sexy y dulce. Después de un momento, se echó hacia atrás, enganchando sus dedos bajo el dobladillo de mi suéter. Lo levantó y me lo quitó, llevándose también la camisa que llevaba puesta debajo del suéter. Me estremecí un poco al verme en sujetador, pero él frotó sus manos arriba y abajo por mis brazos y mi espalda, calentándome. Y me puso la piel de gallina. Me quité los pantalones vaqueros mientras él se desnudaba y luego abría el edredón.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja, apareciendo detrás de mí y haciendo que me enderezara—. Estás temblando.

—Un poco nerviosa —admití. Él me levantó el pelo y dejó besos a lo largo de la parte posterior de mi cuello, pasando por mi hombro y volviendo a mi oído, haciéndome temblar, en el buen sentido. Él me abrazó por la espalda, con las manos en mis caderas, llegó a mi sujetador, deslizando sus dedos pulgares por debajo hasta llegar a mis pezones. Sus dedos rastrearon mi caja torácica y los alrededores, donde él desabrochó el sujetador y lo dejó caer al suelo.

—Tan bonita —susurró.

Las lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos.

—No me siento bonita —le dije, pensando en los moretones en mi cara.

—Lo eres —dijo—. Siempre. —Se movió hacia el otro lado de mi cuello, besando la piel allí—. Siempre me he sentido atraído por ti.

—Lo sé —respiré—. Quiero decir, me di cuenta...

—Yo también sabía que te gustaba —dijo él, girando alrededor de mí y acostándome. Él se subió a la cama, acomodándose a mi lado, pasando sus dedos y haciéndome cosquillas en mis caderas y mi vientre—. Pero es un juego peligroso, Bella.

—Es peligroso —le dije, tirando de él hacia mí—. Pero no es un juego para mí.

Bajándose, me besó profundamente, su lengua barría mi boca. Le devolví el beso, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de él. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su latido del corazón.

Se movió más hacia abajo, besando mis pechos, chupando un pezón y luego el otro, lo que hacía que fuera más difícil respirar. Había pensado en eso muchas veces, le había visto a él en mi mente exactamente donde estaba ahora, besándome, amándome como lo hacía.

Yo sabía, después de eso, que iba a seguirlo a cualquier lugar. No me importaba nada.

Él me quitó las bragas, y en lugar de sentirme como si me estuviera quitando algo, me sentí como si se lo estuviera dando. Él se quitó su ropa interior, y entonces fuimos solo él y yo, tocándonos y besándonos. Estaba muy contenta de que finalmente sucediera eso, y que fuera de día, por lo que podría verlo todo, sus ojos y también la forma en la que me miraban.

Guardando mi cara entre sus manos, besó suavemente donde estaba mi moratón.

Empujé mis caderas contra él, y él casi se deslizó en mi interior. Me bajé un poco, pero él se tiró un poco hacia atrás y me miró, sus ojos buscaban los míos. Ahí estaba ese momento en el que algo pasaba entre nosotros: un acuerdo, una promesa... No lo sabía. Pero yo le estaba diciendo sin decirle nada que ahora le pertenecía a él, que esto no se trataba solo de que yo me sintiera bien, o para olvidarme de todo. Él miró mi boca y la besó, luego chupó suavemente mi cuello y mi oído.

Besándome otra vez, se metió lentamente en mi interior. Nunca había estado con nadie más que con Alec, y me imaginé que la mecánica del sexo siempre sería la misma, pero de alguna manera eso no era lo mismo. Era diferente a lo que había estado fantaseando, más dura, más profunda y más grande de lo que imaginaba cuando estaba solo yo y mis dedos desesperados. Me quedé más abierta, separando mis rodillas, y él se hundió más antes de retirarse y hacerlo de nuevo, y otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que los dos estuvimos bien pegados, húmedos y jadeantes. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo y él sacudió la cabeza, como si fuera a decir algo, pero yo solo clavé mis talones en él y le agarré la espalda hasta que estuvo perfectamente alineado en mí y entonces me corrí, y no me callé en ese momento.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró él, se mordió el labio y miró hacia donde él golpeaba, y eso fue todo, se corrió, jadeó y colapsó encima de mí.

Después de un minuto salió de mí y se acostó a mi lado, su pecho subía y bajaba, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. Me apoyé en mi lado y sólo lo miré, las líneas de su cuerpo, cómo de duro y tonificado estaba para mi cuerpo suave y curvado. Era tan, tan hermoso, tan terriblemente guapo. Ahora sabía lo que se sentía al tener a ese hombre dentro de mí, y yo lo quería siempre, quería sus manos y su cara y... todo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, arrastrándose sobre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Sus pestañas eran tan largas.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, pasando una mano por cada hueco y curva de mi cuerpo, por mis caderas, mis pechos y mis muslos.

Asentí con la cabeza, cada vez más cerca, y lo besé. Sólo quería estar cerca de él. No sabía cómo iba a manejar durante una semana el no ser capaz de hacer esto cuando quisiera, pero luego empujé ese pensamiento lejos de mi cabeza porque realmente no quería mancillar este sueño.

Por ahora, sólo estaba... el ahora.

Masen sonrió soñoliento, poniendo mi cuerpo encima del suyo y entonces puso las mantas sobre dos. Sujetó mis caderas con sus manos y me besó en la boca.

—Tampoco es un juego para mí.

* * *

** Ohh, a pesar de todo lo que tienen encima, han podido "disfrutar" de su primera vez :)**

**¡Nos vemos el viernes! ;)**

**Pd. No pongo agradecimientos porque no tengo mucho tiempo y me voy a trabajar, besosss.**


	13. Capítulo 13: Aullido

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, os dejo que lo disfrutéis :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Aullido**

Mi vida se basaba en líneas que se cruzaban. Las drogas, la violencia, cosas que conocía pero que opté por alejarme de ellas. Alec cruzó una la noche en la que me golpeó, y yo crucé una cuando tomé la decisión de besar Masen ese día.

Habíamos cruzado una línea bien grande hoy, y no había manera de que pudiera volver a comportarme como antes, ni aunque quisiera. Éramos solo Masen y yo, desnudos y besándonos, y cuando él se puso duro de nuevo después de un rato, le dejé entrar en mí como si no fuera nada.

Excepto que sí era algo.

Fue más rápido esta vez, con más fuerza, teñido de desesperación, como si esta vez estuviéramos persiguiendo la culminación en lugar de perdernos en el proceso. Pero eso no significó que fuera menos, y si yo antes pensaba que Masen era hermoso, no era nada comparado con cómo se veía ahora, perdiendo el control cuando se empujaba en mí, sus manos sujetándome, mi estómago se tensaba hasta que él se tumbaba y me abrazaba, con su cara enterrada en mi cuello.

Deslizó una mano entre nosotros, tocándome hasta que me corrí. Le tomó más tiempo, nuestra primera vez no tardó tanto tiempo. Pero me encantaba. Lo necesitaba. Yo era de lejos consciente de que saltar de una relación a otra no era lo mejor o lo más saludable, pero no estaba interesada en una relación. Estaba interesada en Masen, y en todo lo que él conllevaba.

Alec pensó que conmigo tenía a una chica para todo, y por un tiempo fui esa chica para él. Me quedé a su lado durante mucho tiempo, incluso cuando me di cuenta de que él estaba metiéndose lo bastante profundo en las cosas que yo no quería tener nada que ver. Resultaba que yo todavía era esa chica... pero no con él. Era Masen. Siempre.

Él se alejó un poco, tirando de mi barbilla hacia abajo para besarme mientras se corría. Nos mecimos lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, yendo a la deriva como las hojas del otoño.

—Tengo que darme una ducha —le susurré, dándole un beso en la cara mientras m e levantaba. Era un desastre total.

—Ve —dijo asintiendo—. Estaré enseguida contigo.

… …

El camino a casa fue diferente. Había una paz en mi corazón que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, como si tal vez todo fuera a estar bien. Por primera vez en un tiempo tenía esperanza. Sabía que, en una semana, las cosas serían diferentes.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no tenía miedo, porque lo tenía. Mucho miedo. Pero había vivido con el temor de un tipo u otro durante tanto tiempo que era normal. Apestaba, pero esa era mi vida. Por lo menos este miedo era templado con esperanza.

No había nadie en casa cuando volvimos. Masen me dejó y volvió a su lugar al final de la propiedad. Yo sabía que era importante mantener las apariencias, pero lo odiaba. Se sentía algo contrario a la intuición, como si debiéramos estar más unidos que nunca en estos momentos, no separados.

Caminé sin rumbo por los alrededores, escuchando el aullido del viento en la ladera y su grito a través de las ventanas, mientras contemplaba la cocina impecable y los suelos limpios. Maggie había estado aquí, y olía como si hubiera comenzado a cocinar algo en la olla. Lo hacía a veces. Creo que sentía lástima por mí, pero al igual que todos nuestros empleados, estaba obligada a callarse. Ella mantenía su boca cerrada, hacía su trabajo, y se le pagaba.

Mi estómago gruñó y me doy cuenta de que por una vez Masen y yo no íbamos a salir a comer. Me acerqué a olla de barro y miré, mi boca se hizo agua al ver lo que parecía ser una especie de guiso, lleno de patatas, zanahorias y albóndigas.

De repente sonó mi teléfono, asustándome. Dejé caer la cuchara de servir y cogí el teléfono de mi bolso.

Alec.

— ¿Hola?

—Hola, cariño. ¿Te han dado el masaje?

—Sí, me lo han dado. Gracias.

— ¿Han hecho un buen trabajo?

Cerré los ojos, sonriendo.

—Lo han hecho. Ellos... han sido muy profundos.

—Bien, bien. Te lo merecías.

Me tragué el impulso de decir algo grosero. Me merecía mucho más que un estúpido masaje, y los dos lo sabíamos. Sin embargo mi silencio probablemente se lo dijo todo, porque él se aclaró la garganta después de un segundo.

—Escucha, va a ser una noche muy larga para mí. Félix y yo estamos en el Sur...

—No me dijiste que te ibas de nuevo.

—Sí, bueno, algo ocurrió. No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

—No me gusta estar aquí sola. Me da escalofríos —. En realidad eso era cierto. Estaba dividida entre querer que Alec Dvoskin se mantuviera alejado de mí y estar nerviosa y sola. Ugh.

—No estás sola, cariño. Masen está justo al lado. Dile que vaya, que se quede en el sofá o algo así.

Le sonreí a mi reflejo en la ventana.

—Sí. Tal vez lo haga.

… …

Masen y yo cenamos juntos, y luego él durmió en el sofá mientras yo me retiraba a la habitación. Saber que estaba tan cerca me hacía sentir muy bien, aunque odiaba que él estuviera ahí y yo aquí. Nunca me arriesgaría a ir con él, pero cada parte de mí clamaba por eso.

Alec estaba en la cama, completamente vestido y encima de las sábanas, cuando me desperté por la mañana. No tenía ni idea de cuando había entrado, y tuve cuidado de no despertarlo.

Después del café y del desayuno, Masen me llevó al campo de tiro. Era mi cuarta vez, y aunque no era ninguna experta, estaba mucho más segura y capaz de lo que era antes. Era capaz de golpear mi objetivo gran parte del tiempo, y Masen me aseguró que si alguna vez yo estaba en una 'mala situación', definitivamente iba a ser capaz de hacer algo de daño.

Detestaba la lucha y la violencia. Yo entendía que ellas eran una parte integral de la vida que llevaba, pero las odiaba. Saber que algún día podría haber motivos para infligir dolor a otra persona me hacía sentir mal.

—Me sorprende que Alec no haya dicho nada de que nosotros vengamos aquí — comenté una vez que estuvimos de vuelta en el coche y nos dirigíamos a Berkeley Hill —. O que no se haya dado cuenta.

—He desactivado el GPS —lo dijo con indiferencia, pero yo estaba un poco desconcertada.

— ¿Cómo?

—No es tan difícil. Y si él se da cuenta, solo va a suponer que algo salió mal electrónicamente. De todos modos no es como si tú supieras que estaba activado, por lo que no habría tenido ninguna razón para que la hubieras inhabilitado tú.

Asentí con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño mientras volvía la mirada hacia la ventana. Lo que él decía tenía sentido, aunque me di cuenta de que en realidad no había respondido a mi pregunta. A veces pensaba que podría haber más de Masen que lo que parecía. Él se había entrenado bien, eso era obvio, pero todos los chicos de Alec lo había hecho hasta cierto punto. Sin embargo, con Masen había algo extra. Podría ser porque él era un extraño, alguien que tenía un calibre más alto y tenía que probarse a sí mismo. A diferencia de Félix, quien era un pariente de sangre, y Marcus, a quien Alec conocía desde primaria, Masen fue una referencia. Si no eras de la familia, y no eras un amigo cercano, cercano —tan cercano que bien podrías ser la familia— entonces tenías que ser recomendado.

No sabía quien había recomendado a Masen, porque yo me mantenía fuera de los negocios de Alec —literalmente— pero alguien tenía que haberlo hecho. Me dieron ganas de saber más, de hacer más preguntas, pero ya tendríamos tiempo una vez que fuéramos libres. No quería ponerle en un terreno áspero, exigiendo cosas que podían meterle en problemas.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Masen se rió, pasándose la mano por encima de mi brazo—. Me has hecho desaparecer por un rato.

Sacudí la cabeza, incapaz de dejar de sonreírle cuando me miraba así, miradas de reojo que capturaban la luz de la tarde, y una sonrisa perezosa y torcida. Me derretía.

—Estoy pensando en ti.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Me mordí el labio, no tenía ganas de hablar de cosas serias.

—Nada. ¿A dónde vamos? ¿A Tilden? Tengo hambre.

—Hay un camión de tacos...

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí —le di un gesto decisivo, mi estomago ya rugía.

Puse mi mano sobre su regazo, y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

Terminamos en el bosque, en algún lugar alejado de la gente, muy arriba en las colinas. Para ser alguien que no había crecido ahí, conocía muy bien el camino de alrededor, especialmente los lugares tranquilos y aislados, con vistas de ensueño a través de los árboles y un montón de privacidad. Me senté en el capó mientras él estaba a mi lado, y hablamos mientras comíamos tacos, contando historias de cuando éramos niños. Eso era lo que me gustaba saber de él, ya que por imperfecto que pudiera ser el tema, siempre había algo bonito en la infancia.

Él terminó antes que yo, y después de habernos limpiado con servilletas y habernos acabado la Coca-Cola mexicana, nos quedamos en silencio, dejando que los sonidos del bosque, como el crujido árboles, los pájaros y los pequeños animales reemplazaran nuestra charla. Muy pronto se hizo evidente que esta vez él era el que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, con los ojos desenfocados mientras miraba fijamente a algo invisible. Le observé por un rato, admirándolo... no solo por fuera era hermoso, sino que en el interior era valiente y protector. Él me hacía sentir segura… y tan vez amada.

Después de un segundo, parpadeó y se giró, sonriendo lentamente cuando me pilló mirándole. Él se acercó, poniéndose entre mis piernas flexionadas, enganchando sus manos por debajo de mis rodillas. Hoy llevaba puesto unos leggings, así que era más fácil sentir cuando él se presionaba contra mí. Tal vez siempre debería llevar leggings.

A veces, como ahora, solo sus ojos sonreían.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Él se puso serio, y nos miramos el uno al otro hasta que me puse intranquila.

—Yo solía pensar en ti, a veces —le dije.

— ¿Sí? Yo también solía pensar en ti.

—Quiero decir... fantaseaba. —Mi voz se convirtió en un susurro tímido, y mi corazón latió más rápido, aunque él seguramente lo sabía. Y aunque ya habíamos estado unidos físicamente.

Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente, con los ojos hacia abajo. Todo lo que yo podía ver eran sus largas pestañas. Mi corazón saltó.

— ¿Qué fantasías? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Acerca de estar contigo. Como estuvimos ayer.

Él asintió con la cabeza de nuevo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la comisura de su boca.

— ¿Eso es todo?

Me ardía la cara, y tragué.

—Imaginé que me besabas por todas partes.

—Yo también imaginé que te besaba en todas partes.

Cerré mis tobillos alrededor de sus piernas para mantenerlo cerca para poder darle un beso.

Y lo hice. Una y otra vez, le besé.

… …

En casa, James y Nahuel estaban en la cocina con un tipo alto y musculoso que nunca había visto. Mi estómago se apretó, y deseé, por un momento, que Masen hubiera entrado conmigo. Siempre asumíamos que las posibles amenazas se cernían una vez salíamos de la casa, nunca pensábamos acerca de lo que podría pasar aquí. Lo cual era estúpido, lo sabía. Sobre todo con la vida que llevábamos.

Félix y Marcus estaban por lo general alrededor, y nosotros confiábamos en ellos tanto como en cualquiera, pero yo no los veía. Más importante aún, ¿dónde estaba Alec?

—Hola, Bella —dijo James, mirándome de reojo. Era tan bruto. Le había pillado mirándome más de una vez, de una manera que me hacía sentir desnuda. Por otra parte, él miraba a la mayoría de las chicas de esa manera... lo que hacía que fuera aún peor.

—Hola —le dije, cortada. Mis manos estaban sobre mi teléfono, lista para llamar a Masen.

Entonces, dos cosas sucedieron: Alec avanzó en dirección a la habitación y hubo un golpe seco detrás de mí, en la puerta. Me giré alrededor y miré por la mirilla, aliviada al ver la cara de Masen.

—Hola —respiré una vez abrí la puerta.

—Hola —sus ojos estaban puestos en el escenario detrás de mí, y de pronto pensé en la cámara secreta. ¿Él... lo había visto? ¿Había visto lo que acababa de pasar aquí? Debía haberlo visto. A lo mejor él trabajaba para otra familia. O tal vez tenía una vendetta personal. Todo era posible. Intranquila, le dejé entrar y cerré la puerta, frotándome las manos arriba y abajo por mis brazos.

Alec me saludó.

—Me preguntaba cuando estarías en casa.

—Manicura —le dije agitando los dedos. Era mentira. Me habían puesto el doble de lo normal de gel de manicura, así que iba mucho menos que antes, y de todos modos no era como si Alec se diera cuenta de las estúpidas uñas.

No solía ser así, él solía ser ultra-atento, pero era como si la presión y la coca le marearan el cerebro. Eso había destruido nuestra relación, y estaba afectando a cómo manejaba las cosas, a cómo funcionaba su negocio. Incluso yo lo veía.

Y ahora él sonreía suavemente y yo asentía con la cabeza, aún absorbiendo lo que estaba pasando con James y sus amigos. Eché un vistazo a Masen, quien me devolvió la mirada.

—Voy a... voy a mi habitación —murmuré.

Él asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, y yo desaparecí.

* * *

**Bueno... por lo menos pueden disfrutar de algún que otro rato juntos.**

**¡Nos vemos el lunes, pasad buen fin de semana! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994, Alexa08, Caty Bells, nesines, Karina Masen, Milhoja, lucylucy, Leah De Call, Kisara Masen, Maya Masen Cullen, lakentsb, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Vianey Cullen, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov, Alizce, Amy Cullen Black, Tita Moon, ClariceCullen, Alejandra, Babyboo27, marycullenmasen, alejita0524, Nandita21unexplained, twilight-love1694, lokaxtv, Yoa P Stewart, Marianixcr, kami cullen castillo, amys cullen, RaqLopez, caritofornasier, LunaS Purple, yyamile, Mary de cullen, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, torposoplo12, Clau Vale, Thania Cullen Swan, Shibubiinafic, Mystery-thief, YuliaRCullen, Reyna Anicama Tasayco, Gusdha, yolita, Diana Prenze, eddieIlove, EternaEnamorada, Masilobe.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :)**


	14. Capítulo 14: Escurrirse

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! Os dejo un capi cortito de regalo, ayer me dijeron en el trabajo que ya soy fija y para celebrarlo lo he subido ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Escurrirse**

— ¿Cómo os conocisteis Alec y tú?

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no sabes eso? —pregunté, solo bromeando en parte.

—En realidad no.

Estábamos sentados en el sofá, después de un largo día de recados aburridos. Alec había estado dentro y fuera de la casa todo el día, dando vueltas como si su culo estuviera en llamas. Hacia las cinco, me dio un billete de cincuenta y me dijo que estaría de vuelta mañana. Últimamente había estado cada vez más reservado, consumido con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Apenas se acercaba a mí, sabía que no debía iniciar una relación sexual o incluso besarme después de la pesadilla de Acción de Gracias.

Pillándole en el pasillo, le agarré por la manga y le pregunté qué estaba haciendo.

—Poner algunas cosas en su sitio, cariño. Después de eso, nos estableceremos. Para toda la vida.

Yo fruncí el ceño, recordando la forma en la que me sentí cuando dijo eso. En cierto modo me dio escalofríos.

— ¿Bella?

Eché un vistazo a Masen, cuya cabeza estaba en mi regazo ahora. Pasando los dedos por su pelo, suspiré, pensando en Alec y en mí al principio de nuestra relación.

—Séptimo grado. Yo todavía era un poco nueva —sonreí, recordando lo desgarbado y mono que era Alec entonces—. Él era un tipo duro, incluso en aquel entonces, pero no quiso dejar que los niños se burlaran de mí o lo que fuera. Terminé ayudándole en matemáticas... y fuimos solo amigos durante mucho tiempo —me encogí de hombros—. Empezamos a salir oficialmente en mi segundo año.

—Así que... ¿nunca has estado con nadie más? ¿Habéis permanecido juntos todo el tiempo?

—Sí, desde que yo tenía quince años. Fuimos al cine en nuestra primera cita. Él estaba obsesionado con películas de mafiosos, imagínate —pensar en Alec de esa manera me puso triste. No siempre fue un tipo malo, pero en retrospectiva había podido ver las señales.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —pregunté. La luz de la tarde se filtraba a través de una de las ventanas, dándole a su cabello un brillo ardiente.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—Ya sabes qué —dije, dándole a su cabello un pequeño tirón—. Quiero todos los detalles escabrosos de tus relaciones pasadas.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Ugh, ¿por qué?

—Me gusta torturarme.

— ¿Eso realmente te torturaría? —preguntó, sentándose. Su pelo era una locura, y yo ahogué una carcajada.

—Está bien. No han sido muchas en los últimos años, para que lo sepas... ese tipo de estilo de vida no fomenta exactamente la estabilidad —asentí con la cabeza, porque lo entendía. Félix y Marcus no tienen nada a parte de sus noches locas—. Pero de todos modos... bueno, hubo una tal Sheila Murphy en el octavo grado. Estaba bastante coladito por ella. La besé una noche cuando un grupo de amigos estábamos fuera haciendo el truco o trato.

— ¿Fue tu primer beso?

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo era la chica?

—Pelo largo y rubio, ojos azules. Con pecas.

— ¿Te gustan las rubias?

—Prefiero las morenas.

Rodando los ojos, le golpeé con una almohada.

—Mhm. Sigue.

—Melanie Howell fue en el primer año. Estábamos como juntos y separados... no lo sé. Ella era guapa, pero un poco loca.

—Loca por ti, supongo.

—Sí, claro. Ella fue mi primera vez, pero yo no supe hasta más tarde que no yo no fui la suya.

— ¿Te molestó?

—Yo estaba más molesto porque me mintió.

—Eso es un poco extraño —dije, preguntándome cómo había sido él en aquel entonces—. ¿Eras como un atleta? ¿O un friki?

—Ninguno. Solo era... normalito —se removió en el sofá—. No lo sé... hubo un par de chicas aquí y allá, pero no hice mucho hasta la universidad.

— ¿Te convertiste en un tío que se enrollaba con cualquiera? —pregunté, fingiendo seriedad.

Él se quedó muy quieto y luego se acercó, peleando conmigo juguetonamente.

—Realmente no deberías haber dicho eso —susurró, sonriéndome.

—No tengo miedo —respiré, mirando su perfecta boca.

Él me vio mirándole y me besó suavemente, su lengua apenas tocaba la mía.

—No fui un santo, pero tampoco lo que dices.

—No lo sé, tú eres una especie de santo para mí —le dije.

Él se movió y yo pasé mis piernas alrededor de él. Nos metimos mano por un tiempo.

Hacía un rato, después de que Alec, Félix y Marcus se fueran, Masen admitió que había ajustado las cámaras para que la grabación se centrara en el camino a su casa y fuera como un bucle. Eso mostraba el mismo escenario una y otra vez. De esa manera podíamos visitarnos sin que saliéramos en el video. Era arriesgado, eso estaba claro, pero eso no importaba porque solo tendríamos que hacerlo por unos días más.

Tres, para ser exactos. Tres días, y luego me iría para siempre. Me preguntaba si alguna vez llegaría a ver a Charlie de nuevo.

—A veces pienso que estás haciendo algo más allá que ayudarme a salir de aquí —dije, mirando a Masen una vez que nos separamos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

—Por todo. Todas estas cosas con las cámaras, el GPS... es muy Bond. James Bond.

—Yo sólo soy un fanático de los ordenadores, Bella —se rió, los ojos se le arrugaron en las esquinas—. Es una de las razones por las que Alec me contrató. De hecho, le ayudé a afinar su sistema de cámaras cuando llegué aquí, para que fuera más eficaz.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Hmm —los dos sabíamos que había cosas que él no me estaba diciendo, pero yo había elegido confiar en él. Debía hacerlo, yo podría haberle elegido a él independientemente de mis circunstancias, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, era mi única opción.

Él se apartó de mí, levantándome con él.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos a ir? —le pregunté discretamente, mirando por las puertas correderas de cristal. Era un día bastante brillante, el sol asomaba entre las nubes hinchadas—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Él no me contestó, y yo lo miré por encima del hombro, pero él parecía preocupado. Eso hizo que me doliera el estómago. Otra cosa se me ocurrió, algo que me hizo sentir aún peor.

— ¿Vamos a estar juntos después de salir de aquí?

—Sí —apartó mi pelo a un lado, besando mi cuello—. Te lo prometo.

Alec no vino hasta el mediodía del día siguiente. Olía un poco a perfume, cosa que era tan cliché que apenas podía creerlo. Me mordí de nuevo la lengua para no decir los comentarios que quería decir, porque no solo yo estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo a sus espaldas, sino porque también quería hacerme lo más invisible posible en estos días. Su uso de drogas continuaba, y eso lo convertía en alguien emocional. Unas veces me apartaba y otras estaba encima de mí. Era confuso, y yo estaba contenta de haber cortado el apego emocional de mi parte desde hacía ya un tiempo.

Pero entonces me arrinconó en la habitación, abrazándome por detrás. No le oí venir, y me asustó tanto que dejé caer el teléfono sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, frotando su barbilla contra mi mejilla. Era lo más cerca que había estado de mí desde la noche en la que me golpeó. Me pregunté si él pensaba en eso tanto como yo. Sin embargo, sabía por experiencia que era fácil bloquear los recuerdos y las emociones cuando estabas constantemente drogado.

—Mirando unas fotos —le dije, señalando hacia abajo al teléfono.

—Mm. Bueno, escucha. Quería tener tu opinión sobre algo.

Mantuve mi cara neutral, yo mismo salía suavemente de su abrazo y me senté en el borde de la cama.

—Está bien...

Sonriendo, él se dejó caer a mi lado y me tendió una caja negra. Mi corazón se aceleró, pero no de la manera en la que me gustaría, al ver algo como eso. La acepté con cautela, rezándole a Dios que no fuera lo que yo creía que era.

—Ábrelo —me indicó.

Puse un anillo de diamantes en mi palma. Mi boca se secó y juro que sentí la sangre irse de mi cara.

—Sé que las cosas han sido una mierda, pero te prometo que... después de todo esto, vamos a desaparecer por un tiempo. Y vamos a ser tú y yo. ¿Vale? Quiero... sé que hemos hablado sobre esto en el pasado, pero quiero que pienses en esto ahora.

— ¿Pensar en qué? —pregunté con voz temblorosa.

—Pensar en... tomar mi apellido. —Dios, él ni siquiera podía decirlo. Si yo estaba hubiera estado esperando que él me lo propusiera, ese momento hubiera sido una decepción. Y estaba tan fuera de contexto. Si él me lo hubiera preguntado hacía un año, a pesar de que las cosas estaban empezando a deteriorarse, yo hubiera dicho que sí. Aún había esperanza en aquel entonces. Yo podría haberlo lamentado después, pero yo lo hubiera aceptado.

Era increíble cómo las cosas podían cambiar tan drásticamente en un año.

Tragando saliva, asentí con la cabeza.

—Es un poco loco ahora, Alec. Mejor no apresurar nada, ¿de acuerdo? —reprimí las lágrimas y me incliné hacia adelante, besando su mejilla.

—No te preocupes —dijo él, confiado y alegre. Me deslizó el anillo en el dedo de todos modos—. Solo es para que te acostumbres a él, ¿vale?

Asentí con la cabeza, tenía el estómago revuelto. Dos días más.

Dos.

—Te quiero, cariño.

—Yo también te quiero.

Esa era la cosa: él me quería. Él me quería tanto que nunca me dejaría ir. Y con la forma en la que sus sentimientos y su comportamiento errático iban y venían, y el lado más oscuro de su 'amor' —la posesión y el dolor— era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que me hiciera mucho daño, tal vez incluso me matara.

Huir era un riesgo, pero también lo era quedarse. Dejarle era la única oportunidad que tenía.

* * *

**Ainss, dos días más y podrán escapar.**

**¡Nos vemos el lunes! :D**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994, Alexa08, Caty Bells, nesines, Karina Masen, Milhoja, lucylucy, Leah De Call, Kisara Masen, Maya Masen Cullen, lakentsb, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Vianey Cullen, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov, Alizce, Amy Cullen Black, Tita Moon, ClariceCullen, Alejandra, Babyboo27, marycullenmasen, alejita0524, Nandita21unexplained, twilight-love1694, lokaxtv, Yoa P Stewart, Marianixcr, kami cullen castillo, amys cullen, RaqLopez, caritofornasier, LunaS Purple, yyamile, Mary de cullen, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, torposoplo12, Clau Vale, Thania Cullen Swan, Shibubiinafic, Mystery-thief, YuliaRCullen, Reyna Anicama Tasayco, Gusdha, yolita, Diana Prenze, eddieIlove, EternaEnamorada, Masilobe, robsten-pattinson, Gretchen CullenMasen, Rei Hino Cullen, Angie Cullen Lutz, pituk9.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :)**


	15. Capítulo 15: Barra de chocolate

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, os dejo un nuevo capítulo con un final bastante interesante, por cierto ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Barra de chocolate**

El día de hoy era extrañamente cálido.

No era un calor de verano, pero tampoco hacia el frío de invierno. Me puse un vestido negro de manga larga, pensando que siempre podría ponerme una manga o dos más si íbamos a alguna parte.

Estábamos a un solo día. Mañana por la noche Masen y yo nos habríamos ido. Estaba tan ansiosa como emocionada.

Un Jolly Rancher salió de las sábanas mientras hacía la cama, cayendo al suelo. Alec siempre había tenido un gusto por los dulces, pero últimamente la adicción a la comida chatarra parecía rivalizar con las drogas. Se había puesto un poco delgado. A veces él optaba por los dulces en lugar de los alimentos de verdad, me seguía preguntando si había algún tipo de relación extraña entre el consumo de drogas y el azúcar. No podía contar la cantidad de veces que me había encontrado caramelos de goma en el mostrador de la cocina o envoltorios de chicles en los cojines del sofá, y eso con Maggie limpiando la mayoría de los días. Me recordaba al Halloween de cuando era niña.

Tiré el caramelo a la basura y le envié un mensaje a Masen, preguntándome si todavía estaría alrededor. Nos habíamos tomado nuestra habitual taza de café antes, pero luego había desaparecido, diciendo que tenía un par de llamadas que hacer. Sin embargo, Alec se quedó un rato. Estaba de buen humor, tirando juguetonamente de mi trenza, diciéndome que le gustaba mi vestido. Creo que pensaba que ambos estábamos bien ahora debido al 'compromiso'. Él me dio un beso antes de irse, y aunque lo odiaba, se lo permití. Estaba tan cerca de la libertad... tan cerca. No podía dejar que nada se estropeara ahora.

El anillo de diamantes estaba en la mesa de noche, lo dejé ahí cuando me lo quité antes de acostarme. Alec quería que lo usara, así que lo haría, pero su peso era inoportuno, y estaba amplificado por mi engaño. Lo más probable era que lo vendiera cuando me fuera, porque a parte del dinero en efectivo que Alec me dejaba, yo tenía muy poco dinero. Ahora me di cuenta de que esa era otra manera de controlarme. No podía tener un trabajo, así que debía confiar en él para que me diera lo que necesitaba. Me puse el anillo de nuevo, preguntándome qué diría Masen cuando lo viera.

Masen me contestó el mensaje, diciendo que estaba en camino. Yo le escribí de nuevo, haciéndole saber que tenía que hacer compras, por si acaso él pensaba que era otro día de caminata o de ir a Tilden. Me puse los calcetines y las botas, me envolví una bufanda alrededor del cuello, y cogí una chaqueta ligera por si acaso. El área de la bahía tenía tantos microclimas como personas, por lo que podría llegar a congelarme con la misma facilidad que podría sudar.

No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Alec. Ayer por la noche, después de la propuesta, le dije que hoy iría de compras por San Francisco. Le gustó la idea, me sugirió que comprara un par de cosas nuevas para las próximas fiestas a las que teníamos que asistir. No me gustaba no saber dónde estaba, a pesar de que generalmente estaba por todos los sitios. Él podría estar en Los Ángeles o en el centro de Berkeley, yo no lo sabía. Masen y yo íbamos a tener que proceder con cautela, costara lo que costara.

Llamaron a la puerta. Cogí mi bolso y salí, cerrando rápidamente antes de unirme a Masen para el paseo.

— ¿Vamos a la ciudad, no? —preguntó.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad.

—Sí. Alec quiere que consiga ropa nueva para Navidad. Vestidos y cosas así.

Él asintió con la cabeza, cambiando la canción de su iPod antes de meterse en la calzada.

—No hay problema.

—Bueno... Alec me dio esto —le dije finalmente, levantando mi mano izquierda.

Los ojos de Masen parpadearon hacia el anillo, luego se alejaron, y entonces volvieron al anillo. Él entornó los ojos.

— ¿Un anillo de compromiso?

De repente, la importancia de eso me golpeó realmente fuerte, y cerré los ojos, tragándome un sollozo. Yo podría dejar de estar enamorada de Alec, y podría tener miedo de él y tal vez incluso estar asqueada por su estilo de vida y las decisiones que tomaba, pero una parte de mí estaba de luto por la pérdida de lo que alguna vez tuvimos. Él fue mi primer amor.

Que eso estuviera terminando de esta manera era horrible.

Sentí a Masen detenerse, y cuando abrí los ojos, estábamos en el aparcamiento de una gasolinera.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Limpié con mi mano las lágrimas de mis mejillas, me miré en el espejo, asegurándome de que no acababa de arruinar el maquillaje de mis ojos.

—No lo sé.

—Es un anillo de compromiso.

—Sí. Él piensa...

— ¿Qué te parece?

Le di una mirada, pensando que estaba loco.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estás enfadada, y lo entiendo, pero eso no significa nada. No tiene que significar nada algo que no quieres —hizo una pausa, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Es una promesa por su parte... pero por la tuya, es solo un accesorio. ¿De acuerdo?

Sollozando, asentí con la cabeza, mirando la forma en la que el anillo brillaba al sol.

—Todos nos jugamos lo nuestro, Bella. A veces es cuestión de vida o muerte, ¿sabes?

—Es solo que... salió de la nada —le dije—. Las cosas nunca han estado tan mal, y sin embargo, él está planeando nuestra maldita boda. Yo... él está perdido, Masen. Él está negando todo.

—Él niega un montón de cosas —exhalando fuertemente, se sentó de nuevo—. Alec va a perder mucho más que tú con la forma en la que ha estado manejando las cosas. Él es impaciente, y hace mierdas sin pensar.

— ¿Cómo qué? —le pregunté, dándome cuenta de que Masen sabía muchos más detalles que yo. Bueno, quiero decir, yo sabía eso. Pero escucharle a él decirlo despertó mi interés.

Él se mordió la uña del pulgar por un segundo, y luego salió del coche.

—Dame un segundo. Voy a llenarlo, ya que estamos aquí.

A nuestro alrededor, la gente iba a su marcha. Una joven madre con un cochecito rosa estaba en la esquina esperando en el paso de peatones. Dos niños con chaquetas y pantalones vaqueros estaban alrededor de la tienda, riéndose a carcajadas. La gente entraba y salía de la estación de servicio como un reloj, reabasteciéndose de combustible y dirigiéndose a Dios sabía dónde. ¿Sería tan fácil para mí convertirme en otra cara? ¿Hasta dónde tendríamos que ir?

Me asomo para ver a Masen, quien estaba mirándome. Se mordió el labio y sonrió, haciendo un gesto para que bajara la ventana.

— ¿Quieres algo de dentro? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros, y luego miré hacia atrás. Eran las 7:11

— ¿Tal vez una barra de chocolate para después?

Él asintió con la cabeza, sustituyendo la bomba de gas y cogiendo el pequeño recibo. La tensión en mi pecho se disolvió cuando lo veo alejarse de allí. Lo amaba con esos jeans, y me encantaba cómo caminaba, su discreto sex appleal, su arrogancia.

Era lo opuesto a Alec en muchos sentidos. El hecho de que yo hubiera pasado de uno al otro decía mucho sobre cómo yo debía haber cambiado también. ¿Cuán ciega era antes? Mi última pelea con Charlie vino a mi mente, acompañada por el dolor mismo que siempre aparecía al pensar en él. Él estaba por aquí en alguna parte, pero él no sabía dónde estaba yo.

Quería volver a verlo antes de desaparecer.

… …

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad y encontramos un sitio en el estacionamiento, Masen más o menos me puso al tanto de los planes de Alec. La gente con la que había estado reuniéndose, como el tipo enorme que vi en la cocina, todos llevando un negocio un poco diferente. Eran del sur de Los Angeles, y no eran familia. Por otra parte, sólo habían estado en escena durante los últimos cinco años. Se ocupaban principalmente de la coca y la heroína, pero Masen estaba bastante seguro de que también se ocupaban de las armas, cosa que era completamente espinosa.

Al igual que Félix, Masen estaba preocupado porque esos chicos parecieran más sombríos que el promedio criminal. Me reí cuando dijo eso, pero yo entendía de dónde lo había sacado. Él dijo que parecía haber muy poca lealtad entre ellos, así que, ¿quién podía decir que iban a tratar mejor a Alec? Y Alec trajo a dos de ellos a la casa una vez, un gran error. Cada vez podía ver más y más por qué Aro y Cayo querrían las pelotas de Alec si lo supieran. Todo aquel golpe y la promesa de una riqueza inimaginable estaban cegando Alec, haciéndole tomar grandes y estúpidos riesgos, y me alegraba de que fuéramos a alejarnos.

El plan era ir al supermercado... mañana por la tarde, y no regresar. Ya tenía una maleta y estaba lista para irme con Masen.

Por hoy, sin embargo, todavía estábamos en el papel. Yo sabía a las tiendas que quiera ir, así que perdí poco tiempo cogiendo varios vestidos. Ir de compras no era realmente para lo que yo estaba de humor hoy —era simplemente una excusa para mi ausencia prolongada de la casa— pero me mantendría ágil.

Saber que Alec ya no tenía acceso a nuestro paradero exacto era muy liberador. Masen y yo almorzamos en un restaurante de sushi que yo amaba y luego hicimos el camino de vuelta al otro lado de la bahía.

Terminamos donde siempre lo hacíamos, al lado de los árboles y por encima de las nubes. Habíamos reducido bastante nuestro hábito de fumar, sobre todo para mantener la cabeza clara debido a las circunstancias, pero hoy teníamos tiempo, así que fumamos. Es solo un cigarrillo, pero era perfecto, y el ambiente era fresco y tranquilo.

—No podremos hacer esto... después —dijo Masen, dando una calada.

Yo estaba sentada en el capó, con los ojos medio cerrados y la cara vuelta hacia el cielo. Hacía frío ahí, y la niebla rodaba alrededor, pero aún estaban los últimos restos de sol.

— ¿Porque será peligroso, no? —le pregunté.

—Sí. Vamos a tener que ser muy cuidadoso. No tener ningún material ilegal.

—Bien. —Yo ya había tenido suficiente 'material ilegal' como para varias vidas.

Después de un momento sentí sus manos en mis muslos desnudos.

—Por lo que veo, has vuelto a usar ropa que no es lo suficientemente caliente —bromeó, haciéndome cosquillas debajo de la rodilla.

Yo traté de retorcerme, pero él me sujetaba bien, tirándome más cerca del borde.

—Es suficiente —le dije, riéndome—. Tu capó también es agradable y caliente.

—Tú capó sí es agradable y caliente —dijo, y el tono de su voz me hizo abrir los ojos. Pensé en lo que acababa de decir, lo que le estaba dando a entender, y mi boca se abrió.

— ¿Acabas de hacer un comentario pervertido?

— ¿Qué? —dijo, sonriendo—. Nunca. —Sus manos movieron más, separando mis piernas.

Me estremecí y sonreí, y comencé a llegar a él, pero él me empujó suavemente hacia abajo con una mano mientras llegaba más alto por debajo de mi vestido con la otra. Sus dedos estaban fríos, y yo temblé la primera vez que los sentí, pero luego él me levantó de todos modos y me besó. Él me besa de una manera loca, el viento también soplaba a nuestro alrededor mientras nos estábamos besando.

—Tú me haces sentir que puedo tenerlo todo —dijo él de pronto.

Miré hacia él, sorprendida, porque él por lo general tenía los labios apretados con sus emociones.

—Opino lo mismo —le admití. Él me hacía sentir mucho más, pero no sabía si lo podía decir.

Me besó de nuevo, profunda y febrilmente, y luego me empujó de nuevo, así que estaba acostada. Puso mi ropa interior a un lado y procedió a cumplir mi fantasía, bajando sobre mí hasta que yo fui un desastre... emocionalmente, no sólo físicamente. Él me levantó y me llevó de nuevo al coche, al asiento trasero. Yo estaba temblando, mareada y respirando con dificultad por correrme de esa manera, estaba sorprendida de la mejor manera por lo que él podría hacer.

—Realmente quiero esto ahora mismo —dijo él, pasando las manos por todo mi cuerpo—. ¿Tú lo quieres? ¿Aquí?

—Sí —gemí.

Él se acopló y me puso sobre su regazo con las piernas abiertas, uniéndonos por fin. Fue rápido, la puerta estaba abierta, y podría haber niebla entrando en el coche. Era una locura y algo romántico y si vivía hasta los cien años creo que siempre iba a recordar eso.

Cuando él se corrió, me besó, siempre lo hacía. Yo cogí su pelo y le devolví el beso: en sus labios, su mejilla, su oreja.

—Creo que te amo, Masen —susurré. Y estaba bien si él no me quería de la misma manera. Yo sólo necesitaba que él lo supiera en caso de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

Pero sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mí. Durante un largo momento, solo hubo silencio, y luego él se tiró hacia atrás para poder ver mi cara.

Apartó el pelo de mis ojos y dijo:

—Mi nombre es Edward.

* * *

**Oh, oh, parece que Masen/Edward va a confesarle algo... el miércoles más y mejor.**

**¡Hasta el miércoles! Mañana pondré adelanto en el grupo del facebook ;)**

* * *

**Edito y pongo explicación:**

**Para Bella él es Masen Hale, ella lo llama por su nombre, entonces cuando al final él le dice que es Edward, le está diciendo su verdadero nombre, que no es quien decía que era, no se si lo habéis pillado. De todas maneras el miércoles lo volveré a explicar otra vez.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994, Alexa08, Caty Bells, nesines, Karina Masen, Milhoja, lucylucy, Leah De Call, Kisara Masen, Maya Masen Cullen, lakentsb, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Vianey Cullen, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov, Alizce, Amy Cullen Black, Tita Moon, ClariceCullen, Alejandra, Babyboo27, marycullenmasen, alejita0524, Nandita21unexplained, twilight-love1694, lokaxtv, Yoa P Stewart, Marianixcr, kami cullen castillo, amys cullen, RaqLopez, caritofornasier, LunaS Purple, yyamile, Mary de cullen, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, torposoplo12, Clau Vale, Thania Cullen Swan, Shibubiinafic, Mystery-thief, YuliaRCullen, Reyna Anicama Tasayco, Gusdha, yolita, Diana Prenze, eddieIlove, EternaEnamorada, Masilobe, robsten-pattinson, Gretchen CullenMasen, Rei Hino Cullen, Angie Cullen Lutz, pituk9.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :)**


	16. Santo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, ya estoy aquí, os dejo un capítulo bastante importante e interesante, ya veréis ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Santo**

Muchas veces me había preguntado si la neblina absorbía el sonido. También me había preguntado eso de la nieve. Las cosas podían estar muy silenciosas cuando estabas en uno o en la otra. De repente me di cuenta que ese silencio estaba en ese momento, como si los árboles estuvieran esperando una respuesta a lo que se había dicho.

Me moví en el regazo de Masen... de Edward. Nos miramos el uno al otro, y traté de llegar a lo que acababa de decirme.

— ¿Edward Masen? —dije finalmente.

Él miró hacia abajo, las pestañas casi golpeaban su mejilla.

—Edward Cullen.

Si era completamente honesta conmigo misma, había ciertas posibilidades que habían tratado de surgir en mi mente. Posibilidades tan descabelladas e increíbles que las alejé, incapaz de manejar las consecuencias emocionales de lo que eso podría significar. Esas posibilidades estaban a plena luz ahora, rogando para que yo las reconociera, pero supuse que era terca. Quería a ese hombre, ese hombre a quien, al parecer, apenas conocía.

Aunque él no lo haría. Yo pensé que él querría que yo lo dijera.

—Eres un policía —le susurré, rezando a Dios para que él se riera como hacía cuando decía algo especialmente ingenuo.

Pero no lo hizo. Su agarre se apretó aún más, y llevó sus ojos hacia los míos. Él asintió con la cabeza una vez.

—Sí.

Me senté un poco hacia atrás, mirándolo. Siempre había habido algo en él, pero me pareció que era simplemente... química. Nuestra química. O carisma. Quiero decir, Alec solía tener algo con él también. Ni en un millón de años me hubiera imaginado que Masen era policía. Mis instintos me susurraban que él no era quien decía ser, o que podía ser más de lo que yo sabía... yo pensaba que él iba a protegerse a sí mismo en caso de que las cosas fueran mal.

Mi estómago se retorció, y luego, como la niebla, ese viejo entumecimiento comenzó a aparecer silenciosamente. Tragando, me bajé de su regazo, sintiéndome un poco sucia. ¿Cuánto de esto había sido real y cuánto actuado? Oí las cosas que él me había dicho en los últimos meses, meses que pasamos de ser protector y protegida a amantes.

Incluso ayer...

—_... eso no significa nada. No tiene que significar nada algo que no quieres._

—_Es una promesa por su parte... pero por la tuya, es sólo un accesorio. ¿De acuerdo?_

—_Todos nos jugamos lo nuestro, Bella. A veces es cuestión de vida o muerte, ¿sabes?_

—Para —dijo él, cogiendo mi brazo.

Me congelé en esa incómoda posición, con los pies en el suelo, pero la parte superior de mi cuerpo todavía en el interior.

—Por favor, déjame ir —le susurré.

Al darse cuenta de que yo estaba sensible como para sostenerme o agarrarme, me liberó de inmediato y yo me alejé, tirando de mi vestido hacia abajo. Me puse mi ropa interior con manos temblorosas, sin apenas recordar que él me las hubiera quitado. Estábamos tan perdidos...

—Bella, para —repitió, abrochándose los pantalones.

Me pasé los dedos por mi pelo, tratando desesperadamente de arreglarlo. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que podría estar muriéndome. Cada pensamiento que había tenido golpeaba violentamente mi cabeza, y simplemente, solo deseaba poder fumar un poco más. Solo quería que todo estuviera tan silencioso dentro de mi mente como lo estaba fuera. Cogiendo mi suéter con capucha del coche, donde lo habíamos dejado antes de entretenernos juntos, me lo puse y empecé a caminar más profundamente en el bosque.

Él estaba a mi lado, tirando de mí suavemente hasta detenerme, empujándome aún más suavemente contra un árbol y eso me recordó otra vez a nuestro primer beso, pero podría ser el último en esta ocasión. La idea me convirtió en líquido y estaba al borde las lágrimas otra vez, mojando mis mejillas.

— ¿Confías en mí? —preguntó—. Porque yo confío en ti, Bella. Confío en ti.

Él era demasiado guapo como para mirarlo, así que cerré los ojos.

—Sí. Yo confío en ti con mi vida.

—Esto no cambia nada de lo que…

—Esto lo cambia todo —sollocé, tapándome la boca.

—No, no es así —él se veía muy triste, y era una expresión que yo ya había visto antes—. Conoces la esencia de quien soy. Te dejé entrar, Bella, y fue un error que podría matarnos a los dos, pero lo hice porque... —él sacudió la cabeza, tirándose del pelo—. ¡Mierda! Porque los sentimientos que tengo por ti no son profesionales. No, en absoluto.

— ¿Me elegiste a propósito? —pregunté, secándome los ojos—. ¿Tú... dejaste que me acercara a ti para que me enamorara de ti? ¿Para contarte cosas?

—No. Yo no te necesito para eso —sus ojos se movieron—. Pero... no lo entiendes. He sido Masen Hale durante tres años. Se... se ha convertido en lo que soy. Tengo que luchar para conservar lo que realmente soy, pero también tengo que ocultarlo porque podría ser peligroso. Cada decisión que hago, lo hago con dos mentes. ¿Qué haría Masen? ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias para Edward si lo hiciera?

—Suenas como un loco —le dije, sollozando.

—A veces pienso que lo estoy —. Pensé en lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado ocultándose?

— ¿Cómo... llegaste a Alec?

—No fue fácil —se pasó la mano por la cara—. Mira, yo no puedo decirte mucho más. Solo quiero ser claro contigo. Lo he querido muchas veces, pero no quería poner en peligro mi tapadera. Aunque esto es muy, muy arriesgado. No puedes decir nada. No puedes dejar que él lo sepa.

— ¿Por qué diablos iba a hacerlo? —murmuré, cruzando los brazos.

Pasó sus nudillos por el lado de mi cara.

—Me has llamado santo una vez. No soy un santo, Bella, pero cumplo mis promesas. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para conseguir alejarte de él y para mantenerte a salvo.

El mundo como yo lo conocía se había desplazado de su eje. Al descubrir quién era realmente Masen, me di cuenta de que yo ya no sabía quién era yo.

Empujándome fuera del árbol, hice tomo el camino de vuelta hacia el coche. El estado suave y difuso de antes había desaparecido, al igual que el resplandor romántico en que estábamos. Ahora estaba nublado y frío, y la niebla era espeluznante. La realidad era sombría y áspera. Ineludible.

Él abrió la puerta para mí y entré en el coche. Lo miré mientras caminaba alrededor, preguntándome por qué demonios se había descubierto ante mí. Él dijo que era debido a que sus sentimientos habían cambiado -se habían intensificado, supuse- pero podía haber esperado. O tal vez solo haber continuado mintiendo hasta que fuéramos libres o algo así.

Solo mirarlo me daba ganas de llorar. Y lo odiaba. Estaba entumecida, y luego dolorida, entumecida, dolorida. Ambos nos sentíamos incómodos, heridos. Él entró, cerró la puerta y encendió e el motor, pero no se movió. Me miró.

—Así que, ¿cuándo termina tu tarea? —le pregunté.

—Mañana por la noche.

— ¿Te han asignado para que me saques o algo así?

—Fui asignado para ayudar a detener a la familia Dvoskin. Hay otros dos agentes que trabajan en este caso, pero yo he sido el que ha estado encubierto durante más tiempo. Tú solo has sido...

—Un daño colateral —murmuré, rompiendo mi mirada—. Una complicación.

—Una complicación con la que elegí enredarme y una que no puedo lamentar —. Hizo una pausa, poniendo las manos sobre el volante—. ¿Qué opinas?

Yo no sabía lo que sentía. Hablaba en serio cuando decía que lo amaba, pero estas revelaciones me confundían. Amaba a quien creía que era él. ¿No? ¿Qué era el amor sin la honestidad y la confianza?

—Tengo un poco de lio en mi cabeza. No con la asignación —dijo rápidamente— sino contigo.

—La cosa es que... Edward... yo confío en ti con mi vida, pero no sé si confío en ti... con cualquier otra cosa.

Y ese era el quid de todo. Cayó pesadamente entre nosotros, tal vez asfixiando nuestra luz.

… …

Alec llegó unos dos minutos después de nosotros. Él me besó en la cocina y desapareció en el dormitorio, probablemente para hacer un poco más de daño a su nariz.

Masen... me negaba a llamarlo de cualquier otra manera hasta que estuviéramos lejos, muy lejos de esta casa y de esta gente... estaba de vuelta en su casa, probablemente poniéndose a punto, o vigilando, o conspirando, o no lo sabía. ¿Él tendría a gente para hablar de cosas, no? ¿Tendrían códigos y señales? ¿Reuniones secretas debajo de los puentes o en Trader Joe?

En realidad estuve un poco sorprendida cuando él apareció más tarde. Pude verlo desde el pasillo mientras cogía una cerveza de la cocina y se unía a los demás en la sala de estar. Todos los chicos estaban aquí ahora, viendo algún partido en la pantalla ancha, y fumando y gritando cada vez que alguien hacía algo en el campo.

Con el corazón martilleando, de repente estuve aterrorizada por él. Un desliz, una persona que lo averiguara y lo delatara y él sería asesinado. Brutalmente.

Me recordé a mí misma que él lo había estado haciendo durante años. Tomé otro trago de vodka.

Yo había estado bebiendo desde que llegamos a casa. Sabía que él me podía ver desde su pequeña cámara, pero me daba igual. Necesitaba no estar aquí ahora mismo, no en mi propia mente. La coca en el cajón de mi ropa interior me llamaba hasta que decidí tirarla por el inodoro y aún así me sentía enferma por la sobriedad, como si la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo —e iba a suceder— fuera arañándome desde adentro hacia afuera.

Así que. Comí, bebí y fui feliz, porque mañana... yo podría morir.

Alrededor de las once fui de puntillas a la cocina para tomar un último trago antes de ir a la cama. También tenía un poco de hambre, había estado muchas horas bebiendo y no había comido nada, entonces cogí restos de pizza cuando Masen me encontró.

—Hola —dijo, abriendo otra botella de cerveza—. ¿Estás bien?

Me encogí de hombros, con la boca llena de pepperoni y queso.

Sus ojos miraban los míos una y otra vez mientras suspiraba.

—Vete a la cama, Bella.

—Ya voy a ella, Señor —arrastré las palabras, dándole un saludo falso.

Él no sonrió, y yo tampoco. Me di la vuelta, lavé mis manos y salí de la cocina, sintiendo también que estaba dejando mi corazón allí.

… …

Me desperté de repente, con una sacudida.

Era difícil saber qué hora era, pero creo que tan tarde que casi iba a amanecer. Parpadeando en la oscuridad, esperé a que mis ojos se ajustaran. Alec no estaba a mi lado.

¿Por qué estaba despierta? Tenía dolor de cabeza, aunque probablemente era por todo el vodka. Había estado demasiado distraída como para traerme el vaso de agua a la cama, lo que significaba que tendría que ir a buscar uno. Bostecé, me levanté y fui al baño para coger un Tylenol. Me di una mirada en el espejo, mientras cogía lo que necesitaba del botiquín me dije cómo me sentía: como una mierda, ojos hinchados y cara roja.

Estaba a mitad de camino por el pasillo cuando un fuerte ruido me detuvo en seco. Mi corazón se aceleró, y un hormigueo caliente y frío pasó a través de mis dedos: el miedo. Se escuchó… un disparo…provenía de la sala de estar, creía, pero no podía decirlo. Temblando, fui de puntillas hasta el principio del pasillo y miré con cuidado.

Pasé a través de la habitación y bajé los tres escalones que conducían a la sala de estar, Félix estaba dormido en el suelo. La televisión estaba encendida, pero en silencio. Hacía mucho frío, y al aventurarme más lejos, me di cuenta de dos cosas: la puerta corredera de cristal estaba abierta, y Felix no dormía.

Estaba muerto.

Mi garganta se cerró. Brotes de terror atravesaron mi columna vertebral, escurriéndome el estómago, matando mi corazón. Volví de nuevo al pasillo, me di la vuelta y corrí, volviendo a la relativa seguridad de mi habitación. Estaba temblando tanto que apenas podía coger mi teléfono, y aún así tardé un rato en marcar.

Masen apareció, y estuve a punto de gritar, el pánico robaba mi razón de ser.

Casi corrió hacia mí, con el rostro endurecido y desenfocado.

—Ponte una camiseta y los zapatos y vámonos.

— ¿Es esto-?

—No soy yo. No estaba planeado. Tenemos que irnos. Ahora.

Metí mis pies en unas zapatillas de deporte, renunciando a los calcetines, y saqué un buen abrigo, contenta de haber comenzado a usar ropa de cama. El desamor con Alec significaba que no quería ser tan fácilmente disponible en la noche y ahora el hecho de que estuviera usando leggings venía muy bien.

Dos disparos sonaron y se rompió un vidrio. Alguien gritó, y luego oí a Alec maldecir. Al mismo tiempo estuve aliviada de que no estuviera muerto y aterrorizada de que él estuviera tan cerca. Masen me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí fuera de la habitación, solo para empujarme de nuevo a ella cuando se escuchó un forcejeo.

—Mierda —murmuró.

Varios disparos resonaron...

—Así es, hijo de puta —se rió Alec y luego estuvo justo en frente de mí con una pistola en la mano.

Yo fui aplastada contra la pared a su paso.

—Que…

—Ahora no, Bella. ¿Qué mierda? —Él fue a su armario y empezó a apartar cosas, iba en busca de algo.

Eché un vistazo a Masen, pero sus ojos estaban en Alec, quien finalmente miró hacia arriba y le vio.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Masen.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —Alec se rompió.

Traté de ignorar la sangre en su camisa, y su ojo negro.

—Escuché disparos, así que he venido para asegurarme de que estabas bien —dijo Masen.

—No estoy bien, pero tampoco muerto, ¿sabes lo que estoy diciendo? —las pupilas de Alec se dilataron y sus los ojos estaban desorbitados—. Pero no puedes llevártela fuera, tío. Aún podrían estar allí. Simplemente pasad el rato por aquí.

— ¿Quién? —pregunté.

—Calla, calla, calla —él cantó, metiendo balas en la cámara de la pistola.

—Yo creo que ella no debería estar aquí —dijo Masen uniformemente y me pregunté lo que él podría saber. ¿Él debería estar fuera ahora mismo, no?

—Creo que deberías guardar silencio y relajarte —dijo Alec, y ahora su voz se tambaleaba—. ¿Has visto a Marcus?

Masen negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que encontrarlo. Y tengo que... ¿has visto a Félix?... Félix… —se limpió la nariz y se marchó, corriendo silenciosamente.

Un segundo más tarde Masen asintió con la cabeza hacia mí, y yo le seguí por el pasillo. El cuerpo de un hombre que no conocía estaba desplomado en el vestíbulo, una mancha oscura se extendía desde debajo de él. Yo alejé la mirada, tratando de volver a modo entumecido, pero tenía demasiado miedo.

— ¡Bella, no! —Alec gritó, volviendo repentinamente. Marcus estaba a su lado, sujetando su brazo, la sangre goteaba desde sus manos hasta el suelo de madera. Mi estómago me provocó arcadas, y cerré los ojos, tomando varias respiraciones profundas.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en este momento, pero Alec no era el hombre que yo conocía. Él estaba loco y dopado hasta estar fuera de sí, muy agitado, y era un asesino. Cada célula de mi cuerpo me gritó que huyera ahora, ahora, ahora.

— ¡Te he dicho que te quedaras! —gritó, agitando su arma—. ¿Cómo demonios vas a largarte fuera cuando te he dicho que te quedaras? ¡Ese no era el único! —hizo un gesto hacia el hombre muerto a mis pies, y luego se hundió—. Cariño. Vamos.

—Me tengo que ir —le susurré.

Masen empezó a abrir la puerta, pero Alec disparó. Saltaron grietas de madera y tablillas de la puerta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Masen gritó con las manos arriba—. ¡Maldita sea!

— ¡No puedes llevártela fuera! Ella podría... no puedo perderla —exclamó con la cara roja—. Bella, vamos. Vuelve a la habitación. ¿De acuerdo? Vamos a solucionarlo —él se acercó y acunó mi cara con su mano libre, pero todo lo que vi era sangre y sudor, y todo lo que sentí era la pistola en la otra mano, rozando mi muslo—. Vete a casa, Masen. Te llamaré si te necesito.

—No.

Alec parpadeó, girándose lentamente hacia Masen.

— ¿Qué?

—No.

Alec apuntó el arma hacia él.

—He dicho que te vayas a casa.

—Yo la llevaré conmigo —dijo Masen—. Solo por esta noche. Este lugar no es seguro.

— ¿Llevártela contigo? —Alec repitió. Sus dedos apretaron mis mejillas, sus uñas se clavaron en mi piel. Sus ojos quemaban los míos, como si estuviera intentando quemar hasta mi cerebro—. ¿Te la estás tirando o algo así?

Me pregunté si él lo sospechaba y lo había negado en su mente, si había visto las señales. ¿Yo había sido clara, habíamos sido descuidados? ¿Habíamos sido seguidos o fotografiados? ¿Estaba Alec paranoico y celoso? ¿O todas las anteriores? ¿O ninguna?

—Alec, detente —le rogué, cogiendo sus manos. Pero esa idea estaba cruzando su cabeza ahora, y podía ver los engranajes girando. Él estaba pensando en las ausencias, en las veces en las que nos había visto tomando café en la cocina. Y nosotros podríamos haber sido tan inocentes como los niños, pero eso no significaba nada, porque ahora la idea se había afianzado.

El hecho es que yo quería irme con alguien más, alguien que me pudiera dar lo que él no podía: protección. No importaba que él hubiera contratado a Masen.

Pero entonces se alejó. Yo me toqué mis mejillas. Marcus fue a sentarse en el suelo, y me pregunté lo mal que realmente estaba, si había otras lesiones que no se podían ver.

Masen dio un paso atrás, probablemente anticipando el siguiente movimiento de Alec, pero no pasó nada. Alec me alejó de la puerta y la abrió.

—Sal —le dijo a Masen—. Ahora.

—Yo…

Él apretó el cañón de la pistola contra la frente de Masen y susurró:

—Ahora.

Masen dio un paso fuera, y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa, Alec cerró la puerta. Él llegó a mí, estaba tan cerca que sentía su aliento.

—Te dije que no trataras de dejarme, cariño.

—Yo no...

—Te dije que no lo hicieras. ¿Ibas a largarte con ese idiota?

Negué con la cabeza, pero él me golpeó fuertemente en una mejilla y luego en la otra.

— ¿Te lo has tirado?

—No —lloré, lo suficientemente aterrorizada como para apenas notar el dolor. Por encima de su hombro, Marcus y yo nos miramos, pero él no hizo nada. Un sollozo rasgó a través de mí.

Alec me agarró del brazo y empezó a tirar de mí hacia el dormitorio, pero la ventana de al lado de la puerta explotó con un tiro. Hubo otro disparo y Marcus voló, arrugándose en la esquina.

Alec me empujó hacia el suelo y se giró para encontrarse con Masen.

* * *

**Bueno, ya sabemos quien es Masen/Edward, ¿no?**

**Ahora a ver cómo se las apaña con Alec, ¡nos vemos el viernes! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994, Alexa08, Caty Bells, nesines, Karina Masen, Milhoja, lucylucy, Leah De Call, Kisara Masen, Maya Masen Cullen, lakentsb, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Vianey Cullen, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov, Alizce, Amy Cullen Black, Tita Moon, ClariceCullen, Alejandra, Babyboo27, marycullenmasen, alejita0524, Nandita21unexplained, twilight-love1694, lokaxtv, Yoa P Stewart, Marianixcr, kami cullen castillo, amys cullen, RaqLopez, caritofornasier, LunaS Purple, yyamile, Mary de cullen, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, torposoplo12, Clau Vale, Thania Cullen Swan, Shibubiinafic, Mystery-thief, YuliaRCullen, Reyna Anicama Tasayco, Gusdha, yolita, Diana Prenze, eddieIlove, EternaEnamorada, Masilobe, robsten-pattinson, Gretchen CullenMasen, Rei Hino Cullen, Angie Cullen Lutz, pituk9, Bohe Black, Katiuska, anni eska.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :)**


	17. Declaración

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola otra vez, venga, os subo otro capi hoy porque sino a más de una le dará un infarto, jajaja. A ver cómo acabará esto...**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Declaración**

Alec ya estaba disparando, pero también lo estaba Masen. Si el ruido tuviera color ahora estaríamos ciegos: se oía el boom de las balas que se disparaban y los gritos cuando ellas pasaban cerca de alguien. El crujido del cristal bajo sus pies mientras Masen pasaba a través de la ventana rota, como un dios enfadado, la respuesta de Alec fue gruñir con rabia mientras trataba de dispararle.

En las películas, la gente a menudo parecía perderse a corta distancia. Yo siempre había sentido que era muy falso, artificial e incluso una forma de darle acción a la escena. Sin embargo, aquí en la vida real, ahora, eso parecía estar sucediendo frente a mis ojos. Las balas rebotaban contra el techo y las paredes, cuadros caían y se rompían. Estaba esperando a que Masen o Alec, o ambos, cayeran al suelo, pero entonces Masen gritó en voz alta, y me di cuenta de que le había disparado en el hombro, por la forma en la que estaba sujetándose el brazo.

Alec fue a dispararle de nuevo, pero yo ya estaba luchando por mover mis pies. Probablemente moriría de todos modos, así que prefería morir —literalmente— en el intento. Alec era mucho más alto que yo, pero me las arreglé para hacerle frente por la espalda, causándole que se fuera hacia adelante. No tenía nada de mi lado excepto el impulso y el elemento sorpresa, y funcionó: su brazo se dio la vuelta, y mientras la pistola caía, una bala golpeó el techo.

Enfurecido, se balanceó alrededor y me golpeó en la cara tan cruelmente que sentí que me la partía.

Estuve de vuelta en el suelo por su fuerza. La oscuridad estaba en frente de mis ojos, como una noche estrellada, con algunas luces. Dolía tanto que no podía respirar. Estaban gritando, muchos de ellos, y yo creí que estaba escuchando unas sirenas, pero no podía estar segura. Era difícil ver, y me di cuenta de que tenía sangre en mi ojo. Yo entrecerré los ojos y miré al otro lado de la habitación, donde Masen y Alec estaban físicamente luchando, dando vueltas. Sabía que Alec estaba herido, pero estaba tan drogado que su energía parecía inagotable. Masen, por otro lado, estaba herido y luchando. No tenía la menor duda de que por lo general habría tenido la sartén por el mango, pero su herida de bala le tenía en gran desventaja.

Además, no vi sus armas. No sabía si se habían quedado sin balas o si algo pasó cuando me caí, pero las únicas armas que estaban utilizando eran los puños. Miré a mí alrededor, escudriñando el suelo, pero no vi nada. Tal vez...

— ¡Bella, corre! —gritó Masen, y su voz era tan cruda que envió escalofríos por mi espina dorsal.

Yo me levanté y fui corriendo al dormitorio, resbalándome con la sangre en el pasillo. Patiné y fui hacia abajo, golpeando mi rodilla, pero volví a levantarme. Algo cayó en la otra habitación. Más rotura de cristales. Definitivamente había sirenas ahora, pero era demasiado tarde.

Fui al cajón de mi ropa interior, abriéndolo con tanta fuerza que se salió de la cómoda y me caí de nuevo sobre mi culo. Bragas de colores salieron como confeti, revelando la 38 Especial escondida allí. Estaba cargada, Masen me dijo que no llevara un arma a menos que estuviera lista para usarla.

Cada segundo que pasaba, yo no pensaba ni siquiera en lo que iba a hacer. Solo lo hacía. Corría en piloto automático.

Volviendo al pasillo, evité la sangre esta vez y llegué justo a tiempo para ver a Alec tener ventaja. Comenzó su caza de ballenas con Masen, sus puños golpeándose salvaje y furiosamente. Masen estaba recibiendo demasiados golpes, pero eran pocos y distantes entre sí, tenía un brazo notablemente más débil que el otro. Al verle así, me enfundé de valor.

— ¡Basta! —grité, levantando el arma—. ¡Alec!

Él me ignoró, ya fuera a propósito o porque estaba demasiado lejos, no lo sabía, así que disparé hacia el techo. Cayó el yeso y lluvias de polvo. Todo se detuvo. Alec se dio la vuelta poco a poco, fue como si un demonio se hubiera apoderado de su rostro. Había tanto odio, la violencia se filtraba por sus poros como el sudor.

—Baja esa mierda —dijo, su voz casi estaba desaparecida.

—Aléjate de él —le grité. Apenas podía pronunciar las palabras, estaba temblando mucho. Había sangre por todas partes.

Él se alejó y vino hacia mí tan rápido que no tuve tiempo para pensar.

Estaba de vuelta en San Leandro, buscando mi destino.

Una vez, dos veces. Estaba lista para devolverle la patada, pero no para mirar el rostro de Alec mientras se transformaba en sorpresa y en dolor al caer, tal vez a un pie de distancia de donde yo estaba parada. La sangre salpicó la pared y llegó hasta mí, y me caí de rodillas, vomitando.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Masen estaba quieto. Con un sollozo ahogado me arrastré hacia él, horrorizada por el estado de su rostro. Estaba hinchado, con sangre y con moratones. Puse una mano en su pecho y oí su boca, buscando algún signo de vida. Gracias a Dios aún respiraba, aunque superficialmente, y si bien sus latidos parecían débiles para mí, estaban ahí.

Y entonces no pude dejar de llorar. De alguna manera yo sabía, como si estuviera viendo esta versión de mí misma desde otro lugar, que estaba completamente histérica, pero no podía calmarme.

Acababa de matar a alguien.

Acababa de matar a Alec.

Había matado a Alec.

Giré mi rostro a un lado para vomitar otra vez, pero no había nada en mi sistema.

—Masen… Edward... no te mueras —lloré, poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho. Si él pudiera abrir los ojos un segundo, decir algo, estaría bien—. Por favor, por favor, por favor, no me dejes. Por favor. Te quiero.

Sentí, en lugar de escuchar, un gemido, y cuando suavemente cogí su mano, apenas me la apretó. No sabía el alcance de sus lesiones, pero me aferré a la esperanza que eso me dio. Él era todo lo que yo tenía.

El breve intervalo de silencio que siguió a la muerte de Alec terminó con luces intermitentes y hombres reventando la puerta con lo que parecían ser uniformes SWAT. Me gritaron para que dejara caer el arma, la cual me había olvidado de que aún estaba sosteniendo.

Yo sollocé abiertamente mientras ellos me rodeaban, llenando la casa, se escuchaban walkie talkies, las botas chirriaban en el suelo. El sol estaba saliendo, y la luz de la mañana inundaba las ventanas, iluminando el caos y la carnicería con rayos de color naranja y oro. Pude ver las motas de polvo bailando en la luz, había algo de paz en todo este espanto.

Parecía una zona de guerra.

Si bien una parte de mí sabía que en muchos aspectos esto solo era el principio, de que habría una investigación y un juicio, que iba a ser interrogada y puesta en duda, estaba demasiado preocupada con Masen como para preocuparme por eso. Edward. Su nombre era Edward.

Había oído hablar sobre los agentes de policía que iban de incógnito, pero ¿a dónde iría él desde aquí? Siempre que sobreviviera, ¿cómo reconstruiría su vida? Él me prometió que estaríamos juntos, pero eso fue antes de que me dijera la verdad. ¿Cuál era nuestra verdad ahora?

Había una mujer rubia con una cola de caballo en cuclillas delante de mí, diciendo... algo. Sus ojos eran tan azules que eran casi lavanda, y ella era bonita, demasiado bonita para estar haciendo esto, creía. Me dieron ganas de llorar. Me ardían los ojos. Me zumbaban los oídos. Ella frunció el ceño, la piedad y la compasión suavizaban su expresión. La policía pareció darse cuenta de que tal vez yo era una víctima también, porque después de preguntarme un par de cosas, me envolvieron delicadamente en una manta, y me metieron en una ambulancia. Oí comentarios acerca de otros cuerpos, cadáveres, y me pregunté quiénes eran, dónde estaban, y si Alec fue quien les quitó la vida. Si se trataba de Félix, o Marcus. Ahora que la adrenalina se había ido y mi histeria se había calmado, el dolor físico apareció. Me dolía todo, incluso al parpadear. No me podía imaginar cómo me vería, pero tampoco tenía la energía para preocuparme.

Lo único que importaba era Edward. ¿Sabían ellos que era uno de ellos?

— ¿Él está bien? ¿Está bien? Por favor... —estaba rogándoles a los técnicos sanitarios que me atendían, retorciéndome bajo su tacto—. Por favor, díganme que está bien.

—Se están asegurando de que esté estable —dijo uno de ellos vagamente.

—Tengo que verlo —le dije—. Necesito verlo.

—Vamos a llevarles a ambos a Highland —dijo, poniéndome una máscara de oxígeno sobre el rostro—. Lo verá más adelante.

… …

Flotaba dentro y fuera de la conciencia. El dolor era tan intenso, abarcaba todo, y como si supiera que yo no podía manejarlo, mi cuerpo seguía tirándome hacia abajo.

Fui hacia abajo. Muy abajo.

Profundamente.

Se había acabado. Ya había terminado. Incluso si estuviera vivo, Edward Cullen y Masen Hale estaban muertos. Veintisiete detenciones en los últimos tres años y ocho muertes, contando el baño de sangre esta noche, pero había un montón de personas que todavía estaban vivas y libres, quienes irían detrás de mí. Personas de la familia y tal vez incluso los chicos del otro lado. Iban a ir a por mí si sabían que estaba vivo.

Pero iban a estar persiguiendo a un fantasma. Había estado tan lejos, tan oculto durante tanto tiempo que apenas sabía quién era.

De todos modos, la mayor parte de esto era un sueño. Algo incoherente. Pero entonces pensé en lo que pasó hace un momento y supe que era real.

No podía abrir los ojos, pero podía sentir que era algo fuerte y brillante. Nos estábamos moviendo, se oían los sonidos de aparatos, de la radio, voces. Una ambulancia. Había estado aquí antes. No tan grave, pero... sí. Íbamos al hospital.

Todo lo que oía y veía era a Bella, pero ella no estaba realmente aquí. Me gustaría que lo estuviera, pero luego me alegré de que no. Esperaba que ella estuviera en una ambulancia también, porque por el aspecto que tenía antes de caerse... necesitaba asistencia médica. Yo no era médico, pero sabía eso.

Su declaración pasó a través de mi cabeza, sin fin... _por favor no me dejes. Por favor. Te amo..._

Yo no quería morir, pero la situación parecía sombría. Tenía cortes y un disparo. Tal vez ellos estaban tratando de ser amables, pero salvar una vida no era un momento para mimar. Ellos me levantarían si tuvieran que hacerlo, y yo quería que lo hicieran.

Pasamos por un bache, en la esquina del banco. Yo estaba firmemente sujeto en mi lugar. Seguía viendo a Bella.

La primera vez. Gafas de sol tan grandes que cubrían la mitad de su cara. Traje de baño rojo brillante, pelo largo y oscuro. Yo sabía que no debía mirar a la chica del jefe, pero maldita sea, ella estaba bien.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que ella me quería. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y lujuriosos, su nariz roja de tanto esnifar todo el día. Iba en pantalones cortos y con una camiseta sin mangas y sin sujetador. Ella me miró, realmente me miró, hasta que yo miré hacia otro lado. Recordaba su sonrisa y odiaba esa sonrisa porque en realidad no era ella, pero que me muriera si no pensé en ello más tarde en la ducha.

_Cocinando en la cocina, haciendo galletas o algo para ese desagradecido._

_Cocinando en la cocina. Para mí, esta vez, trataba de hacer cosas que ella sabía que me gustaban. Mirándome por encima de su hombro, con la cara rosada y tímida. _

—_Um... he tratado de hacer pastel de carne. Creo que he metido la pata —dijo._

_Con el tiempo ella se dio cuenta de que yo también la quería. Jugaba con sus pulseras y se retorcía las manos, fingiendo no darse cuenta de que yo la miraba fijamente cada vez que nos deteníamos en un semáforo. Se sonrojaba y dejaba que la mirara hasta que ella me devolvía la mirada y la apartaba de nuevo._

Fingir durante meses y meses. Pensaba en ella cuando estaba con otras chicas. Pensaba en ella cuando estaba solo.

La primera vez que me besó.

La primera vez que la besé.

La primera vez que le hice el amor. La última vez, también. Casi la tomé allí mismo, en el capó de mi coche.

Y no, nunca fue follar. Yo la amaba. Bueno, tal vez la estaba follando también. Todo lo que sabía ahora es que la amaba locamente.

Yo la amaba ahora.

La amaba.

La amaba.

* * *

**Ohhh, POV de Edward, es cortito pero algo es algo :) Que bonito lo que ha dicho.**

**Bueno, el viernes por la tarde subiré el siguiente capitulo, me voy a trabajar que en dos días ya tengo las vacacionesssss :D**

**Cuando vuelva pondré los nombres ;)**


	18. Negociar

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo, a ver qué pasará con Bella y Edward :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Negociar**

Mis sueños eran brumosos, sin sentido. Me levanté lentamente, volviendo a la conciencia en grados. Me dolía todo, mi cuerpo estaba roto. Tal vez mi corazón también.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban de mis ojos hacia abajo, a la sábana, mojándola. Me giré para hacer frente al techo, limpiándome la cara con cuidado. Además de rasguños y contusiones múltiples en los brazos y la cara, tenía un pómulo fracturado. Me habían puesto todo tipo de analgésicos. Cuando los médicos me administraron por primera vez las medicinas, pensé que podría volver a engancharme a algo, pero rechacé ese pensamiento tan pronto pensé en él. Este dolor era diferente a todo lo que había sentido. No había manera de que pudiera ocuparme de él sin tomar algo.

Y de todos modos, siempre había preferido estar drogada. No podía verme a mí misma eligiendo voluntariamente esta nube (ciertamente pacifica) sobre la claridad diaria.

Me sentí alentada a 'simplemente descansar', pero el hospital era el lugar donde menos se descansaba, con enfermeras y médicos yendo y viniendo cada hora para comprobar mis constantes. Cualquier pregunta que tuviera acerca de Edward se despedía con garantías vacías sobre que él iba a estar bien. No sabía qué decir ni a quién preguntar. No tenía ni idea de si ellos conocían su verdadera identidad y no estaban autorizados para decir algo, o si era porque no éramos familia... todo eran secretos.

Su verdadero yo era un secreto. Nuestra relación era un secreto. Incluso la vida que viví con Alec fue un secreto para la gente de fuera de la familia. Había estado actuando y ocultándome durante tanto tiempo, teniendo que ocultar partes de mí misma para sobrevivir. Como Edward, me di cuenta. Teníamos más en común de lo que pensaba.

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta. No me podía mover mucho y estaba demasiado cansada, pero me las arreglé para centrarme en el tipo alto y guapo que entraba. Ahora mismo podía decir que era un detective o algo así. Parece muy de Ley y Orden.

— ¿La señorita Swan?

—Sí —dije.

Haciendo una mueca de simpatía, se apresuró a llegar a la mesilla de noche, donde había una jarra de agua y un vaso. Él me sirvió un poco de algo y esperó que bebiera. Además de tener la boca seca por la medicación, me dolía la garganta, supuse que era por todo lo que grité.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó, parecía genuinamente interesado. Tenía el pelo oscuro, rizado y ojos amables, su comportamiento apacible estaba en desacuerdo con lo grande que era—. Soy el detective McCarty. ¿Está bien para hablar?

— ¿Detective de homicidios? —le pregunté, tragando contra el dolor de garganta.

—Entre otras cosas —. Una sombra de una sonrisa cruza su rostro y se sentó al lado de mi cama—. ¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto.

—Así que. ¿Quiere decirme qué pasó?

— ¿Cuánto sabe usted? —pregunté.

—Desviando el tema. —Él se rió—. Verdadera esposa de un mafioso.

—Yo no soy su esposa —le dije, sintiendo las lágrimas aparecer—. Y él está muerto.

—Hey, no pasa nada —dijo, cogiendo un pañuelo de papel. Él me lo dio y yo me limpié los ojos—. Yo... lo siento. Sé que esto es difícil.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de recobrar la compostura. No podía dejar de pensar en el segundo en el que maté a Alec. El amor se había ido, con seguridad, pero yo no era una asesina. Era la chica que salvaba a las arañas de ser aplastadas bajo los pies, la que abría la ventana para liberar a las polillas. Una vez llevé una ardilla herida al veterinario, sólo para enterarme de que iba a morir de todas formas, y luego lloré en el camino a casa, sintiendo lástima por ella.

Así que tener algo como eso en mi conciencia, me atormentaba y era probable que para el resto de mi vida.

— ¿Señorita Swan?

—Bella.

—Entonces llámeme Emmett.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Bella, yo sé cómo se siente. Nunca es una buena sensación llevarse una vida, pero a veces... es la vida o la muerte.

Las palabras de Masen sobre la vida y la muerte pasaron a través de mi subconsciente, y me tragué un sollozo.

—Fue en defensa propia —le susurré.

—Lo sé. Eso es algo bastante evidente —pensé en la información recopilada por el equipo SWAT, por el equipo de medicina forense y por la cámara que escondió Masen. Sabía que ahora había varias más.

Inquieta, pulsé el botón que levantaría mi cama hasta sentarme y Emmett me ayudó, ajustando mis almohadas detrás de mi espalda.

— ¿Ha habido... una historia de abuso físico? —él preguntó, sus ojos corrían sobre el desastre que era mi cara.

—No es mucho, pero... sí. Ésta es la segunda vez que me ha pegado. Me intentó ahogar una vez, hace mucho tiempo.

Emmett asintió, apuntando las cosas. Su teléfono vibró audiblemente, bajó la mirada para verlo antes de volver su atención hacia mí.

—Por lo tanto, escuche, Bella. Sé algunas cosas, pero no todas. Necesito que me diga lo que no sé. Por favor.

—Yo también necesito cosas.

—Dígamelas y se las conseguiré.

No estaba segura de que él pudiera conseguir lo que necesitaba, pero como siempre, mis opciones eran casi nulas.

—El padre de Alec va a querer matarme. Supongo que ellos saben que sobreviví.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya hemos empezado a hablar sobre el Programa de Protección de Testigos y le recomendamos encarecidamente que considere…

—No es necesario que lo considere. Lo acepto.

—Vale. ¿Qué más?

—Necesito saber si Masen está bien —miré fijamente la cara de Emmett, pero era impasible. Una excelente cara de póquer.

—Él va a estar bien.

—Cuénteme.

—Realmente no soy nadie para hablar de ello.

— ¿Por qué no? —grité, agitada. Estaba tan cansada de que todo el mundo me evitara cuando se trataba de eso—. Él es... somos amigos. ¡Él salvó mi vida, y yo le salvé a él!

—Soy consciente de eso y estamos agradecidos. No tiene ni idea de cuánto.

Él parecía críptico, era la historia de mi vida, al parecer.

—No lo hice por usted —le dije—. Lo hice porque lo amo y porque no quería vivir sin él.

Emmett se pasó una mano por la cara.

La duda comenzó a golpearme. ¿No debería haber dicho eso? Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo aquí, no era como si hubiera sido entrenada o preparada.

—Dígame lo que sabe —declaré—. Yo también sé cosas de él, pero no todo.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Por un lado, he revisado las cintas. Por otro lado, he repasado su declaración en varias ocasiones.

— ¿Así que él está despierto? —jadeé.

—Sí, pierde y recupera la conciencia, la mayor parte del tiempo está dormido. Él tiene una gran cantidad de las mismas lesiones que usted, sin contar la herida de bala en el hombro, obviamente y tiene la nariz rota, no su pómulo. Más contusiones en la cabeza. En realidad estaban preocupados por eso, pero él está bien. No tiene hinchazón interna de milagro.

— ¿Dijo algo sobre mí? —le pregunté.

—Quería saber si estaba bien —Emmett sonrió con ironía—. Nosotros le aseguramos que lo estaba.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Puedo verlo?

—Él ha sido trasladado por su propia seguridad.

Mi corazón se hundió. Como el agua corriendo por el desagüe, me hundí con la pérdida de la esperanza.

— ¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Se ha ido?

Hubo un silencio espeso entre nosotros durante unos minutos. Finalmente Emmett se aclaró la garganta y se instaló de nuevo en su silla.

—He cumplido mi parte del trato, Bella. Ya es hora de que me diga lo que sabe. De principio a fin. Tenemos suficiente para hacer una serie de arrestos, pero todavía hay cosas que tenemos que aclarar.

Suspirando, asentí con la cabeza. Me di por vencida. Ellos podían tenerlo todo.

Empezando por la primeva vez que me encontré con Alec Dvoskin, le dije todo lo que sabía, incluyendo la dinámica familiar, conversaciones escuchadas, paseos en coche, direcciones, viajes a lugares exóticos, cuentas bancarias, drogas ocultas y escondites de dinero... y él escuchó, grabando mi historia, así como anotando detalles. Estaba terminando de contar el tiroteo de anoche cuando hubo otro golpe en la puerta.

Ángela, una de las enfermeras que me atendía, vino a tomarme la presión arterial y a ver si necesitaba algo. Estaba bien, por el momento, así que ella sonrió y se fue, solo para estar de vuelta un segundo más tarde.

—Siento interrumpir de nuevo, pero hay alguien aquí para ver a la Srta. Swan.

Antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera preguntar, mi padre entró por la puerta.

… …

Lo que Bella no sabía era que había dos agentes de policía fuera de su habitación del hospital todo el tiempo. Porque mientras yo estaba supuestamente muerto, todo el mundo sabía que ella estaba viva. Y sabían que ella había matado a Alec o que sabía demasiada información. Obviamente se habló del Programa la Protección de Testigos, porque de cualquier manera su vida estaba en peligro.

La mía también, pero yo había sido transportado a una nueva ubicación temporal, en espera de la nueva identidad. La naturaleza de mi trabajo recientemente terminado, así como mis lesiones extensas, garantizaba que incluso si quisiera volver al campo —cosa que no haría— me retirarían. Viejo dinero transferido en el último minuto, más una indemnización extras significaba que iba a estar bien sin importar lo que hiciera.

Todavía no había decidido a dónde quería ir. Mis superiores estaban arreglando mi protección porque yo estaba demasiado fuera de mí como para tomar las decisiones acertadas. Eran pacientes, después de todo, apenas podía caminar por los mareos y los dolores de cabeza. Pero la verdad era que necesitaba saber donde iba a estar Bella. Yo le hice una promesa, varias promesas, y aunque cumplí la primera —tenía que sacarla de la casa y alejarla de Alec— todavía tenía que cumplir el resto.

Es decir, permanecer a su lado.

Mi relación con Bella Swan fue un chisme que causó una acción disciplinaria. Sin embargo, mi jefe me dijo que probablemente ellos solo mirarían para otro lado, al ver que yo no solo dejaría mi trabajo, sino que había tenido éxito en mi misión. La manera en la que había terminado todo era una mierda, sí, pero en comparación con lo que podría haber ocurrido, fue algo mínimo.

Y en nuestro mundo, donde la gente tenía que mezclarse por todos los medios posibles con las drogas, la promiscuidad era aceptada, incluso esperada. Nunca había dicho que no y sabía que era un hecho que en el momento en el que los informes empezaran a llegar, saber con quién se estaba acostando el agente sería la última cosa en su lista de preocupaciones. Incluso la bebida y las malas hierbas eran consideradas 'males necesarios'.

Lo que nunca estaba bien era enamorarse de esa gente. Era muy poco profesional y podría poner en peligro las operaciones que a menudo duraban varios años e incluían muchos miles de dólares. Sabía todo eso. También lo supe entonces. Yo era consciente de cada paso del camino.

Y sin embargo, no tenía importancia.

Mi primer error fue sentirme protector con Bella, como si realmente fuera su guardaespaldas. Pero era casi imposible no serlo, ella era tan diferente de la gente alrededor de ella. Había visto lo que Alec y sus amigos idiotas eran capaces de hacer. Yo lo había visto a él hacer todo lo posible para meterla en las drogas. También sabía lo que hacían cuando estaban fuera de casa... secuestro, detención ilegal, compra y venta de drogas, asalto... y más recientemente, el asesinato.

Mi segundo error fue permitir que la atracción echará raíces, la de ella y luego la mía. Una vez que ella estuvo en mi cabeza, se quedó como un virus, atacando mi razón de ser y mi sensibilidad.

Lo que sucedió después fue inevitable... el sexo, los planes para llevarla conmigo cuando terminara mi tarea, las promesas. Todo ello. No podría haberlo evitado ni aunque hubiera querido.

Estar lejos de ella ahora era difícil, sobre todo sabiendo que ella estaba sufriendo y asustada, pero era lo mejor. Iba a hacer lo que pudiera para mantenerla a salvo, porque realmente era mi trabajo. Era la tarea más importante que había asumido. Me quedaría lejos de forma indefinida, si pensaba que era la mejor idea, pero no creía que lo fuera. Nadie podía protegerla como yo.

Solo les había admitido eso a dos personas, y se habían comprometido a ayudarme a coordinar las cosas. Sin embargo, por ahora, era más fácil fingir que estaba dormido más de lo que estaba despierto.

De todos modos, no era que como si yo existiera.

* * *

**Ainss, pobrecillos :(**

**Bueno he de decir que estoy oficialmente de vacaciones :D Asi que se acabó eso de subir capi antes de irme a trabajar, jajaja. **

**¡Nos vemos el lunes! Besos ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994, Alexa08, Caty Bells, nesines, Karina Masen, Milhoja, lucylucy, Leah De Call, Kisara Masen, Maya Masen Cullen, lakentsb, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Vianey Cullen, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov, Alizce, Amy Cullen Black, Tita Moon, ClariceCullen, Alejandra, Babyboo27, marycullenmasen, alejita0524, Nandita21unexplained, twilight-love1694, lokaxtv, Yoa P Stewart, Marianixcr, kami cullen castillo, amys cullen, RaqLopez, caritofornasier, LunaS Purple, yyamile, Mary de cullen, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, torposoplo12, Clau Vale, Thania Cullen Swan, Shibubiinafic, Mystery-thief, YuliaRCullen, Reyna Anicama Tasayco, Gusdha, yolita, Diana Prenze, eddieIlove, EternaEnamorada, Masilobe, robsten-pattinson, Gretchen CullenMasen, Rei Hino Cullen, Angie Cullen Lutz, pituk9, Bohe Black, Katiuska, anni eska, lorecas, Lo farfan, manu bebes, kathyuska.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :)**


	19. Novio

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, os dejo un nuevo capítulo, a ver cómo les va ahora :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Novio**

Ver a mi padre tan inesperadamente me golpeó más fuerte que la mayoría de todo lo que pasó anoche. Le había echado de menos durante mucho tiempo, pensando en él y en lo que estaba haciendo. Yo sabía que él me había echado de menos también, que él probablemente se había preocupado por mí.

Las cosas tan malas que le dije cuando me fui... Me quedé mirando a Charlie y sus ojos están vidriosos como los míos. De hecho, yo nunca lo había visto así. Él siempre había sido tan serio. Sin actuaciones, ni siquiera cuando nos volvimos a pelear. Ver una gama tan amplia de emociones en su rostro y en su forma de moverse, dolía, era como si yo le hubiera metido en esto con mis decisiones de mierda.

Emmett miró de él hacia mí y otra vez, luego se levantó.

—Emmett McCarty. Estoy trabajando en este caso.

—Charlie Swan. Policía de Oakland, ya retirado —sacudió la mano de Emmett—. Soy el padre de Bella.

Emmett dio un largo suspiro, frotando una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Está bien. Esto eh... volveré más tarde, Bella, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez mañana. Parece que ustedes dos necesitan un poco de tiempo.

Asentí con la cabeza, limpiándome la cara.

—Gracias, Emmett.

—Está bien. De todos modos ya tengo mucho aquí —recogió su grabadora y su pequeño portátil y los guardó—. Encantado de conocerle, señor —le dijo a Charlie. Ellos se saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza, y se fue.

La puerta se cerró en silencio y entonces estuvimos solos Charlie y yo. El dolor en su rostro era casi más de lo que yo podía manejar. Yo todavía no me había mirado en un espejo, así que aunque sentía las lesiones en mi cara, no tenía ni idea de cómo se veían. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la expresión de Charlie, eran bastante horribles.

—Lo siento, papá —finalmente pude hablar. Eso era solo la punta del iceberg, pero tenía que empezar por alguna parte—. Tenías tanta razón sobre él. Lo siento.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se acercó, inclinándose hacia abajo con cuidado para abrazarme. Yo le devolví el abrazo lo mejor que pude, ignorando las chispas de dolor rodando a través de mis brazos y mis costados. Nos quedamos así durante mucho tiempo, abrazados en silencio. Era una de las mejores cosas que me había pasado en días.

Mi respiración comenzó a nivelarse y él besó mi frente antes de sentarse en la silla que Emmett había dejado vacía recientemente.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó, apartando un mechón de pelo de mi cara tan suavemente que apenas pude sentir su mano—. No pasa nada si no quieres.

Por un lado quería confesárselo y derramar todo. Pero me acababa de pasar la última hora confesándole a Emmet los pecados del los Dvoskins, así como de las personas con las que hicieron negocios. Estaba un poco agotada.

—Sí, pero no ahora mismo —le reconocí, mi voz estaba ronca de tanto llorar y de usarla más de lo debido—. Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Un amigo mío sigue trabajando en el centro. Él me llamó hace un par de horas, cuando la noticia comenzó a propagarse en un par de sitios. Pero está... en todas las noticias, Bella, aunque los detalles son confusos —él suspiró—. No lo sé. Están tratando de conseguir aclarar las cosas. Siento que podrían haberlo manejado todo un poco mejor.

—Creo que solo... —cerré los ojos, recordando el horror—. Todo ha sido demasiado. Se suponía que esto no debería haber ido por este camino.

—He odio hablar sobre el policía.

Abrí los ojos, mirándolo con cautela.

— ¿Qué policía?

—El encubierto. Aquel cuya vida salvaste. Aquel que te salvó —su voz se rompió y miró hacia otro lado brevemente, manteniéndose bajo control.

—Él era... nos íbamos marchar al día siguiente. Él me iba a sacar de allí. Todo se vino abajo cuando esos hombres atacaron la casa. Fue tan horrible. Tan malo —apreté mis ojos cerrados, mi corazón latía con fuerza—. Gente murió delante de mí —negué con la cabeza—. Tuve que... —no importaba cuántas veces reconociera haber matado a Alec en mi mente o en voz alta, me dolía como una herida fresca—. Pensé que Alec me iba a matar.

—Suena como que probablemente lo hubiera hecho —dijo con brusquedad, pasándose una mano por el bigote. Reconocí eso, él estaba en el modo policía. Recopilando y accediendo a la información, teniendo en cuenta la escena del crimen, interrogando. Él era bueno en eso y yo estaba contenta de que estuviera de mi lado como oficial de policía retirado, pero sobre todo como mi padre. Me sentí fortalecida y protegida por su presencia.

Tanto como Edward me hacía sentir cuando estábamos juntos. Él me daba valor, pero también me hacía sentir como si estuviera cuidando de mí.

Charlie se aclaró la garganta.

—No estoy seguro de lo que tu amigo detective te ha dicho, y la única razón por la que lo sé es porque... bueno, conozco a alguien. Pero, Bella, Masen Hale murió anoche. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Yo fruncí el ceño.

—Creo que sí.

—Él se ha ido ya. No va a estar por aquí.

Así que esa era la historia, supuse. Ya veía por qué Emmett había estado con los labios apretados sobre el tema. Además de los paramédicos en la escena, de Emmett y ahora de mi padre, parecía como si la gente que conocía las dos identidades de Edward, así como saber si estaba muerto o vivo, eran pocas y distantes entre sí. Me pregunté si él había tenido que hacer esto antes. Su vida es aún más loca de lo que había aparentado.

Yo estaba entendiendo, además, lo difícil que era que me dijera la verdad. Cómo de peligroso, y tal vez tonto, era. Sin embargo el amor nos hacía tontos a todos nosotros.

—Así que, uh, ¿cuál era la naturaleza de tu relación con ese tipo?

Si mi rostro no era un mosaico de colores ya, podría estar sonrojándome. Llamadme tonta, pero no se me ocurrió que la gente estuviera hablando de mí y de Edward. Por supuesto, ahora que lo pensaba, me sentía como el culo. Por supuesto. Las cámaras. Y si había escuchas telefónicas e informes en curso... no lo sabía. Las cosas podrían haber sido dichas, escuchadas, implícitas...

Así que solo dije:

—Yo lo amo.

—Está bien —Charlie asintió una vez.

—Voy a tener que ir al programa de protección de testigos —le dije, con ganas de seguir adelante.

—Es más que probable. Es lo mejor.

—Así que yo… no te veré, ¿no? ¿Después?

Hizo una pausa y movió la cabeza.

—Probablemente no.

Él solo confirmó lo que yo ya sabía, pero escucharlo me deja con un agujero y deprimida. ¿Era mi destino en la vida perder a todos mis seres queridos?

—Te he echado de menos —le susurré, alcanzándole—. Siento haberte dejado así. Siento no esforzarme más para volver a casa cuando todavía podía. Siento haberle elegido a él sobre ti.

—Shh —besó mi mano y la apretó—. Está bien ahora. A veces solo tienes que... dejarlo ir. Como padre, no me gustaba en lo que te estabas metiendo, pero yo pensé que ibas a poder salir si se hacía demasiado peligroso. No pensé que él te retendría allí —frunció el ceño y supuse que probablemente estaba contento con que Alec se fuera.

—Entonces, ¿qué sigue?

—Bueno, voy a estar alrededor hasta que tengas que ser reubicada. Ahora, sin embargo, probablemente van a empezar a prepararte para el juicio. Ha habido una gran cantidad de arrestos ya, tanto antes como después del incidente de la noche anterior, informes de tu amigo, así como de algunos otros que trabajan en el caso, sellan el acuerdo, pero aún así, tú eres un testimonio invaluable.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que ha dicho Emmett. Voy a tener que testificar en contra de Aro y Cayo.

—Así es. ¿Cuánto sabes?

—En realidad no tanto como otros. Casi todo lo que sé tiene que ver directamente con Alec, pero creo que puede haber algo que yo pueda añadir. Ya veremos.

—Un día lo veremos, chica.

… …

Podría ser que hubiera reglas tácitas especiales para esto en las fuerzas del orden, especialmente cuando alguna persona estaba relacionada con las víctimas —no tenía ni idea— pero a Charlie se le permitió permanecer por un tiempo muy largo. En el momento en que miró su reloj, las sombras en la pared habían pasado de un lado a otro. Estaba casi anocheciendo.

Él se quedó conmigo durante el almuerzo (sopa para mí y un sándwich para él) y durante el par de siestas, y finalmente fui capaz de compartir los últimos dos años con él. Él también me contó todo acerca de Sue, sobre su viaje a México el año pasado, y cómo, si todo salía bien, podrían probar con el Caribe. Un buen lugar para pescar y todo eso. Yo le sugerí varios de los lugares en los que había estado, como las Islas Caimán, las Islas Vírgenes y Puerto Rico, contenta de que hubiera algunos puntos brillantes al pensar en mis años como la chica de Alec.

—Será mejor que me vaya, Bella. Sé que Sue está ansiosa por tener información. Ella te echa de menos, Bella.

—Yo también la echo de menos —pude poner una sonrisa—. Gracias por venir.

—Estaré de vuelta mañana, tan pronto como pueda —prometió y me dio un beso más suave en la mejilla. Nunca había sido tan cariñoso, pero el dolor y los accidentes tenían una manera de cambiar a la gente, supuse.

—Eso sería genial.

—Te quiero, Bells.

—Yo también te quiero.

Cuando se fue, me di la vuelta para mirar por la ventana. No podía ver mucho desde el punto de vista de mi cama, solo el cielo oscuro. Era difícil creer que anoche, en estos momentos, estaba bebiendo como una tonta en casa, asustada y ansiosa por lo que Masen me había dicho y porque nos íbamos a marchar. Si las cosas hubieran ido como pensábamos, estaríamos huyendo en estos momentos.

O lo que él tuviera en mente, ya que era un oficial de policía. Tal vez yo estaría haciendo lo mismo, repartiendo información a cambio de amnistía y protección.

Nuestra situación estaba condenada desde el principio. Desde la primera vez que le di un beso en Tilden hasta la vez que hicimos el amor en el bosque, siempre hubo esa sensación de vivir y amar durante un tiempo prestado. Fue algo hermoso en medio de tantas cosas terribles y siempre se sintió muy frágil.

Efímero.

Durante el siguiente par de días, continué reuniéndome con Emmett y mi padre, a veces al mismo tiempo. Ellos formaban una alianza fácil, automáticamente encontraron puntos en común tanto en sus profesiones, aunque Charlie ya estaba jubilado, y su devoción por este caso en particular. Nunca hablaron de Edward de nuevo, y yo no se los pedí. La última cosa que quería hacer era poner en peligro su seguridad.

Debido a las muertes de Alec, Félix y Marcus, así como del grupo que vino a robar y a matarles a ellos, había varias cosas por las que se esperaba que yo testificara. Iba a ser un largo y dilatado proceso, así que mientras tanto iba a ser trasladada a un lugar seguro y temporal. Después de que los juicios terminaran, yo iba a estar permanentemente reubicada en lugares donde el Programa de Protección de Testigos me pusiera.

El día en el que fui dada de alta, Emmett vino a verme. No fue el único en esta ocasión, ya que a su lado se encontraba la hermosa rubia que trató de hablar conmigo la noche de los asesinatos. Me quedé mirándola fijamente, preguntándome si ella conocía a Emmett, o por qué estaba aquí. ¿Tal vez estaba preocupada? Parecía un poco...

—Bella, quiero que conozcas a Rose. Ella fue una de las primeras en responder esa noche.

—La recuerdo —le dije en voz baja. Realmente era guapa, incluso más guapa con la ropa normal.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó, viniendo a sentarse al borde de mi cama.

En realidad yo también estaba sentada en el borde de la misma. Había estado lista y esperando para irme, ansiosa por llegar a mi escondite asignado.

—He estado mejor antes —le dije, riéndome en voz baja—. Pero estoy mucho mejor. Gracias por... —tragué, rompiendo nuestra mirada—. Estar ahí.

—Es mi trabajo —dijo sonriendo. Ella acarició mi pierna y se levantó—. ¿Estás lista para irte? Nosotros te vamos a llevar.

—Oh, está bien —dije, confundida—. ¿Se realiza de esta manera? —Me pregunté cómo me iban a sacar del hospital. Ahora sabía que unos policías habían sido colocados fuera de mi puerta, algo que me hizo sentir más segura y mucho más aterrorizada.

—Tenemos otros dos oficiales que nos escoltarán hasta donde vamos, y luego dos más esperando en la Tahoe. Todo va a estar bien. Rose y yo estamos viniendo de apoyo. ¿Eso está... bien?

— ¡Por supuesto! Sí —asentí con la cabeza rápidamente, deslizándome fuera de la cama y poniéndome de pie. Miré a Emmett, quien ahora estaba de pie bastante cerca de Rose y la evidente mirada que vi en Emmett me hizo sonreír—. ¿Vosotros estáis juntos?

Rose sonrió.

—Estamos casados.

Qué pequeño era el mundo real.

… …

Estuve despertándome y durmiéndome la mayor parte del viaje, con la ayuda de analgésicos. Los moratones y rasguños se curarían rápido, ya habían comenzado, pero mi mejilla llevaría tiempo. Todavía me dolía mucho, latía cada vez me inclinaba de más o la tocaba inadvertidamente. También había estado teniendo problemas para dormir por la noche. Las pesadillas y el desasosiego, el clásico trastorno de estrés postraumático, me mantenían despierta si no tomaba Rozerem. Me lo tomaría más tarde.

Mis médicos también sugirieron que probara con pedir ayuda. Además de mi insomnio, la culpa, la depresión y la ansiedad que me habían estado plagando desde aquella noche, también tenía todos los signos clásicos del estrés postraumático. Sabía que lo necesitaba y en realidad le daba la bienvenida a la terapia, pero iba a tener que esperar hasta que pudiéramos encontrar a alguien digno de confianza y sensible con mi situación.

Estuvimos poco más de un día sin parar de conducir para llegar al sitio, pero en la madrugada lluviosa y húmeda del viernes entramos en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks. Yo sabía que estaba en el Estado de Washington, pero nunca había oído hablar de este lugar, ese podría ser el punto. Supuse que no importaba de cualquier manera, no iba a estar aquí para siempre.

Otra SUV negra como la que teníamos nosotros, estaba estacionado en el garaje de una casa poco escondido detrás de la calle. Una red enorme y oscura de árboles servía como telón de fondo, casi tragándose la casa con su tamaño y estatura.

Aturdida, seguí a Emmett, a Rose, y a los otros dos oficiales hasta la puerta principal, donde uno de ellos la golpeó. Respondió una pelirroja, sonriendo mecánicamente antes de llevarnos dentro. Todo esto era muy intenso y secreto, hacía que mi vida con Alec pareciera un juego de niños.

Entramos en una sala estrecha, donde varios hombres estaban de pie alrededor, bebiendo café y hablando en voz baja.

Entre ellos, vestido de negro, con el pelo casi rapado, estaba sentado Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Ohh, ya tiene a Edward ahí, a ver ahora qué hacen :D**

**¡Nos vemos el miércoles! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994, Alexa08, Caty Bells, nesines, Karina Masen, Milhoja, lucylucy, Leah De Call, Kisara Masen, Maya Masen Cullen, lakentsb, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Vianey Cullen, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov, Alizce, Amy Cullen Black, Tita Moon, ClariceCullen, Alejandra, Babyboo27, marycullenmasen, alejita0524, Nandita21unexplained, twilight-love1694, lokaxtv, Yoa P Stewart, Marianixcr, kami cullen castillo, amys cullen, RaqLopez, caritofornasier, LunaS Purple, yyamile, Mary de cullen, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, torposoplo12, Clau Vale, Thania Cullen Swan, Shibubiinafic, Mystery-thief, YuliaRCullen, Reyna Anicama Tasayco, Gusdha, yolita, Diana Prenze, eddieIlove, EternaEnamorada, Masilobe, robsten-pattinson, Gretchen CullenMasen, Rei Hino Cullen, Angie Cullen Lutz, pituk9, Bohe Black, Katiuska, anni eska, lorecas, Lo farfan, manu bebes, kathyuska, Fran Ktrin Black, maribel hernandez cullen.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :)**


	20. Elenco

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, como estoy de vacaciones os lo subo un poco antes, vamos a ver ese reencuentro entre Bella y Edward :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Elenco**

Mi estómago se retorció, se apretó, y me detuve donde estaba. No sabía lo que esperarme, pero no era eso.

Él ya estaba aquí. El puente de su nariz era de color negro y azul, y tenía raspones y moratones para competir con los míos, pero él estaba aquí. Vivo, despierto.

Y por primera vez estaba mirando a Edward, no a Masen. Una parte de mí siempre recordaría el haberme enamorado de Masen, pero la transición había sido casi perfecta en mi mente. Tal vez era porque había habido tanta maldad, que pasar por delante de ella había sido crucial... una cuestión de supervivencia.

Nueva vida, nuevos nombres. Se suponía que Masen estaba muerto. Me pregunté si Edward Cullen se había ido también.

Era lejanamente consciente de la mano de Emmett a mi lado, llevándome suavemente más adentro. Alejé mis ojos de Edward y miré alrededor de la habitación, coincidiendo con la mirada de los otros cuatro hombres que estaban a su alrededor. Al igual que Jacob y Tyler, los oficiales que nos habían traído a Forks, esos hombres eran US Marshals. Se callaron cuando nos vieron, esperando expectantes.

Jacob se aclaró la garganta.

—Ella es Bella Swan —me miró—. Estos son los oficiales que estarán alrededor de las instalaciones en cualquier momento durante el próximo año. Te vigilarán de vez en cuando, garantizando tu seguridad y la integridad de tu reclusión. Varios miembros de la policía local también han sido elegidos para ayudarte.

Los Marshals se pusieron alrededor del sofá, presentándose uno a uno: Embry Call, Paul LaHote, Jared Cameron y Sam Uley. Eran lo suficientemente educados y amables, con la excepción de Paul, que era un poco serio y muy… oficial.

—Hola —les di un saludo un poco torpe, insegura del protocolo en situaciones como esta. Al parecer había entrado en un universo alternativo, o en un programa de televisión del cual yo era la estrella involuntaria y muy renuente.

Después de un golpe, se rompió la tensión por su parte, los Marshals reanudaron la conversación que estaban teniendo antes de nuestra llegada. Emmett pasó junto a mí y le dio la mano de Edward.

—Cullen. Me alegro de verte de nuevo.

—Lo mismo digo, amigo —los ojos de Edward se deslizaron de nuevo a mí mientras él se levantaba. Sus lesiones, al igual que la herida de bala en su hombro, eran evidentes para mí por la forma en la que se movía. La rigidez había sustituido su gracia natural.

—Bella.

Sonaba casi... inseguro.

Se me apretó el corazón. No quería fingir que su presencia no era todo mi mundo en ese momento, como si no hubiera estado agonizando por él desde la noche en la que nos separamos. No podía fingir, estaba demasiado cansada y sentía muchas cosas por él. Todos los miedos que yo tenía sobre su bienestar y sobre si no lo volvía a ver más me golearon de golpe y luego, simplemente, se disolvieron, dejándome vacía y débil.

Y tan aliviada que podría llorar. Una vez más.

La habitación de repente se oscureció a causa de las lágrimas que esperaba que se fueran y se formó un gran bulto en mi garganta. Temblando, anduve torpe hacia él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él tan firmemente como pude sin hacerle daño. Él dio una respiración profunda, pero me apretó fuertemente, metiendo mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla. Me encantaba cómo olía. Eso no había cambiado.

Podría haberlo conocido por un nombre diferente, pero había muchas cosas que sabía sobre él.

Los minutos pasaron. Una puerta se cerró. Abrí los ojos y la habitación estaba vacía.

—Supongo que lo saben —susurré, limpiándome la cara.

Él asintió.

—Creo que todo el mundo que participa activamente en esta operación lo sabe —sostuvo mi rostro delicadamente, frotando mis mejillas con las yemas de sus pulgares. Me estremecí un poco y él se quedó paralizado, dejando caer las manos—. Lo siento. Lo siento... tu pómulo, ¿verdad? Lo siento, Bella.

—Está bien —yo respiré, mirando hacia él—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— ¿De verdad no lo sabes? —se rió, apartándose para poder llevarme con él hasta el sofá donde estaba sentado antes—. Pedí que me trajeran contigo.

— ¿Eso no es... no sé…sospechoso o un conflicto de intereses?

—Normalmente sería sospechoso, sí. Pero se supone que estoy muerto, y nadie sabe dónde te encuentras en este momento, excepto el elenco de personas que has conocido. Incluso tu padre lo sabe —sus ojos buscaron mi cara—. Y sí, sería el mayor conflicto de interés, pero... ya no trabajo para el departamento.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Él tragó, volviendo a sentarse y acurrucándome junto a él, quitándome mis zapatillas de deporte para poder subir mis pies.

—No es raro que los agentes que han estado encubiertos como yo y por mucho tiempo, se queden en hiato, o incluso se retiren del todo. Además, mis heridas eran bastante malas. Estoy bien ahora, pero...

—Emmett me dijo que te rompiste la nariz.

—Y una costilla.

Mi mano voló a mi boca.

—No lo sabía.

—Hey, no pasa nada —dijo agitado—. Era una fisura. Tuve suerte de no fuera en un pulmón. Realmente, todo lo demás era superficial. Duele como el demonio, pero voy a estar bien.

Respiré hondo, pensando en las implicaciones de lo que Edward me acababa de decir. Realmente estaba como yo, no solo por el momento, sino por todo.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó finalmente.

—Emmett dijo que va a tardar un tiempo el que esto vaya a juicio. Cuando dijo que Forks era temporal, pensé que quería decir... no sé... un mes o dos, pero luego me explicó que era más como un año o dos, porque hay mucho trabajo que hacer en primer lugar —sacudí la cabeza—. Esto no se siente como algo temporal. Y sé que no importa, pero yo realmente no tengo nada. Mi ropa... yo no tengo un teléfono... —puse mi cabello detrás de mis orejas, consciente de lo molesta que estaba en este momento—. Debo sonar muy ingrata en estos momentos.

—Suenas como una humana —dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros—. Vas a conseguir un dinero para comida, ropa y otras necesidades, y te proporcionarán un teléfono. Es fácil para ellos establecer ese tipo de cosas para evitar que quieras marcharte o algo así. Probablemente lo estarán preparando en estos momentos.

— ¿Has hecho esto antes? —le pregunté.

—De ninguna manera. Hice algunos trabajos encubiertos cuando era más joven, pero fue una mierda fácil. Nada como esto —se pasó la mano por la cabeza, por lo que me dio ganas de hacer lo mismo. Yo echaba de menos su pelo más largo, el pasar mis dedos a través de él—. No podría pasar por esto una y otra vez.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —pregunté, tratando de no distraerme por su aspecto. El pelo corto me provocaba algo. Era... caliente.

—No mucho. Hice mi trabajo. Ayudé a derribar un montón de idiotas, y te conocí.

Mi corazón latió fuertemente. Miré hacia abajo, dándome un poco de descanso de la intensidad de sus ojos.

—Así que... ¿te vas a quedar aquí? ¿Conmigo?

Apenas había espacio entre nosotros, pero él se escabulló más cerca, lanzando su brazo alrededor de la parte de atrás del sofá.

— ¿Qué voy a decir? ¿No te lo prometí?

—Sí, pero pensé…

—Mentí acerca de ciertas cosas, cosas necesarias, porque tenía que hacerlo. Era mi trabajo. Pero algunas cosas eran absolutamente ciertas y esa era una de ellas. Te dije que me encargaría de ti, y te dije que estaríamos juntos.

Lo miré de nuevo.

— ¿Estuviste asustado alguna vez?

—Todo el tiempo. Tú tenías que estar bien, mantenerte en el sitio.

— ¿Fue difícil?

— ¿Tener que mentir? No. Es jugar un papel.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, empecé a recordar cosas.

—No me extraña que parecieras un poco... asustado cuando te besé por primera vez en Tilden.

—No —sacudió la cabeza, sentándose con la espalda recta—. No, eso nunca fue una mentira. Sentía algo por ti desde antes.

Lo miré, deseando confiar y creer en él. Después de todo, habíamos llegado muy lejos.

— ¿Realmente puedes decir algo? —preguntó, buscando mi mirada.

—Yo… no lo sé —le admití, confundida. Todo lo que él decía tenía un perfecto sentido, pero yo nunca había estado en una situación como esta. Quiero decir, pocas personas lo estaban. Además, las relaciones en general eran nuevas para mí. Yo había estado con la misma persona durante tanto tiempo que estaba un poco en desventaja, si alguna vez realmente tuve ventaja. Confiar, leer entre líneas, la dinámica de una nueva relación... todo eso era ajeno a mí.

Pero si había alguna esperanza para mí y para Edward, y yo desesperadamente quería que la hubiera, tenía que ser explícitamente honesta acerca de mis pensamientos y dudas. Tenía que serlo, porque yo quería que él fuera así conmigo. Sin mentiras.

—Yo era una niña cuando conocí a Alec. Realmente no sé cómo funcionan las cosas, ¿sabes? Él decía cosas y yo le creía. Él hacía cosas y yo confiaba a él. Hasta que no lo hice y entonces, ya era demasiado tarde —me froté las palmas de las manos en mis pantalones vaqueros, tratando de poner mis palabras juntas para que tuvieran sentido—. Tú no eres como él, obviamente, pero yo no sé lo que estoy haciendo. Siento como que estoy empezando de cero. No es tu culpa que nuestra relación comenzara con la mentira, pero aún así, todo se desplomó y ahora tengo que conocerte de esta nueva manera.

Él asintió con la cabeza, mirando por la ventana.

— ¿Eso tiene sentido?

—Por supuesto, Bella. Yo... por eso ellos dicen que nunca nos tenemos que involucrar en el caso. Termina siendo esta mierda enorme.

Realmente era así, ¿no?

Había tantas cosas que quería decir, pero las dejé por ahora. Después de un momento Emmett, Rose y Jacob entraron de nuevo, rodeándonos a ambos. Edward había sido preparado, pero yo tenía un montón de cosas que escuchar. Había cosas que hacer y no hacer: cosas obvias como no hablar con extraños o ponerme en contacto con familiares y amigos de casa, y las menos obvias, como tener precaución al usar el Internet. Habrían 'ojos' en la casa todo el tiempo, y si alguna vez alguno de nosotros necesitaba una mano —sin importar dónde o en el pueblo que estuviéramos— seríamos capaces de avisar a uno de los Marshals con la marcación rápida.

Una de las razones por las que Forks fue elegido fue debido a su casi constante lluvia y nubosidad. Además de una sorprendente y próspera industria pesquera, no había mucha acción aquí, y la gente tendía a quedarse en casa en esta época del año. Era perfecto para nosotros, ya que no debíamos socializar mucho. Una vez que el juicio hubiera terminado y comenzáramos nuestras vidas "reales", nos darían nuestra ubicación permanente y los papeles. Seríamos capaces de integrarnos plenamente en la sociedad, vivir lo más normalmente posible. Sin embargo, por ahora, la privacidad y el secreto eran de suma importancia.

Cuando llegó el momento en el que Jacob, Tyler, Emmett y Rose regresaran a Oakland, caminamos hacia la puerta y nos despedimos con la promesa de estar en contacto con tanta regularidad como fuera posible. Bueno, se lo prometí a Emmett y a Rose. Dudaba que alguna vez volviera a ver a los otros dos de nuevo.

La lluvia caía suavemente, había una espesa niebla y yo tirité, dándome cuenta de que hacía mucho, mucho más frío aquí que en casa.

Casa. Esta era mi casa, por ahora.

… …

La cena era pizza. Encargada.

El chico apenas cogió el dinero antes de marcharse de nuevo, adentrándose en el gris-negro de la noche temprana. Edward y yo comimos en silencio, metidos en nuestros pensamientos y, probablemente, en la pesadez de nuestra situación.

Yo sabía que esto iba a mejorar, que no siempre sería así, pero era difícil. Me había imaginado una alegre reunión y aunque yo había tenido una breve, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en la realidad. Estaba exhausta.

Después de comer, me levanté, empujando la silla hacia adentro.

—Me voy a tomar un baño.

Edward asintió.

—Está bien.

Subí las escaleras hasta la sala que Jacob me había mostrado antes. En comparación con la esplendida habitación en la que estaba viviendo antes, era modesta, con una cama matrimonial en medio y las paredes de color crema. Me pregunté si se nos permitiría pintarla, y creo que tal vez lo haría, solo para hacerla sentir más mía. Las pocas pertenencias que había traído estaban en una bolsa en el armario. Cogí ropa interior limpia y una camiseta antes de ir al cuarto de baño. Era muy sencillo y pequeño, pero limpio y estuve agradecida.

No había para hacer burbujas, por lo que hice una nota mental para comprar algo y dejé correr el agua tan caliente como pude soportar antes de entrar. Se sintió increíble y estuve allí tanto tiempo que cuando Edward llamó a la puerta, me sobresalté.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con la voz amortiguada por la puerta.

—Sí, lo siento —me incorporé, mirando mis dedos arrugados—. Necesito unos minutos más.

—Está bien —dijo, su voz empezó a desvanecerse.

Me di prisa de todos modos, frotándome la loción en la piel antes de vestirme. Edward no estaba en ninguna parte cuando salí. Seguí los sonidos de una ducha encendida en otra puerta al final del pasillo. Había dos cuartos de baño aquí arriba y uno abajo.

Mis libros y mis cosas se quedaron en la casa de la colina. Las utilizaba para tener tranquilidad y simplicidad, así como libertad de expectativas. Me subí a la cama y me pregunté si Edward se uniría a mí. Esperaba que lo hiciera. No quería dormir sola.

Estaba durmiendo cuando entró. Se detuvo junto a la cama y yo acaricié el lugar junto a mí, mi corazón latía de forma constante. El tener acceso a él, ser capaz de pasar la noche a su lado si quería, era abrumador. Habíamos trabajado siempre en pequeños espacios de tiempo, momentos robados y recados fingidos. Esto era tan honesto, tan normal, que yo quería que él quisiera esto tanto como yo.

Apagó la luz y entró en la cama. Me acurruqué a su lado, ultra consciente de su cercanía en la suave oscuridad. Sus manos me encontraron de inmediato y él tiró de mí para pegarme más a él. Nuestras bocas se unieron como si estuvieran destinadas desde hacía tiempo y llegué a tocar su pelo. Era suave y puntiagudo y me encantaba cómo se sentía, tal vez incluso mejor que antes.

Nuestras heridas nos hacían ir con cuidado, pero todavía estaba esa corriente subterránea de calor y necesidad entre nosotros y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él me quitara las bragas.

— ¿Estás seguro? —pregunté, jadeando cuando sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de mí, mojándose y haciendo que me humedeciera aún más—. Yo no... yo no... —me besó una y otra vez, dando besos que yo interrumpía—. No quiero hacerte daño.

—No lo harás —me prometió.

Estábamos de lado. Él puso mi pierna sobre su cadera y me dejó sentirlo, impulsándome más cerca. No era mi posición favorita, pero era ideal para este momento, manteniendo la presión y el peso lejos de su costilla.

Gemí cuando entró en mí y él gimió cuando empezamos a movernos. Era diferente a la vez anterior, más relajada, como si tuviéramos toda la noche, la teníamos.

Y cuando él se acurrucó a mí alrededor después, cuando de nuevo toqué su cabello, porque era mi nueva adicción, él susurró:

—Oí lo que dijiste esa noche. Yo también te amo.

* * *

**Ohhh, que bonito, por fin Edward se lo ha dicho :)**

**Quería recordaros que el fic tiene 26 capítulos, ya nos quedan solo 6 :(**

**¡Nos vemos el viernes! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994, Alexa08, Caty Bells, nesines, Karina Masen, Milhoja, lucylucy, Leah De Call, Kisara Masen, Maya Masen Cullen, lakentsb, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Vianey Cullen, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov, Alizce, Amy Cullen Black, Tita Moon, ClariceCullen, Alejandra, Babyboo27, marycullenmasen, alejita0524, Nandita21unexplained, twilight-love1694, lokaxtv, Yoa P Stewart, Marianixcr, kami cullen castillo, amys cullen, RaqLopez, caritofornasier, LunaS Purple, yyamile, Mary de cullen, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, torposoplo12, Clau Vale, Thania Cullen Swan, Shibubiinafic, Mystery-thief, YuliaRCullen, Reyna Anicama Tasayco, Gusdha, yolita, Diana Prenze, eddieIlove, EternaEnamorada, Masilobe, robsten-pattinson, Gretchen CullenMasen, Rei Hino Cullen, Angie Cullen Lutz, pituk9, Bohe Black, Katiuska, anni eska, lorecas, Lo farfan, manu bebes, kathyuska, Fran Ktrin Black, maribel hernandez cullen.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :)**


	21. Club

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, vamos con un nuevo capítulo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Club**

Me desperté con el sonido de la lluvia cayendo. Yo nunca en mi vida había visto llover tanto. No se detenía. En cierto modo, me gustaba, me hacía sentir cómoda, segura, como si nada pudiera llegar a mí. Me había sentido de esa manera acerca de la lluvia desde mi infancia, pero en los lugares en los había vivido por lo general no veía mucha lluvia.

Tal vez la constante humedad y el cielo gris sería algo deprimente después de un tiempo, pero por ahora era una cosa que reforzaba la sensación de que Edward y yo estábamos dentro de nuestra pequeña burbuja. A mi lado, Edward dormía profundamente, su pecho subía y bajaba. Débil, luz de la mañana acuosa iluminaba la habitación lo suficiente para que yo pudiera ver los moratones en su pálida piel. Queriendo tocarlos, y su pelo, junté mis manos, no quería molestarlo. Los dos habíamos pasado a través de muchas cosas, y él se merecía todo el resto del mundo. Yo me acurruqué profundamente debajo de las mantas, dejando que el suave silencio de la lluvia me hiciera dormir.

Cuando me desperté de nuevo, estaba en la cola de un mal sueño. Me olvidé de tomar mis medicamentos la noche anterior, pero como Edward y yo estuvimos despiertos y dormidos todo el tiempo, tocándonos y besándonos, mi insomnio no era tan evidente. Ahora, sin embargo, todas las familiares manchas de terror y miedo aparecieron, y me obligué a respirar profundamente y de manera uniforme, sin querer asustar a Edward si se despertaba. Era difícil calmarme después de esos episodios, pero me las arreglé para hacerlo, inspirando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca mientras me concentraba en cerrar mis puños.

Poco a poco, los detalles de mi pesadilla se disiparon con la vigilia. Se trataba de Alec de nuevo, lo sabía, pero eso era todo lo que iba a permitirme recordar. En lugar de seguir durmiendo, me deslicé fuera de la cama, temblando cuando mis pies tocaron el frío suelo de madera. Fui de puntillas para coger mi bolsa y un polar grueso y suave con capucha, algo que me envolviera con calidez y suavidad.

Abajo, el contenido modesto de la nevera estaba limitado si hablábamos de desayuno. Cogí los huevos, la leche, el queso, el pan y la mantequilla, y me puse a hacer tortillas. Mientras el pan se estaba calentando, medí el café y lo preparé, anticipando ya el olor y el sabor.

A medio camino, oí el suave y revelador golpe de unos pies golpeando el piso de arriba, y luego pasos. Nunca había vivido en una casa de dos pisos, así que eso era nuevo. Me hizo sonreír el saber que compartía este espacio con Edward. Sabía que estábamos jugando a las casitas, pero yo no podía dejar de construir mis esperanzas en torno a ello. Anhelaba tanto la normalidad, todas las cosas que otras chicas podían encontrar típicas, incluso banales.

Había tenido dinero, ropa, drogas, clubes, vacaciones, lujo. Había tenido lo mejor de lo mejor, y el precio que había tenido que pagar había sido demasiado alto. En lo más profundo de mi corazón, me di cuenta de que de alguna manera aún anhelaba la experiencia de la universidad, en algún lugar. Quería estar al lado de Edward, que él dependiera de mí y yo dependiera de él.

Y no iba a mentir... había pensado en tener sus bebés, para sentirme bien en mi interior al saber que habíamos hecho algo tan increíble.

—Debe ser un buen día —dijo, apareciendo a mi lado. Apoyó sus manos sobre el mostrador, divertido—. Por la sonrisa en tu cara, quiero decir.

Me ruboricé, me encogí de hombros y me puse con la tortilla, levantándola un poco para ver si estaba lista para ser comida.

Acercándose más, él hizo que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran del todo.

—Buenos días, Bella.

—Buenos días, Edward.

Él sonrió. Yo sonreí. Era cursi y estupendo y me sonrojé tan fuertemente —olvidando el desayuno— que mi cara podría incendiarse.

—He pensado en prepararte algo de comida... me he acordado de que te gustaban mis huevos —le dije tímidamente, pensando en nuestros desayunos en la colina.

—Me gustaban. Me gustan. —Él estaba detrás de mí, con las manos en mis caderas y luego las deslizó hacia abajo—. Te has vuelto a vestir inapropiadamente para el frío...

—Un suéter y calcetines no son inapropiados —resoplé—. Además, no hay nadie aquí, solo tú y yo. Me gusta sentirme… relajada.

—A mí también me gusta —se apretó contra mí, mostrándome lo mucho que le gustaba, y apartó mi pelo a un lado. Esta era una de sus cosas. También se estaba convirtiendo en una de las mías. Mi aliento se enganchó, y me centré en la tortilla, girándola antes de que se quemara—. Antes era una mierda el tener que fingir.

— ¿Fingir que no estabas interesado?

—Fingir que no te amaba.

Mi aliento se volvió a enganchar y tragué.

—Para mí también.

—Tú me dijiste que fantaseabas —dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza, poniendo la tortilla en el plato y tapándola para mantenerla caliente.

—Todo el tiempo.

—Yo también.

Le eché un breve vistazo.

—Estás hablador hoy. Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que hay aspectos de tu personalidad sobre los que realmente no sé nada.

—Bueno, no siempre soy hablador. Al igual que no siempre soy tímido —tocó el rojo de mis mejillas—. Pero yo sé cosas sobre ti y siento que es justo que tú sepas acerca de mí.

—Me gustaría eso —derramé el segundo plato de huevos batidos en la sartén. Éste sería el mío. Mi boca estaba babeando ya por ver lo buena que estaba, el queso estaba derretido en algunos lugares.

—Me gusta el café fuerte...

—Ya lo sabía.

—Mezclado con chocolate caliente.

Sonreí.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podría habértelo comprado antes.

—Yo lo tenía en mi propia cocina —sus dedos encontraron mi ombligo. Me estremecí instintivamente y me alejé, empujando mi trasero contra su ingle. Él me agarró, sosteniéndome aún más cerca—. Lo tuve todo el tiempo.

—Antes de probar mi café —le dije.

—Así es —besó mi oído.

—Déjame adivinar —respiré—. Te gusta el sexo por la mañana.

Sus pulgares me hicieron cosquillas y jugó con la cintura de mi ropa interior, llegando a tocar la piel de debajo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo supongo.

Metiéndose de nuevo bajo mi sudadera, Edward pasó la mano por mis pezones antes de coger uno de mis pechos. Lo apretó suavemente antes de volver al pezón, haciendo círculos con sus dedos hasta que estuve ansiosa, caliente y lista para dejar de jugar. Deslizó la otra mano hasta el final de mi ropa interior y en ese momento, di por terminada mi tortilla. Yo la empujé fuera de la encimera al mismo tiempo que él me ponía sobre el mostrador, lejos del fuego. Me quitó la ropa interior, dejándome la sudadera, y chupó mi cuello mientras me frotaba para prepararme. Inclinándome hacia delante para que estar inclinada sobre el mostrador, se metió en mí tan repentinamente que sentí que la respiración estaba siendo extraída de mi cuerpo.

Él no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que le gustaba el sexo por la mañana, porque el ritmo que se suponía que era fuerte y rápido, era un poco más áspero de lo habitual. Él debió haber estado pensando en ello y entonces, bajó ya listo. Sus manos corrieron por todo mi cuerpo, como si él no pudiera decidir lo que quería tocar más: mis caderas, mi culo, la parte baja de mi espalda. Me encantaba eso. Era tan profundo, y eso me hacía sentir tomada de la mejor forma.

Pero Edward se ralentizó. Él se curvó sobre mí, tocándome mientras se movía. Puse mi mano sobre la suya cuando empecé a correrme, mis rodillas temblaron, y él aceleró, terminando poco después. Estuvimos allí por un minuto, hasta que abrí los ojos, levantándolos para así poder mirar hacia él. Su cara estaba enrojecida y tenía esa sonrisa tonta, era tan guapo.

—Gracias por la llamada de atención —bromeé, moviéndome para que él saliera de mí—. Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser así, te hubiera pedido que me lo dijeras antes.

Riendo humildemente, él me devolvió mi ropa interior.

—Lo siento. Tal vez deberías usar pantalones de ahora en adelante.

—Tal vez.

Nos besamos. Puse labios en la punta de su nariz rota tan suavemente como pude, besándola también.

—Tengo que limpiar. ¿Hago tostadas?

—Está bien.

… …

Estábamos de vuelta en la cama, sobre todo porque sigue siendo el lugar más cómodo de la casa. El sofá de la planta estaba bien, pero necesitábamos una manta o algo así. No es que yo esperara esa clase de comodidades estando aquí. Se nos había dado lo esencial, y como explicó Edward, un dinero para comprar lo demás. Él me dijo que también tenía dinero. Estaba 'trabajando con alguien' para que cuando el juicio terminara y los detalles de nuestras nuevas vidas estuvieran resueltos, él todavía tuviera sus ahorros.

Pero por ahora, esta habitación parecía ser nuestro lugar seguro.

Él me estaba enseñando a jugar al ajedrez, pero yo no dejaba de sentirme frustrada.

—Ponme a prueba en la piscina —resoplé, resistiendo la tentación de pasar las manos sobre la mesa, apartando las figuritas, enfurecida—. Te daría una patada en el culo.

El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en su boca.

—Tal vez —murmuró.

—Lo haría.

—Jaque mate.

Haciendo una mueca, me tiré de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

—Necesito un descanso.

—Está bien.

—Cuéntame más.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Me giré para ponerme de lado, frente a él.

—Sobre ti. ¿Es verdad lo que me contaste sobre tus padres?

—Sí. Nunca te mentiría sobre eso.

Asentí con la cabeza, pensando en mi madre, Renée. Era una borracha feliz, pero sin embargo, una borracha. Pero ella me quiso. Lo sabía ahora más que nunca. Ser adulto era difícil. Yo tan fácilmente podría haberme dejado caer en el ciclo de la adicción como ella hizo. De hecho, casi caí. ¿Qué sería de mi vida si Masen Hale no hubiera sido mi guardaespaldas?

— ¿Y sobre tus hermanos? —pregunté después de un momento.

—Sí.

— ¿Eres realmente de Chicago?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Él sonrió con cariño, contando con los dedos.

—Carlisle, Garrett y Michael.

— ¿Se parecen a ti? —pregunté, sonriendo al ver la expresión en su rostro. Eran muy cercanos, lo podía decir.

—Carlisle se parece a mi padre. Cabello rubio, ojos azules. Sin embargo, el resto nos parecemos a mi madre.

—Ella debe ser hermosa.

—Lo era —se quedó mirando la ventana, con los ojos lejanos. Dirigí mi mano hasta la parte superior de su cabeza y él sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

—Me gusta cómo se siente tu cabello. Y... me encanta el color —le dije tímidamente, tocando su nuca. Supuse que todo estaba saliendo ahora, todos esos meses de admiración reprimida.

—Tengo que afeitarme —se rió.

—Estás guapo.

—Justo lo que todos los hombres quieren oír. ¡Tienes una bonita barba, Edward!

— ¡Cállate! —resoplé—. ¡Lo es! Es como... roja y rubia, y simplemente... muy agradable.

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? —pregunté, tocando la cicatriz que se asemejaba a un hoyo.

—Me caí de un árbol cuando tenía nueve años.

Yo hice una mueca.

—Ouch.

—Me caí de la bici —dijo tirando de la manga y mostrándome otra cicatriz cerca de su codo.

—Bueno, yo me torcí el tobillo cuando tenía trece años. Es una mierda ir con muletas.

—Ahí me has ganado, nunca he tenido que usar muletas.

—Entonces, considérate afortunado.

—Lo hago —dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia mí, y me dio la impresión de que quería decir algo más.

Una cosa acerca de Edward: casi siempre habíamos tenido silencios sociables, incluso cuando él era Masen y yo era la chica de Alec. Esa era una cosa que no había cambiado, y me alegré. Era fácil estar con él.

—Yo odiaba cuando te metías coca —susurró, sus ojos estaban llenos de algo que yo no conocía muy bien. ¿Tristeza, tal vez?

Asentí con la cabeza, mordiéndome el interior de mi mejilla, recordando aquellos días.

—Yo... siempre me pregunté por qué tú te resistías. Por qué no lo hacías con nosotros —miré hacia él—. Yo quería hacerlo contigo.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Era algo que podía compartir contigo, supongo. Quería sentirme de esa manera contigo, incluso antes de que realmente entendiera que estaba sintiendo algo por ti —suspirando, me pasé la mano por la cara—. Sin embargo, tú me hiciste querer dejarlo. Sabía que lo odiabas. Conseguiste... esto.

Nuestros ojos se miraron. Era surrealista recordar esas cosas. Era como si le pasara a otra persona... habíamos pasado por muchas cosas.

—Odiaba cuando dejabas que las otras chicas se te acercaran —dije—. Eso realmente... me molestaba.

Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente, moviendo el tablero de ajedrez a un lado para que poder acostarse a mi lado.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas —exhalé larga y lentamente, dejándolo ir—. Me alegro de que tengamos esto ahora.

* * *

**Ainss, que bien que puedan estar juntos de momento :)**

**¡Buen fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994, Alexa08, Caty Bells, nesines, Karina Masen, Milhoja, lucylucy, Leah De Call, Kisara Masen, Maya Masen Cullen, lakentsb, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Vianey Cullen, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov, Alizce, Amy Cullen Black, Tita Moon, ClariceCullen, Alejandra, Babyboo27, marycullenmasen, alejita0524, Nandita21unexplained, twilight-love1694, lokaxtv, Yoa P Stewart, Marianixcr, kami cullen castillo, amys cullen, RaqLopez, caritofornasier, LunaS Purple, yyamile, Mary de cullen, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, torposoplo12, Clau Vale, Thania Cullen Swan, Shibubiinafic, Mystery-thief, YuliaRCullen, Reyna Anicama Tasayco, Gusdha, yolita, Diana Prenze, eddieIlove, EternaEnamorada, Masilobe, robsten-pattinson, Gretchen CullenMasen, Rei Hino Cullen, Angie Cullen Lutz, pituk9, Bohe Black, Katiuska, anni eska, lorecas, Lo farfan, manu bebes, kathyuska, Fran Ktrin Black, maribel hernandez cullen, MelLutz L, kedchri.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :)**


	22. Severo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, se nos está acabando la historia, 4 capis y llegará a su fin :(**

**Bueno, os dejo otro capítulo, a ver cómo le va a esta pareja :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Severo**

—Necesito cosas.

Edward me miró desde el ordenador con ceja levantada.

—Vale.

—Comida, quiero decir. Y tal vez un poco de ropa de abrigo. Echo de menos nuestras caminatas —me dirigí a la ventana, empujando mi mano contra el frío cristal. Dejé una impresión de niebla que desapareció en segundos—. ¿Crees que es seguro caminar por aquí?

—Creo que sí —se empujó hacia atrás del escritorio, estirándose—. Y de todos modos, siempre estoy armado.

Ese pensamiento puso una piedra en mi estómago y aunque asentí, dejé la habitación. Era algo con lo que batallaba cada maldito día: la necesidad de autoprotección frente al horror de tomar la vida de alguien. Si se me daba la oportunidad, yo no cambiaría nada de lo que hice esa noche. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no me arrepintiera. Tan horrible como era Alec, él no merecía morir.

Sin embargo, era él o yo.

Edward se unió a mí en la cocina, apoyándose en el mostrador.

— ¿Estás bien? —en solo una semana nos habíamos acostumbrado a los estados de ánimo de uno y del otro. Supuse que era porque antes también pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Se me olvidaba a veces.

—Solo... trabajando en ello —habíamos hablado de esa noche un par de veces. Yo lo evité al principio, pero luego me di cuenta de que nos haría mucho bien... sacarlo. Edward asistió a un par de sesiones de terapia, pero admitió que también necesitaba tratamiento. Incluso si no había tratado con tanta violencia en una noche, pasar tres años encubierto pasaba factura. Los Marshals que nos colocaron aquí y nos proporcionaban protección, estaban en el proceso de encontrar un terapeuta adecuado.

Estaba mirando hacia adelante, tanto como lo estaba temiendo. Las heridas no se curaban bien si no estaban limpias.

— ¿Quieres coger la camioneta? —preguntó—. Hay una tienda de comestibles en la ciudad, creo. Thriftway o algo así. Y Outfitters Newton parece que podría ser una tienda de deportes.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —me reí entre dientes, bebiendo el té que acababa de ponerme.

—Internet —dijo secamente.

—Oh. Bueno, sí. —La comodidad de la última semana seguía ahí, pero si no salía pronto me iba a poner enferma. A excepción de un breve paseo que Edward y yo tomamos el otro día a altas horas de la noche para 'tener una idea del lugar', realmente no habíamos salido. Los huesos rotos y malos recuerdos tenían una manera de hacer que deseáramos permanecer en el interior.

Sin embargo, estaba deseando hacerlo.

—Tengo que cambiarme, luego podemos irnos —le dije, acabándome el té antes de colocar la taza en el fregadero. No había lavavajillas aquí, así que lavaba las cosas a mano. Me parecía que no me molestaba como pensaba que me molestaría.

Edward se enderezó.

—Bueno, estaré listo cuando tú lo estés. Solo tengo que hacer un par de llamadas.

Nuestro viaje al centro de la ciudad de Forks, el cual consistió en en poco más que una calle principal, duró cuarenta y cinco minutos. Después de haber vivido mi vida en lugares extensos y urbanos, encontraba este lugar divertido. Quiero decir, creía que podía ver el atractivo: árboles de hoja perenne y cielos altísimos de color plata, había una especie de inquietante belleza, severa al mismo. Los bosques se sentían misteriosos, incluso espeluznantes cuando caía la noche. Me imaginé que ese era el tipo de lugar donde todos se conocían, lo que podría ser problemático para Edward y para mí, la gente sólo tendía a mantener una distancia cortesa. Sonrisas curiosas nunca conducían a la conversación, y eso era lo mejor.

Por eso tampoco nunca comíamos en el restaurante local, o buscábamos un bar o algo en Port Angeles. Nuestra supervivencia dependía de que ser lo más solitarios e invisibles posible. Iba a ser agradable una vez que estuviéramos en la segunda fase del Programa de Protección de Testigos, cuando fuéramos capaces de integrarnos normalmente en la sociedad.

Para la cena traté de hacer pastel de carne de nuevo, esta vez con una receta diferente. Edward estaba cerca, haciendo sugerencias, y cuando finalmente nos sentamos a comer, el ver su expresión soñadora hizo que valiera la pena todo el esfuerzo.

—Es muy similar al de ella —dije, refiriéndome a su madre.

—Mm, está bueno.

Al día siguiente, vestidos con capas impermeables y botas, dimos nuestro paseo. En realidad fue más como una caminata por el bosque, con todas las piedras, charcos, troncos y maleza. Me vi incapaz de resistirme a tomar fotos del paisaje, era como algo salido de una película, el romance gótico se juntaba con la fantasía.

—Shh —dijo Edward de pronto, sosteniendo mi brazo.

Yo me congelé, aterrorizada, y su rostro se suavizó mientras me acercaba a él.

—No hay nada malo —susurró—. No quería asustarte. Mira.

Señaló, y allí, al lado de un torrente, había un ciervo. Él miró resueltamente hacia nosotros durante un par de segundos antes de girarse y marcharse, desapareciendo tan rápido que fue como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

La belleza de esto, combinado con el miedo inicial, tenía mi corazón acelerado. Tardé un tiempo en reducir la velocidad, pero Edward no me dejó ir.

—Lo siento —le susurré.

— ¿Por qué? —frunció el ceño ligeramente—. Creo que ha sido una reacción bastante normal, teniendo en cuenta todo.

Sacudí la cabeza, quedándome con mi teléfono. Había estado tan fascinada por el ciervo que no había pensado siquiera en hacerle una foto.

—Tal vez, pero me gustaría que no lo fuera.

—No siempre lo será.

—Sí —seguimos caminando, haciendo nuestro camino a través de las raíces expuestas y las hojas de color verde que brillaban con gotas de lluvia.

… …

El tiempo pasaba lentamente. Comenzábamos cada día con un desayuno y un largo paseo por el bosque. Por lo general, a pesar de la ropa de abrigo y del ejercicio, estaba húmeda y helada hasta los huesos cuando volvía, así que me daba una ducha o baño caliente. La mayor parte del tiempo eso conducía al sexo... a veces en la bañera, si no teníamos ganas de esperar para secarnos e ir a la cama.

Tomábamos aperitivos y veíamos películas, nos acariciábamos por encima de las palomitas, o intentábamos hacer la cena, en la que Edward pretendía ayudar pero en realidad solo se metía conmigo. Era un lado juguetón del que yo estaba absolutamente enamorada, y uno que estuvo oculto de mí durante mucho tiempo. Él también sacó mi lado divertido. Era increíble cómo el amor y la seguridad habían derrumbado las paredes que habíamos construido. A veces yo lloraba al pensar en la versión de mi misma que había aguantado la mierda de Alec y ese estilo de vida durante tanto tiempo. Otras veces me reprendía por haberme dejado ir tan lejos.

Pronto fue el día antes de la víspera de Navidad.

Era totalmente ambivalente. Por un lado, era el primer año que me sentía libre de hacer lo que quisiera. No era un día más de monotonía o tristeza, o incluso entumecimiento. Yo realmente tenía mucho que agradecer. Sin embargo, por otro lado, estaba casi consumida por la nostalgia. Echaba mucho de menos a mi padre. No lo había visto en Navidad desde hacía años, así que no debería ser nada nuevo, pero de alguna manera saber que estaba ahí, pero que todavía fuera inaccesible, me deprimía.

Era como si yo hubiera cambiado un tipo de cautiverio por otro.

Edward me encontró en la bañera con la cabeza sobre mis rodillas.

— ¿Bella?

Miré hacia arriba lentamente, parpadeando. Estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera, preocupado.

— ¿Estás llorando?

—Extraño a mi padre.

Su cara se cayó, y él se cogió el cabello, solo que era demasiado corto, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con el roce. Eso sucedía todo el tiempo, y aunque normalmente me hacía reír, esta noche me ponía triste. Él odiaba cuando yo estaba así.

— ¿Quieres intentar contactar con él?

— ¿Puedo? ¿Hay alguna manera?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene que haberla. Él también tiene conexiones, ¿sabes? Y yo también —se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos en equilibrio sobre sus muslos—. Es esta época del año, ¿eh?

—Supongo —extendí las piernas estiradas y me sumergí bajo el agua, dejando solo la cara arriba.

—A mí también me pasa. No hay nada como la Navidad para recordar lo solo que estás.

Pensé en el último par de años. Alec siempre invitaba a los chicos a irse para la cena, pero los dejaba ir si tenían familia. Ahora sabía que Edward nunca tuvo un hogar al que regresar. Además de contar con padres fallecidos, no podía volver con sus hermanos a causa de su estado encubierto.

—Al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro —susurré, mirándolo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo con tristeza.

—Por supuesto.

Más tarde esa noche, recibí una llamada telefónica de Jacob Black. Me habló durante un segundo antes de entregarle el teléfono a Charlie, quien me pilló completamente por sorpresa. Me tapé la boca en estado de shock, moviéndome alrededor para encontrar a Edward en el sofá, sonriendo.

— ¿Bells?

— ¡Hola, papá!

— ¿Cómo te va, mi amor?

—Estoy bien. Tranquila, ya sabes.

—Apuesto eso —se aclaró la garganta—. Es bueno escuchar tu voz.

Tragando mis lágrimas, asentí con la cabeza.

—Lo mismo digo. Te extraño como una loca.

—Sí, yo también te echo de menos. Ojalá, ya sabes. Ojalá estos fueran tiempos mejores.

Hablamos durante un par de minutos antes de decir adiós. Jacob prometió que haría todo lo posible para facilitar más llamadas telefónicas como ésta. Ni que decir tenía, que la precaución y la vigilancia eran clave aquí. Edward me dijo que Charlie y Sue también estaban siendo vigilados por los US Marshals, en el caso de que los Dvoskins trataran de dirigirse a ellos, ya fuera para vengarse o llegar como fuera posible a mí. No se había confirmado aún, pero el rumor era —sorpresa, sorpresa— que había un precio por mi cabeza.

Más tarde esa noche, Edward y yo fuimos a Thriftway a recoger la comida para Navidad. Solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, pero a mí me encantaba cocinar. Lo encontraba terapéutico y relajante, ¿y qué eran unas fiestas sin olores deliciosos? Pasé la mayor parte del día siguiente horneando y preparando un pollo para poder tenerlo listo para asar en la mañana de Navidad.

Edward me sorprendió con luces que había cogido de la tienda, así como con una chimenea crepitante. Celebramos la noche en un cálido resplandor, compartiendo chocolate caliente bendecido generosamente con Baileys.

Él recibió una llamada telefónica alrededor de las nueve, dando un paso a otra habitación para aceptarla. Eso ocurría de vez en cuando. A pesar de su jubilación anticipada, que todavía está en la parte superior del caso como resultado tanto de su participación en el mismo como con su vínculo con Emmett. Era agradable tener un vínculo con el exterior.

Edward regresó un minuto después, poniéndose a mi lado. Me acurruqué en su costado, con cuidado de no golpear su hombro o costilla.

—Creo que quiero otro —le dije, levantando mi copa vacía.

—Hmm... yo también.

Sonreí, un poco contenta, y le besé.

Y luego hubo un golpe en la puerta que me sacó de mi pequeño momento. Antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico, Edward deslizó su brazo alrededor de mí con fuerza.

—Está bien. Han llamado.

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién ha llamado? —puse la copa sobre la mesa con ansiedad. Esta no era una vida normal, no teníamos visitantes.

Él se puso de pie, con lo que me puse yo también de pie. A estas alturas era obvio que él sabía algo que yo no, pero no me atrevía a preguntar. No era posible, había sabido eso desde mi estancia en el hospital.

Pero luego miró por la mirilla, e hizo gestos para que abriera la puerta.

Charlie y Sue estaban ahí de pie con dos de Marshals asignados, Paul y Jared, en el otro lado.

—Feliz Navidad, cariño.

Jadeando, me lancé a mi padre, y luego a Sue, cuyo rostro estaba mojado por las lágrimas. Entraron a la casa mientras Paul asentía secamente.

—Que tengan una buena noche. Volveré el domingo. —Se giró y se fue antes de que pudiera darle las gracias correctamente.

— ¿Cómo...? —estaba abrumada por el alivio y el amor. Mucho amor.

Edward cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

—Puede que sea la última Navidad que podamos hacer esto, así que... pensé que valdría la pena intentarlo.

* * *

**Ohh, le han llevado a su padre para pasar juntos la Navidad ^^**

**¡Nos vemos el miércoles! Si mañana puedo igual os subo otro, que como quedan tan pocos así la terminamos ya esta semana ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994, Alexa08, Caty Bells, nesines, Karina Masen, Milhoja, lucylucy, Leah De Call, Kisara Masen, Maya Masen Cullen, lakentsb, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Vianey Cullen, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov, Alizce, Amy Cullen Black, Tita Moon, ClariceCullen, Alejandra, Babyboo27, marycullenmasen, alejita0524, Nandita21unexplained, twilight-love1694, lokaxtv, Yoa P Stewart, Marianixcr, kami cullen castillo, amys cullen, RaqLopez, caritofornasier, LunaS Purple, yyamile, Mary de cullen, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, torposoplo12, Clau Vale, Thania Cullen Swan, Shibubiinafic, Mystery-thief, YuliaRCullen, Reyna Anicama Tasayco, Gusdha, yolita, Diana Prenze, eddieIlove, EternaEnamorada, Masilobe, robsten-pattinson, Gretchen CullenMasen, Rei Hino Cullen, Angie Cullen Lutz, pituk9, Bohe Black, Katiuska, anni eska, lorecas, Lo farfan, manu bebes, kathyuska, Fran Ktrin Black, maribel hernandez cullen, MelLutz L, kedchri, Claudhia.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :)**


	23. Familia

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, al final sí he podido subir el capítulo, seguramente esta semana suba uno al día y el viernes la terminaremos, que pena :(**

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Familia**

Tal vez si las cosas fueran diferentes, más normales, Edward y yo pondríamos música de Navidad o algo así, pero no lo eran, así que no la pusimos. En cambio, las cosas estuvieron en silencio por un minuto mientras yo le daba a Charlie un último apretón y me giraba hacia Sue, quien recibió un abrazo con mucho retraso.

Estaba tan contenta de que mi padre la tuviera. La última vez que nos vimos ella y mi padre estaban todavía saliendo. Habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo antes de eso, Sue era viuda, su primer marido, Harry, había trabajado como policía con Charlie. Había muerto años antes por una enfermedad del corazón y Charlie siempre había estado ahí para ayudar a la familia cuando podía. Lo que comenzó como una relación de amistad, con el tiempo se convirtió en más y no me sorprendió cuando me dijo que iba a proponerle matrimonio.

Una parte de mí siempre se arrepentiría de haberme perdido la boda en el patio trasero hacía un par de años. Era una de las muchas cosas que tendría que aprender a aceptar.

Pero ahora estaban aquí, y estábamos todos juntos. Sue empujó mi pelo hacia atrás, mirándome con cariño. Me di cuenta de que había pasado un tiempo muy, muy largo desde que había tenido ese tipo de afecto maternal, y eso me puso un poco pegajosa. Tomando una respiración profunda, sonreí y cogí la mano de Edward.

—Bueno, papá, Sue... este es Edward.

Él sacudió la mano de Sue y luego la de Charlie, con firmeza.

—Me alegro de conocerle finalmente. Bella ha hablado de usted durante mucho tiempo.

Charlie asintió enérgicamente.

—Me alegro de conocerte también, Edward. Gracias por… cuidar de ella —su voz se quebró y se giró hacia Sue, haciendo un gesto para que ella se quitara su abrigo. Era una táctica de distracción para poder obtener un control sobre sus emociones y yo le seguí el juego, sabiendo exactamente cómo se sentía. Esta noche era una gran ocasión para todos nosotros.

Cogimos sus maletas antes de que ellos pudieran decir nada y les mostramos la casa.

—Gracias por preparar esto —Sue añadió, siguiéndonos—. Sé que fue en el último minuto, pero no había otro sitio en el que preferiría estar.

—No hay problema —dijo Edward en voz baja. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y si no estuviera ya enamorada de él, estaba seguro que ahora lo estaría.

— ¿Cómo están Seth y Leah? ¿Qué están haciendo esta noche? —pregunté, refiriéndome a los niños de Sue.

—Leah está comprometida ahora —dijo sonriendo—. Pasará las vacaciones con su novio y su familia, y Seth se fue con sus amigos a Tahoe para hacer snowboard. Les dije que Charlie me sorprendió con un viaje para Navidad, así que estaban bien con lo suyo.

—Eso está bien —le dije, recordando las pocas veces que los había visto.

—Hay un dormitorio extra en el piso de arriba —dije cuando nos acercamos a la escalera—. Yo... no sé si tenemos sábanas y esas cosas. Voy a tener que mirarlo. Perdón por eso...

—Está bien —dijo Sue rápidamente—. No nos estabais esperando...

Pero cuando abrí la puerta, la cama ya estaba hecha. Eché un vistazo a Edward.

— ¿Has hecho tú esto?

—Había un juego extra de sábanas en el armario —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Has pensado en todo —le susurré mientras Charlie y Sue hablaban.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer —dijo él, repentinamente serio—. Han sido... un par de años duros.

Nos miramos el uno al otro, mirándonos realmente y sabía que él me veía. No había duda en mi mente de que él me los había traído a propósito, y aunque nunca había sido de las personas que rezaban, yo podría empezar ahora.

La sala quedó en silencio, y me doy cuenta de Charlie y Sue estaban esperándonos.

—Bella tiene todo tipo de cosas listas para mañana, pero tenemos sándwich abajo si lo desean. ¿Tienen hambre? —Edward preguntó.

Charlie le palmeó la espalda.

—Estoy muerto de hambre.

Mientras comimos los sándwiches de queso a la parrilla y nos tomamos unas cervezas, nos pusimos al día.

Charlie había estado manteniendo un perfil bajo, quedándose mucho en casa con Sue. Ellos pescaban juntos a veces, o iban en coche a la ciudad para ver a Seth o Leah en Berkeley, pero eso era todo. No era exactamente la vida divertida de un jubilado que yo había imaginado para ellos, y eso me entristeció un poco.

— ¿Es por mí? —le pregunté finalmente, limpiándome la boca con una servilleta.

Charlie miró hacia mí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que si estáis siendo alentados a quedaros en casa porque es más seguro. ¿Estáis seguros?

—Cariño, estamos bien. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo y de Sue.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Estamos bien, Bella —dijo Sue, apoyando su mano sobre la mía—. Sí, elegimos vivir simplemente estos días por si acaso. Queremos estar listos para ayudar si surge algo. Queremos estar cerca de casa. Las cosas están muy... en el aire en estos momentos.

—Te refieres al caso. El juicio.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Charlie miró a Edward.

—Tú has estado en contacto con McCarty, ¿me equivoco?

—Sí, estamos en contacto —dijo Edward. Terminó su cerveza y se levantó, limpiando las otras botellas vacías de la mesa—. Hablamos cada dos días en una línea segura.

—Así que supongo que sabes que, además de la coacción y la extorsión, están buscando para cargar tanto a Aro y como a Cayo por apuestas y juego ilegal.

Un recuerdo de Alec al teléfono me vino a la cabeza, le oí hablar con alguien acerca de 'los números'. También habían estado haciendo un montón de viajes entre Las Vegas y la Bahía en ese entonces. Yo no había pensado mucho en ese tiempo, pero pensándolo bien, coincidió con un par de visitas del tío Cayo.

Las cosas de las que en realidad yo era consciente palidecían en comparación con las cantidades que cosas en las que la familia Dvoskin estaba metida. Me pregunté qué tan profundo era el tema y cuántas personas tendrían que desaparecer o ser puestas tras las rejas antes de que todo se detuviera.

Antes de que realmente pudiera sentirme segura.

Edward ya estaba respondiendo a mi padre, y en poco tiempo estuvieron enfrascados en una conversación. Detalles del caso, información confidencial sobre cosas que pasaron en la casa de la colina, así como las consecuencias de los asesinatos... era mucho para mí. Sabía que iba a tener que pasar por eso otra vez, ya que los juicios se acercaban y Emmett comenzaría a prepararme otra vez, pero ahora mismo, sólo quería fingir que mi vida era normal.

Quería meter la cabeza en la arena, o en las nubes, o en algún lugar donde no tuviera este horrible catálogo mental de recuerdos traumáticos.

Poniéndome de pie, quité el resto de la mesa y empecé a lavar los platos. Sue se unió a mí, enrollándose las mangas de su chaqueta.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Está bien, Sue —le dije, golpeando su cadera con la mía—. No hay casi nada.

—Déjame secarlo, por lo menos.

—Por supuesto.

Trabajamos en conjunto por unos momentos, concentrándonos en la tarea en cuestión.

—He preparado un pollo para mañana —le dije—. Voy a despertarme temprano para hacerlo en el horno. Estoy tan contenta de que estéis aquí con nosotros.

—Yo también, cariño —Sue suspiró—. Tu padre ha estado muy preocupado. No es fácil para nadie, ¿sabes?

Asentí con la cabeza, entregándole el último plato.

—Sin embargo, él sabe que estamos a salvo aquí, ¿no?

—Él lo sabe, pero... creo que alberga una gran cantidad de culpa por no haber hecho algo durante todos esos años que estuviste con Alec.

Yo me aparté el pelo de la cara.

—Él no podía saber lo que estaba pasando. Quiero decir —negué con la cabeza—Alec no era de esa manera. No había forma de saber que iba a terminar reteniéndome en contra de mi voluntad.

Sue respiró fuerte, y cuando la miré, ella tenía el dorso de su mano en su boca.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien —susurré, secando mis manos para que poder darle otro abrazo—. En serio, está bien. Pero no todo fue malo todo el tiempo. Y en el momento en que todo empezó a ir muy mal, Masen Hale Masen ya había aparecido.

Él sonrió un poco.

— ¿Él era bueno para ti?

—Incluso entonces —asentí con la cabeza.

—He rogado por ti —dijo ella—. Todo el tiempo. Charlie no quería oír eso, pero yo... tenía que hacerlo. Todavía lo hago, Bella. Rezo por vosotros.

—Gracias, Sue. Lo necesito. Todos lo necesitamos.

—No es mi intención minimizar las cosas, pero las cosas malas pueden tener buenos resultados a veces, ¿sabes? So0lo tenemos que confiar. Incluso en esto —hizo un gesto a su alrededor—. Todo saldrá bien al final.

—Eso espero —colgué el paño de cocina sobre el tirador del horno—. Realmente espero que sí.

—Edward es un buen hombre —dijo Sue—. Después de que Charlie supiera que estabas en el hospital y él fue a verte, me contó las cosas lo mejor que pudo. Había un montón de secretos, obviamente —todavía los hay— pero estuvo impresionado por lo que encontró.

—Yo todavía estoy aprendiendo cosas sobre él, pero... sí. Edward es genial. Ni siquiera puedo decir que me arrepiento de nada, ya que esto nos ha unido —sonaba como un cliché, pero yo sabía que era verdad. Era algo en lo que yo había estado trabajado en durante mucho tiempo, una y otra vez y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

—Vosotros dos tenéis una gran historia que contar a vuestros nietos —se burló Sue.

Rodé los ojos.

—Ni siquiera puedo pensar en algo tan lejano.

Ella abrió un par de cervezas y me dio una.

—Sucederá mucho más rápido de lo que esperas —dijo ella.

… …

Estaba en la cama, mirando a Edward cepillarse los dientes a través de la puerta que conducía a nuestro baño. Esta casa era un humilde espacio, había lugares estrechos y a veces agrietados por los años que tenía, pero tenía personalidad. Donde quiera que termináramos, esperaba que fuera un lugar similar, un lugar que realmente se sintiera como una casa.

Cuando Edward finalmente se puso a mi lado, estaba tan llena de alegría y gratitud que lo único que pude hacer fue llegar a él y acercarlo a mí.

— ¿Eres feliz? —susurré.

—Sí —se deslizó hacia abajo, de manera que estuvo acostado a mi lado—. ¿Lo eres tú?

—Creo que algo más que antes. Cada día se pone mejor y esta noche... tú, realmente —hice una pausa, cerrando los ojos—… realmente, me has dado la única cosa que había estado echando de menos. Gracias.

—Tenía que hacer algo —sus labios sobre los míos eran como unas suaves plumas—. Odio verte llorar.

—Siempre cuidando de mí —le susurré, besándolo—. Guardaespaldas.

Él resopló en voz baja.

—Por ti, cualquier cosa.

—Entonces, sé mío para siempre.

Él sonrió torcidamente, apoyando mi espalda contra el colchón.

—Para siempre es mucho tiempo. ¿Seguro que no te vas a cansar de mí?

—Nunca.

Hicimos el amor en silencio, no queríamos molestar a los invitados de la otra habitación. Fuera, la lluvia caía y luego se congelaba y para cuando me dormí, estuve bastante segura de haber visto nieve.

* * *

**Qué bonito todo ^^**

**¡Hasta mañana! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994, Alexa08, Caty Bells, nesines, Karina Masen, Milhoja, lucylucy, Leah De Call, Kisara Masen, Maya Masen Cullen, lakentsb, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Vianey Cullen, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov, Alizce, Amy Cullen Black, Tita Moon, ClariceCullen, Alejandra, Babyboo27, marycullenmasen, alejita0524, Nandita21unexplained, twilight-love1694, lokaxtv, Yoa P Stewart, Marianixcr, kami cullen castillo, amys cullen, RaqLopez, caritofornasier, LunaS Purple, yyamile, Mary de cullen, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, torposoplo12, Clau Vale, Thania Cullen Swan, Shibubiinafic, Mystery-thief, YuliaRCullen, Reyna Anicama Tasayco, Gusdha, yolita, Diana Prenze, eddieIlove, EternaEnamorada, Masilobe, robsten-pattinson, Gretchen CullenMasen, Rei Hino Cullen, Angie Cullen Lutz, pituk9, Bohe Black, Katiuska, anni eska, lorecas, Lo farfan, manu bebes, kathyuska, Fran Ktrin Black, maribel hernandez cullen, MelLutz L, kedchri, Claudhia.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :)**


	24. Tedioso

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, vamos con otro capi donde ya empiezan los juicios ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Tedioso**

Emmett se inclinó hacia atrás, pasando sus manos por su cara.

—Lo sé, lo sé —suspiré, pasando mis dedos sobre la mesa de la cocina—. No es como si pudiera olvidar nada de esto, Em. Está grabado a fuego en mi cerebro.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Está bien. Bueno, entonces creo que hemos terminado. No hay mucho más que puedas hacer excepto... descansar un poco y estar lista para el jueves.

—Lo estaré.

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¿Tengo alguna opción? —pregunté retóricamente.

—Siempre hay una elección —respondió.

—Estoy lista. Te veré el miércoles, ¿verdad? ¿Vas a traer a Rose?

—Sí. Ella también quiere venir esta vez, pero... ya sabes. No es exactamente una visita social.

En realidad no había sido así. Emmett llegó ayer por la tarde, con un maletín en una mano y una bolsa de viaje en la otra. Después de una cena ligera y un poco de ponerse al día, se quedó en la habitación extra, y yo oí el ruido de él tecleando hasta altas horas de la noche. En el momento en el que nos despertamos esta mañana, comenzamos a revisar el caso con un café. Como le dije, yo nunca podría olvidar esas cosas. Y no solo las cosas grandes, sino también los detalles de menor importancia. Conversaciones que había escuchado en los últimos años, personas, rostros, historias. Había una gran cantidad de información almacenada en el interior de mi cabeza, mucha de la cual complementó lo que 'Masen Hale' había descubierto, pero alguna era nueva.

Y a pesar del hecho de que él no estaba más que a una habitación, echaba de menos a Edward. Él estaba con Paul y Sam en la sala de estar, jugando a las cartas. Yo podría fácilmente haberme deslizado a través de la puerta para decirle hola, o ver cómo estaba, pero sabía que mi tiempo con Emmett tenía prioridad. Él no solo estaba gastando un valioso tiempo lejos de su esposa, sino que estábamos en los últimos momentos antes del juicio. Todo el trabajo duro y la investigación que había estado sucediendo durante los últimos cinco años —incluso desde antes de que Edward se infiltrara en la familia Dvoskin como Masen— por fin iban a dar sus frutos.

No había duda de que Aro y Cayo estarían encerrados por un largo tiempo. Probablemente de por vida. Ellos habían estado involucrados en todo, desde la venta indirecta de drogas ilegales hasta los golpes organizados, y eso era sólo el material oficial por el que los federales podían culparles. Solo Dios sabía qué otra mierda habían hecho y se habían salido con la suya.

El equipo que había construido el caso parecía feliz de que solo hubieran tardado en tenerlo todo un año y algo más, pero para mí, era sorprendente que hubiera tomado tanto tiempo. En la televisión estas cosas siempre parecían moverse enérgicamente. En la vida real, sin embargo, cada 'yo' tenía que ser aprendido. No estaba al tanto de la mayor parte de ello, pero aún así, yo era un testigo clave. Mi testimonio era esencial, y definitivamente sentía la presión de querer hacerlo bien.

Emmett bostezó, haciendo crujir los nudillos mientras se levantaba.

—Está bien. Creo que voy a irme. Te lo haré saber si se me ocurre algo.

Asentí con la cabeza, sabiendo que no lo haría. Él no era nada si no era muy profundo.

En dos juicios yo iba a tener que testificar, el primero era el jueves. Iba a estar en el banquillo explicando lo que sucedió la noche que tuve que matar Alec. El segundo, sería dos meses más tarde, sería en su mayoría sobre las actividades en las que había participado la familia Dvoskin. En ese caso, yo iba a ser uno de los muchos testigos llamados al frente, y era el que estaba temiendo más. Iba a haber un montón de caras en la sala del tribunal que esperaba no volver a ver nunca.

Emmett recogió sus cosas, arrastrando los papeles en un montón. Lo seguí hasta la sala de estar, donde los chicos estaban sentados y hablando, la televisión se escuchaba baja en el fondo. Los ojos de Edward se cruzaron con los míos, y se sentó hacia delante, expectante.

—Ya está todo hecho aquí —dijo Em, estirándose.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, saltando a sus pies.

— ¿Listo para irnos?

—Sí.

Volar sería más rápido y más eficiente, pero la conducción era más segura, por lo que Sam y Emmett tenía bastante camino por delante. Edward y yo seguimos a los hombres a la puerta, deseándoles una conducción segura.

—Así que... ¿cómo crees que ha ido? —Edward preguntó, cerrando la puerta.

—Bien. Estoy un poco nerviosa por lo del jueves, pero estoy aliviada porque por fin estamos aquí, ¿sabes? Finalmente haciendo este paso. Siento como que estamos mucho más cerca de tener una vida normal otra vez.

—Normal —resopló, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mí mientras nos instalábamos de nuevo en el sofá.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Por supuesto que sí. Siempre y cuando sepas que lo normal es subjetivo y que probablemente nunca será completamente normal.

Yo sabía lo que él quería decir. Las cosas que sucedían en nuestras vidas nos daban forma, y si bien seriamos capaces de dejar atrás ciertas cosas, aún tendríamos cicatrices. Yo ya no tenía más pesadillas, y generalmente había sido capaz de dormir sin medicación en estos días, pero no había día que no pensara en Alec. A veces me preguntaba que si alguno de nosotros hubiera hecho algo diferente, tal vez las cosas no habrían terminado de la manera que lo hicieron.

—Va a ser bueno tener un trabajo —musité, imaginando las posibilidades.

—No puedo decir que echo de menos trabajar —dijo Edward.

—Bueno, yo nunca tuve que hacerlo, así que... no sé —yo fruncí el ceño, pensando en volver a la escuela secundaria. Ni siquiera tuve un trabajo a tiempo parcial o después de la escuela, Charlie estaba empeñado en que yo me concentrara en mis calificaciones y entrara en una buena universidad. Mis prioridades en aquel entonces eran muy diferentes.

Más tarde, herví la sopa e hice sándwich para la cena. Edward estaba acampado en el sofá de nuevo, viendo la televisión.

— ¿Sigues viendo Adventuretime?

—Claro.

Arrugué la nariz, dejando su comida en la mesa de café.

—Juro que las personas que crearon ese show estaban metiéndose algo. Como ácido.

Él serió, moviéndose rápidamente hacia delante para recoger su bocadillo. Observamos la televisión y comimos durante un rato, a veces comentando las travesuras extravagantes en las que Finn y Jake iban participando. Tenía que admitir que me encantaba ese tipo de espectáculo. A los dos nos encantaba.

En momentos como este, las palabras de Sue sobre que todo estaría bien, tuvieron mucho sentido. Habíamos estado en Forks poco más de un año, y dentro de un par de meses, nuestro tiempo en esta pequeña ciudad mojada estaría terminado. Las cosas se habían vuelto cada vez más monótonas aquí, una tediosa repetición de días de lluvia y actividades limitadas. Una cosa era segura: Edward y yo habíamos llegado a conocernos muy, muy bien. De alguna manera, como le dije a Edward, iba a estar aliviada de seguir adelante. Se sentiría como si la espera, este purgatorio, hubiera terminado. De otro modo, tenía miedo. Estábamos tan protegidos aquí. En una burbuja que nos protegía de la realidad. Comenzar de nuevo significaría que tendríamos que vivir realmente de nuevo, estar expuestos.

Yo lo anhelaba y lo temía al mismo tiempo.

… …

Estaba temblando.

Todo comenzó en el interior de la sala. No sabía lo que estaba pensando... pero no esperaba ver a la madre de Alec. No la había visto desde que éramos muy jóvenes, y ahora, volver a verla en estas circunstancias... fue horrible.

Se me quedó mirando todo el tiempo, sumida en la tristeza y en la acusación. Tuve que concentrarme en mi abogado y en mi testimonio. Yo no había hecho nada malo, y era mi tiempo de explicar eso.

Estaba enérgica cuando volví al hotel, donde varios Marshals velaban por mí día y noche. Este era mi nuevo hogar durante los juicios, en pleno centro de Oakland. Estar tan cerca de mis antiguos lugares y no ser capaz de ver nada de eso era frustrante y deprimente.

A finales de la semana estaba totalmente despejada. No me dolió que Edward hubiera tenido la casa que yo compartía con Alec llena de vigilancia. Algo así me asustaría ahora, pero estaba muy agradecida por ello.

El próximo juicio sería de Aro y Cayo. Y luego, yo desaparecería. Para siempre.

Charlie y Sue, con autorización especial, durante la semana anterior pasaron algunas noches en mi habitación de hotel. No había visto a Edward desde que todo esto comenzó. Él ya había llegado a nuestro nuevo hogar, un lugar al que yo iría cuando me marchara de Oakland. Él y yo hablamos mucho sobre el tipo de lugares que nos atraían y, las personas que tenían que crear nuestras nuevas vidas, lo tomaron en consideración.

Sería interesante ver dónde terminábamos.

Mi tiempo en la sala de la corte se movió a paso de tortuga. También fue bastante deprimente. No mantuve contacto visual ni con Cayo ni con Aro, a pesar de que ellos sabían, y yo sabía, que tenían que evitarme. Tal vez fuera porque yo había tenido tiempo de acostumbrarme a esa idea, pero no estaba tan intimidada como pensé que estaría. De hecho, yo estaba como contenta de tener la oportunidad de hablar acerca de esos dos idiotas. De alguna manera, su estilo de vida y su relación de mentor fueron las que llevaron a Alec por el camino que terminó con su muerte. Él tomó sus propias decisiones, lo sabía, y yo las mías, ninguno de nosotros era inocente.

Sin embargo, su padre y su tío no eran buenos ejemplos exactamente.

Tan pronto como di mi testimonio y fui cuestionada y examinada, fui libre de irme. Duró unos tres días.

Me pasé la última noche en el hotel con mi padre. Sue se había ido a dormir temprano, agotada por el estrés de los juicios, pero Charlie y yo estábamos bien despiertos, aprovechando estos últimos momentos como los tesoros que eran. Esa 'última' Navidad se convirtió en dos, gracias a la duración del proceso legal, así que tuvimos suerte, pero ahora esto realmente era el final.

—Yo pensé que estaría lista para decir adiós, pero ahora que es el momento, yo no... —las lágrimas me ahogaron, y me detuve, tratando de respirar a través de ellas.

—Lo sé —Charlie suspiró, y sabía que él estaba llorando un poco—. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Bella. Lo que has hecho ahí dentro... era un gran problema. Mucha gente deja que el miedo los mantenga callados, pero hiciste lo correcto.

—Gracias, papá —yo sentía que había hecho lo único que podía hacer.

Hablamos hasta que nos cansamos, y luego él se fue al sofá-cama que estaba compartiendo con Sue mientras yo me acurruqué en la cama.

En mi mano derecha estaba un pequeño y simple anillo de plata que Charlie me dio por mi decimosexto cumpleaños. Yo lo había usado desde entonces, incluso cuando las cosas estaban tensas entre nosotros. A mi izquierda había un anillo mucho más nuevo, de Edward. Hablaba de lo que vendría, de las promesas hechas en medio de la noche.

Me fui a dormir suspendida entre los sentimientos más opuesto: tristeza intensa porque iba a dejar a uno de los dos hombre en mi vida y anticipación profunda al querer ver al otro.

* * *

**Qué pena me dan Bella y Charlie, el pensar que no podrá verlo más, pero es lo que toca si quiere estar a salvo...**

**Nos vemos mañana con el penúltimo capitulo :(**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994, Alexa08, Caty Bells, nesines, Karina Masen, Milhoja, lucylucy, Leah De Call, Kisara Masen, Maya Masen Cullen, lakentsb, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Vianey Cullen, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov, Alizce, Amy Cullen Black, Tita Moon, ClariceCullen, Alejandra, Babyboo27, marycullenmasen, alejita0524, Nandita21unexplained, twilight-love1694, lokaxtv, Yoa P Stewart, Marianixcr, kami cullen castillo, amys cullen, RaqLopez, caritofornasier, LunaS Purple, yyamile, Mary de cullen, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, torposoplo12, Clau Vale, Thania Cullen Swan, Shibubiinafic, Mystery-thief, YuliaRCullen, Reyna Anicama Tasayco, Gusdha, yolita, Diana Prenze, eddieIlove, EternaEnamorada, Masilobe, robsten-pattinson, Gretchen CullenMasen, Rei Hino Cullen, Angie Cullen Lutz, pituk9, Bohe Black, Katiuska, anni eska, lorecas, Lo farfan, manu bebes, kathyuska, Fran Ktrin Black, maribel hernandez cullen, MelLutz L, kedchri, Claudhia, J Chris.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :)**


	25. Veterano

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**,yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, os dejo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, que pena me da que termine :(**

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Veterano**

Charlie, Sue y yo pedimos que nos trajeran el desayuno a la habitación por la mañana. Durante el café, los huevos y el bacon, hablamos a la ligera las cosas, como si este fuera un día cualquiera. Era más fácil de esa manera. Ya habíamos hablado de las discusiones fuertes y de los tiempos tristes y lo habíamos aceptado. No se podía evitar lo inevitable, así que nos movíamos hacia adelante.

No era muy terrible, pero tampoco era alegre, porque en cuanto la conversación se quedó en silencio, la realidad de mi vida me golpeó como una bofetada, y eso era todo lo que podía hacer para empujar hacia abajo la tristeza. Eso era todo. Era mi vida. Las decisiones que tomé hace años, meses, días... todo influiría en el resto de mi existencia.

A las siete de la tarde alguien llamó a la puerta.

Emmett y Rosalie entraron, seguidos de Jacob, Sam y Paul. Tenía una debilidad por estos chicos. Yo había llegado a conocerlos bastante bien durante el último año y medio, y aunque estaban simplemente 'haciendo su trabajo', se habían convertido en elementos de mi vida. Le di a cada uno de ellos abrazos rápidos, incluso a Paul, quien sonrió antes de alejarse un paso.

—Yo... gracias por vuestro servicio —les dije, tragando saliva—. Habéis hecho un excelente trabajo al mantener a salvo y yo —di una respiración profunda y tranquilizadora, mis emociones estaban a flor de piel, era un milagro que no estuviera tomando otra vez mis medicinas— solo quiero que sepáis que os lo agradezco. Por favor, tened cuidado.

—Siempre —dijo Jacob, arrugando los ojos con amabilidad. Quizás más que cualquiera de los otros Marshals, a él lo había llegado a conocer mejor, y a veces pensaba que detectaba un poco de cariño saliendo de él. Sin embargo, siempre tenía cosas profesionales. Yo sabía que él tenía un gran respeto por Edward, y por lo que había pasado—. Ha sido un placer.

Le di a Emmett un rápida y fuerte abrazo cuando nos sentamos. Él me dio palmaditas en la rodilla y se aclaró la garganta, obviamente listo para ponerse a trabajar.

—Bueno, Bella, esto es todo. Una vez que acabemos con eso, te llevarán al aeropuerto con tus documentos de identidad nuevos. Esto es todo. Nunca serás Bella Swan de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza, la enormidad de todo ello amenazaba con alcanzarme. Esto era una locura.

—Aunque eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, es evidente que deberás evitar el área de la Bahía y las regiones circundantes, debido a los miembros de los sindicatos del crimen que aún no han sido identificados o encarcelados. Sencillamente, no es seguro para ti estar allí. Nunca vayas. Te sugiero que evites Forks y Phoenix, Arizona, por las mismas razones. No querrías ponerte voluntariamente en una situación en la que alguien te pueda identificar.

Sue, sentada a mi lado, me apretó la mano.

Me quedé mirando el fajo de papeles delante de mí.

—Lo entiendo.

—Está bien. Tu vuelo es de dos horas y media. Vamos a terminar con esto y a hacer lo que tengamos que hacer.

… …

Muy por encima de las nubes, yo sorbí agua y miré el infinito azul fuera de mi ventana. Mi mente recordaba todo lo que había pasado, y sentí que iba a pasar algún tiempo antes de que lo olvidara totalmente. Era difícil de creer que en realidad ya había terminado, que Aro y Cayo y la mayoría de sus compinches estaban tras las rejas, o, en algunos casos, muertos.

Algunos estaban en la clandestinidad, por supuesto. Hubo algunos que huyeron cuando las cosas comenzaron a ir hacia abajo, gente que esperó a que el polvo se asentara. Podrían capitalizarlo cuando fuera el momento adecuado, y la vida continuaría. Luego estaban los que, como yo, testificaron a cambio de la libertad o de protección. No sabía quiénes eran, al igual que ellos no me conocían a mí, pero yo sabía que estaban en el Programa de Protección de Testigos.

Y luego estaba Alec... mis recuerdos de él. Antes de mudarme de Forks le di a Emmett el anillo de compromiso para pedirle que lo vendiera. Él lo hizo, depositando el dinero en una cuenta especial, una que estaría disponible cuando empezara mi nueva vida con Edward. El otro anillo, el que yo había tenido desde la secundaria... era uno más difícil de eliminar. Era un símbolo de tiempos más felices, cuando lo único entre mí y Alec era amor y esperanza.

Yo no vendería ese.

En cambio lo arrojé a un río durante uno de mis paseos con Edward mientras vivíamos en Forks. Pareció apropiado, de alguna manera. Él no preguntó y yo no le dije nada, pero creo que lo sabía. Era mi manera de estar de luto por la vida de Alec, y la forma horrible en la que terminó.

Ahora las joyas que me ponía eran los anillos de Charlie y de Edward. No podía esperar para ver a Edward. Ya habían pasado meses, y aunque habíamos compartido un par de llamadas telefónicas, gracias a Emmett y a Jacob, no era nada como estar juntos. Antes de los juicios había visto a Edward casi todos los días de mi vida durante los últimos dos años y medio.

Ahora apenas faltaban unas horas más.

Acabada mi agua, puse el vaso vacío sobre la mesa de la bandeja a mi lado. Metí la mano en mi equipaje de mano para coger mi libro, una novela que Sue me dio para el vuelo. Para mi sorpresa, ella había escrito una breve nota en el interior.

_Pensando en ti y orando por ti siempre._

_Te quiero, S_

Sonriendo, pasé mi dedo sobre las letras, preguntándome cuando había tenido tiempo para escribirlo. Entonces, algo se deslizó por entre las páginas. Era una postal, no había nada está escrito en ella.

Era el puente de la bahía, centrándose en Yerba Buena.

Mi corazón se contrajo. Lo miré de cerca, pensando de manera automática en Charlie, y luego lo vi, escrito en letra pequeña en la esquina.

_Vive tu vida. No contengas la respiración._

Yo siempre había recordado eso, nunca me había dado cuenta de que él también.

Las lágrimas se derramaron. Metiendo la postal de nuevo en mi libro, apreté los ojos cerrados y giré la cara hacia la ventana. Sollozos silenciosos atormentaron mi cuerpo, pero los mantuve dentro, no quería hacer una escena. Este era mi momento, y yo no quería compartirlo con nadie.

Después de un tiempo, la tristeza pasó. Estaba cansada ahora, la acumulación y la posterior liberación de los sentimientos y emociones me habían dejado exhausta. Acurrucándome por debajo de mi sudadera de lana, me dormí.

… …

El aeropuerto de Miami estaba completamente loco.

La última vez que estuve aquí fue en mi viaje de regreso de las Islas Caimán. Increíble cómo mi vida había cambiado desde entonces.

Esperaba que Edward estuviera aquí. Yo no tenía un teléfono, pero él sí, y Jacob se habían asegurado de que informarle a él sobre mí lo más pronto posible. Eché un vistazo alrededor de zona donde se recogía el equipaje, pero no estaba por ningún lado, así que cogí mis propias maletas y fui hacia la acera, pensando que igual estaba conduciendo todavía.

Un minuto más tarde, un Volvo plateado se detuvo. Yo entrecerré los ojos hacia él, y en el interior había un rubio sonriendo. Me pasé tímidamente una mano por mi corte de pelo, aterrada por si él lo odiaba.

Él salió y se acercó poco a poco, esa sonrisa sexy y torcida jugaba en su boca.

—Hola, Charlotte.

—Hola, Peter.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento, inseguros y agobiados.

—Te lo has cortado —dijo, acercándose.

— ¿Está bien? —pregunté, tocándomelo de nuevo.

—Más que bien. Es sexy —dijo, finalmente acercándose lo suficiente como para tocarme. Creí que cogería mis maletas, pero en lugar de eso me tomó en sus brazos y me apretó contra él—. Te he echado de menos.

—Yo también —respiré, pasando los dedos por su pelo. Estaba largo otra vez—. Rubio.

— ¿Está bien? —bromeó, y sabia que él estaba tan inseguro sobre su pelo como yo por el mío.

Aunque sin duda lo prefería con su color bronce natural.

—Está bien —le dije, besando la comisura de su boca. Él me devolvió el beso, pasando sus manos por mi cabello. Se sentía increíble, la verdad. Tal vez podría acostumbrarme a mi pelo.

Él se alejó, cogiendo mis maletas.

—Vamos a salir de aquí. Tenemos bastante camino por delante.

Edward no estaba bromeando. En el momento en el que finalmente acabamos nuestro camino por el área de Miami, donde la carretera se estrechaba en la I-95, eran pasadas las once. Emmett y Jacob lo habían mantenido al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, y yo sabía que había partes del juico que no estaban disponibles para el público a través de las noticias, pero yo le rellené los detalles personales. Él hizo lo mismo por mí, me describió nuestra nueva casa como que era diferente de cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera experimentado.

Si él tuviera que pasar el resto de su vida en un solo lugar, dijo, estaría infinitamente contento de que fuera Islamorada, un grupo de islas en los Cayos de Florida. Casi no lo podía creer, y si los Cayos eran majestuosos a la luz de la luna, rodeados de agua resplandeciente, solo podía imaginar cómo se verían en el día.

Aquí nadie sabía quiénes éramos, pero Edward hizo un par de amigos como Peter. Iba a tomar algún tiempo acostumbrarme, no solo para responder a otro nombre, sino para ser otra persona. Edward, por lo menos, había tenido un montón de práctica con eso.

—Holaaa —dijo, moviendo los dedos—. ¿Estás despierta?

—Sí. Estoy aquí —me giré hacia él, sonriendo adormilada.

—Pensaba que te había perdido.

—No, solo pensaba. Va a ser difícil ser otra persona.

—Se necesita tiempo. Solo... tú sigues siendo tú. Son las cosas hacia el exterior las que cambian, no la esencia de qué y quién eres tú. ¿Tiene sentido?

Sus palabras me recordaron algo que me dijo una vez hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Y, como estaba segura que él lo esperaba, fue tranquilizador.

—Sí.

—Bien.

—Así que... háblame acerca de tus nuevos amigos.

—Bueno, está Randall, veterano de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que vive una calle más abajo. Él ha estado conmigo en la escuela de pesca —. Él sonrió, moviendo la cabeza—. Y Alice y Jasper, nuestros vecinos. Siempre me están invitando a cenar. Creo que sienten lástima por mí.

Recordé que los mencionó durante una de nuestras llamadas telefónicas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre estoy suspirando por ti.

—Para —me reí. Aunque, honestamente, yo también había estado suspirando por él.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo—. La historia es que tú tenías que quedarte para cuidar de tu madre—, me miró en la semi-oscuridad, las luces parpadeantes pasaban por su cara.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Emmett me lo dijo.

Con el tiempo, mi jet lag empezó a pasarme factura y aunque no quería caer dormida todavía, permití que la conversación me agotara. Los puentes y las carreteras se convirtieron en las principales vías, que pronto dieron paso a pequeñas calles residenciales. Edward se detuvo en un amplio e iluminado camino de entrada enmarcado por grandes árboles: palmeras y robles y musgo español por el aspecto del mismo.

—Así que... esto es todo —dijo, apagando el motor.

Miré hacia la casa. Era de dos pisos, no demasiado grande, nada extraordinario desde el exterior. Perfecta.

Cogimos mis maletas y caminamos hacia la puerta principal, que estaba, curiosamente, en un lado de la casa. Se acercaba el verano, y a pesar de que era tarde en la noche, el aire era sofocante y húmedo. No podía imaginar lo que iba a ser por la mañana.

—Me gustaría mostrarte los alrededores, pero es un poco tarde —dijo Edward, dejando sus llaves sobre la encimera de la cocina. Estaba apenas aceptando que ésta era mi casa. Mi casa con Edward. Para siempre. Cuando estuviéramos realmente casados, esta casa iba a estar a nombre de los dos. Nuevos nombres, pero nuestros nombres, no obstante. Era surrealista todo este asunto. Estaba medio asustada por despertarme sola en algún lugar, y que esto hubiera sido un largo sueño, una locura.

—Sí, yo solo quiero ducharme y dormir —le dije, bostezando. Quería hacer el amor también, pero por una vez estaba demasiado cansada.

La casa, lo que vi de la misma, era agradable, aunque necesitaba un toque personal. Un toque femenino, el mío. No podía esperar. Pero por ahora, lo único que importaba era la cama grande y cómoda y las puertas corredizas de vidrio que daban al agua. Me di una ducha rápida, procurando no mojar mi cabello porque no tenía ganas de secármelo, y caí en la cama. Las sábanas estaban frescas, y Edward y yo nos deslizamos en ellas por un tiempo, dándonos besos de bienvenida y de buenas noches. Me sentía muy bien al estar con él de esa manera, sabiendo que por fin éramos libres para amarnos el uno al otro y vivir normalmente.

El choque sordo de las olas podía ser escuchado si se escuchaba con atención, y eso fue lo que oí mientras me dormí.

* * *

**Bueno, pues ya han aparecido los dos nombres que faltaban (Alice y Jasper) aunque solo falta un capitulo, pero bueno, ellos estarán en su nueva vida :)**

**Nos vemos mañana ya con el último capi :(**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994, Alexa08, Caty Bells, nesines, Karina Masen, Milhoja, lucylucy, Leah De Call, Kisara Masen, Maya Masen Cullen, lakentsb, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Vianey Cullen, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov, Alizce, Amy Cullen Black, Tita Moon, ClariceCullen, Alejandra, Babyboo27, marycullenmasen, alejita0524, Nandita21unexplained, twilight-love1694, lokaxtv, Yoa P Stewart, Marianixcr, kami cullen castillo, amys cullen, RaqLopez, caritofornasier, LunaS Purple, yyamile, Mary de cullen, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, torposoplo12, Clau Vale, Thania Cullen Swan, Shibubiinafic, Mystery-thief, YuliaRCullen, Reyna Anicama Tasayco, Gusdha, yolita, Diana Prenze, eddieIlove, EternaEnamorada, Masilobe, robsten-pattinson, Gretchen CullenMasen, Rei Hino Cullen, Angie Cullen Lutz, pituk9, Bohe Black, Katiuska, anni eska, lorecas, Lo farfan, manu bebes, kathyuska, Fran Ktrin Black, maribel hernandez cullen, MelLutz L, kedchri, Claudhia, J Chris.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :)**


	26. Final de una era

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison**, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, bueno, pues ya estamos aquí, ya hemos llegado al final, que pena :(**

**Os dejo que disfrutéis del último capitulo ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Final de una era**

Me levanté lentamente, estirando los brazos y las piernas debajo de las sábanas. El aire acondicionado debía estar encendido, hacía mucho frío. No había vivido en un lugar que requiriera el aire acondicionado desde que viví con mi madre en Phoenix, y eso fue hace tanto tiempo que apenas lo recordaba.

Bostecé, rodé sobre mi espalda y miré alrededor. Edward no estaba en ninguna parte, y después de entrecerrar los ojos hacia el reloj junto a la cama, vi por qué, era casi las once. Las persianas verticales enfrente de las ventanas de cristal corredizas, estaban cerradas, pero podía sentir la intensidad de la luz desde el otro lado Las persianas se movían minuciosamente, supuse que era por el aire acondicionado, lo que permitía que entraran minúsculos rayos de sol ardiente.

No podía esperar para estar en el sol, empapándome de él.

Pasando mis manos por mi pelo, aparté las sábanas y me deslicé fuera de la cama. Teníamos un cuarto de baño adjunto, al igual que en la otra casa, y comprobé que funcionaba mientras hice pis. Bonito y espacioso, con ventanas escarchadas y la luz solar suficiente. Odiaba los baños oscuros. Ya podía imaginarlo con mis efectos personales, y tal vez con algunas plantas. Me lavé las manos, observando mi piel hinchada después del sueño. Nada que un poco de descanso... y tal vez el agua del mar... no pudiera manejar.

Edward estaba en la cama cuando salí, sin camisa y sonriente.

—Buenos días —dijo, acariciando el lugar a su lado.

—Buenos días —le devolví la sonrisa, mordiéndome el labio mientras me unía a él, mi piel se puso de gallina por las ganas de estar lo más cerca posible. Hmm, yo probablemente debería haberme lavado los dientes mientras estaba hurgando en el baño.

Antes de que pudiera ir muy lejos por ese camino, él me puso con la espalda sobre el colchón, su piel desnuda y caliente estaba contra la mía.

—He estado esperando a que te despertaras —murmuró, besando mi cuello y mis orejas, pasando sus manos debajo de mi camiseta.

—Lo siento —le dije, encogiéndome por el cosquilleo y la lujuria. Pasé mis manos sobre su espalda y hacia abajo, dándome cuenta de lo desnudo que estaba realmente—. El jet lag, supongo.

—Mmm —Yo conocía esa voz... en este momento yo podría esta cantando melodías de espectáculos... y él me estaría desnudando y envolviéndome alrededor de él, a él no le importaba. Levantando los brazos hacia arriba, permití que él me tirara de la camiseta y luego me quitó la ropa interior, besándome y tocándome.

Él extendió mis piernas y entró en mí sin previo aviso ni pretexto. Eso era algo que él hacía bien... decía que le gustaba, le gusta cómo me sentía yo al notar sus dedos y su lengua. Hacía bastante tiempo que no llegaba a la cima tan rápido, mis dedos se engancharon en su pelo rubio. Me reí, en parte por la euforia de llegar, pero también en parte debido a que su pelo lo hacía ver como un surfista de la playa. Cosa que Edward no era.

De eso se trataba, supuse. Tal vez Peter era así.

Él se alejó un poco, sonriendo.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso.

— ¿El qué?

—Tú, riéndote —me besó—. Tú, corriéndote —me besó otra vez, restregándose contra mí—. ¿Aún tomas la píldora?

—Sí... pero tengo que encontrar a un médico pronto. Mi receta está a punto de agotarse.

—Está bien... —él asintió, empujándose más adentro. Yo estaba completa. ¿Cómo me podía sentir tan bien cada vez que hacíamos esto?

A veces teníamos sexo hablador, donde nos susurrábamos cosas y reíamos, y otras veces era algo serio, duro y áspero. Esta vez no se trató de ninguna de ellas. Nos corrimos juntos, fue algo increíble, él se detuvo para no terminar demasiado rápido y así practicar nuevas posiciones, rodando sobre mi estómago, doblándome sobre el borde de la cama, tirando de mí para que me sentara en la cama. No era frecuente que yo me corriera más de una vez, pero ese día, lo hice.

Después, nos dimos una ducha juntos. Ahora estábamos hablando, sonriéndonos el uno al otro, recordando, amando. Compartimos el jabón y un par de besos.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí por fin —dijo mientras nos secábamos—. Me puedes ayudar a decorar este lugar. Realmente puedes decorarlo como quieras.

Sonriendo, colgué mi toalla.

—Sí, anoche me di cuenta de que hay cosas que parecen un poco sosas.

—Está mejor de lo que estaba —dijo—. Cuando me mudé aquí estaban todos esos cuadros de mierda por todas partes. Alice dijo que era arte abstracto, pero creo que mintió.

Me reí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces ella es una artista?

—No, creo que solo estaba tratando de ser amable. Ella es muy... alegre. Positiva.

—Eso está bien. —Me vendrían bien algunas personas así en mi vida.

—Sí, lo está. Su marido es mucho más tranquilo, pero es un buen tipo. Vamos a verlos hoy, estoy seguro.

— ¿Dijiste que ella enseña a los niños a hacer snorkel o algo así?

—Sí, es una especie de... no lo sé. Maestro de lanza libre o algo así. Ella ama a los niños. Dijo que podría ayudar a dirigir un campamento o algo este verano.

—Suena bien. —Fuimos de nuevo a la habitación, y Edward se tomó un momento para abrir las persianas. Así como yo había sospechado, la luz era impresionante, brillaba directamente sobre la casa. Poco más allá de una franja de pálida arena, las aguas brillaban como una joya—. Wow —respiré, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

—Lo sé. Yo suelo dejarlas abiertas durante el día, pero no quería que te despertaras.

Asentí con la cabeza, hipnotizada por el panorama brillante delante de mí. La combinación de colores en la bahía era muy diferente: cielos azules, colinas que dejaban un resplandor rojo por la tarde, no podía haber terminado en un lugar más diferente ni aunque lo hubiera intentado. Esto realmente era como México, o como las diversas islas del Caribe donde estuvimos de vacaciones en los últimos años. Sin embargo, esto era mucho mejor, porque no sólo no eran unas vacaciones, sino porque ahora estaba con Edward.

Con el tiempo, me las arreglé para apartarme de la ventana y vestirme.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace Jasper?

—Restaura y repara barcos. Veleros, sobre todo. Conoce a mucha gente en realidad. Probablemente podamos navegar en algún velero si te interesa.

—Oh, me interesa —hurgué en mi maleta, buscando el vestido de algodón que sabía que estaba enterrado allí.

Edward se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Estaba acostumbrada a sus camisas de botones y pantalones, suéteres y sudaderas con capucha y pantalones vaqueros. Una vez más, estaba anonadada por lo diferente que se veía.

—Estoy pensando en cortármelo de nuevo —dijo, pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

—Es extraño, pero en realidad te las has arreglado para que te quede bien —le dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Yo no sé si me quedaré con este look. Realmente, sólo me lo hice para salir de la bahía.

Él asintió con la cabeza, cada vez más cerca. Apartó a un lado mi flequillo y me besó en la nariz.

—La verdad es que te queda muy bien.

— ¿Lo prefieres? —pregunté, sorprendida.

— ¿Y tú?

—Yo… yo no lo sé. Todavía estoy acostumbrándome a él. Echo de menos mi pelo largo, pero, esto es muy fácil.

—Te ves como una persona diferente —dijo—. De alguna manera me recuerdas a Alice.

—Es evidente que tengo que conocer a esa chica.

—Vamos —él asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta—. Hay un lugar que me gustaría ir para desayunar.

… …

Pasamos el día mirando los lugares que Edward ya conocía. Todo parecía muy rústico y relajado en los Cayos. Sabía que, con el tiempo, este estilo de vida de ritmo lento podría llegar a ser un poco demasiado tranquilo, y en ese momento iba a rogar ir a tierra firme para ir a un concierto o algo así, pero por ahora, era perfecto. Después del desayuno, hicimos una parada en el supermercado para recoger algunas cosas, y luego regresamos a casa para poder desempaquetar las pocas pertenencias que tenía.

Nuestra nueva casa no era enorme, pero el tenerlo todo abierto y las amplias ventanas la hacían parecer grande. Las puertas correderas en la sala de estar eran iguales que las que estaba en nuestro dormitorio, ambas conducían a patios con balcones.

Y cuando nos cansamos de arreglar la casa, nos pusimos nuestros trajes de baño, tomamos un par de cervezas, y salimos fuera. La arena era suave y muy fina entre los dedos de los pies, el agua clara era celestial y cálida. Nos quedamos en el agua hasta que la cerveza se acabó y los dedos se nos arrugaron, y aun así nos quedamos en la arena, mirando el sol hundirse en el cielo.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece? —Edward preguntó, arrastrando un dedo lleno de arena a lo largo de mi muslo.

—Creo que lo amo —le dije—. Creo que tenemos mucha suerte.

Él asintió con la cabeza, entornando los ojos hacia el horizonte. Si yo antes pensaba que esto era hermoso, ahora era mágico, el agua brillaba bajo un sol poniente.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer mañana?

Me puse de rodillas.

—Probablemente debería encontrar un médico, supongo. Y...

Tardó un minuto, pero él se acercó para besarme.

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿Vamos a casarnos? O...

— ¿Tú qué quieres hacer mañana? —él se rió, dejando caer besos por mi cuello, llegando hasta mi escote.

—Deja de burlarte.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y él retrocedió un poco.

—No quiero burlarme. Mañana iremos a la corte si quieres.

—Yo sí quiero. ¿Y tú? —Yo sabía que él me amaba, pero algunos hombres podían hacerse los graciosos con el tema del compromiso.

—Sí, de verdad. —Con eso sus ojos brillaron, y mi corazón saltó ya que a pesar de todo, yo iba a estar con él. Él me lo había demostrado una y otra vez, y yo lo quería como una loca—. Solo quiero que sea especial para ti.

Incliné mi cara más cerca, y nos besamos lentamente.

De repente hubo un pequeño y juguetón ladrido, y un chorro de arena nos salpicó mientras un cachorrito, un Labrador, aparecía. Riendo, me acerqué para acariciarlo, divertida por su hiperactivo jadeo, y la forma en la que él acariciaba los dedos de Edward.

—Hola, Murphy —se reí, acariciándolo—. Es de Alice.

—Hola, Peter —alguien le llamó, y vi a una morena menuda corriendo hacia nosotros—. ¡Lo siento! Se me ha escapado de nuevo... —su cabello realmente era como el mío.

—Porque nunca usas la correa —dijo el hombre detrás de ella, un rubio larguirucho que supuse que era Jasper.

Mi corazón se apretó nerviosamente, pero estaba lista para esto. Emocionada. Nos pusimos de pie, sacudiéndonos la arena de nuestros traseros.

—Hola, chicos —dijo Peter—. Me preguntaba dónde estabais.

—Key West, en su mayoría. He estado trabajando en un barco... —dijo Jasper, sus ojos parpadearon hacia mí.

—Genial. Bueno, ella es Charlotte...

— ¡Hola! —Alice dijo acercándose enseguida. Me dio un abrazo—. Estoy muy, muy contenta de que estés aquí. Este tipo te ha echado mucho de menos, te lo tengo que decir.

Le sonreí a Peter, cuyas mejillas se sonrojaron. Era adorable.

—Yo también lo he echado de menos. Y es bueno conoceros... él habla de vosotros todo el tiempo.

Sacudí la mano de Jasper, y él sonrió, moviendo la cabeza hacia las casas.

— ¿Venís a cenar, verdad?

Peter asintió.

—Por supuesto. Solo voy a quitarme la arena...

—No hay problema, solo venid cuando estéis listos —Alice le dio a mi mano un apretón—. Tengo la sensación de que tú y yo vamos a ser grandes amigas, Charlotte —ella me guiñó un ojo, y entonces ella y Jasper se fueron, Murphy corría en círculos alrededor de sus pies.

Y así, yo era una persona nueva. Era el fin de una era y el comienzo de una nueva; y no era tan difícil como yo había esperado. Yo podía hacer esto. Yo quería. Como Peter dijo una vez, la esencia de lo que era se mantenía. Las cosas importantes. Él siempre sería mi Edward y yo siempre sería su Bella.

Él deslizó su brazo alrededor de mí y nos fuimos a casa.

**FIN**

* * *

**Al final han aparecido Alice y Jasper, serán sus amigos en su nueva vida, ainss que final más bonito :)**

* * *

**Como siempre quería daros las gracias a todas por haberme seguido y comentado cada capítulo, también a las que no habéis comentado pero sé que estáis por aquí :)**

**Y sobretodo agradecerle a Rochelle Allison que me diera permiso para traducir esta historia, porque ha sido un placer hacerlo y ver que os ha gustado a todas.**

**¡Gracias! :)**

* * *

**Os dejo el link del grupo que tengo en facebook por si alguien quiere unirse, ahí iré poniendo cosas sobre lo siguiente que haré.**

**" www . facebook groups / lastraduccionesdeAndri /" (acordaos de quitar los espacios)**

* * *

**Bueno, pues espero veros en**** algunas semanas con otra nueva y diferente historia, seguramente ponga el sumary en el facebook la semana que viene ;)**

**¡Muchos besos! Hasta pronto ^^**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**BeLeNxiiiZzz, Jcullen Swan, ludgardita, Lupitacalvo, Aliena Cullen,****Sool Pattinson, SharinPattinson, Agustineti, elena robsten, ViviORD`Cs, Madriguerita, pekascullen, Kjmima, yasmin-cullen, Ania, Gabs Frape, csuhayl, DanielaPoulain, Rosy Inda, albi-yo, EmilyLuchia, Yani B, janalez, any0239, Bella Rocio, CrissYmell, Maze2531, sheyla18, Asira Cullen, Shibubi, AlejandraZJofre, Manligrez, moniqueYOLO, Kriss21, yolabertay, Sylvana, ****Sofy Vicky, solecitopucheta, ashleyswan, Abigail Robsten Cullen, rafaela monterroso, Feer Masen, BellaEdwardRobsten, Cath Robsteniana, AnnieFP, everpttz, Sarai GN, anahidal, patymdn, larosaderosas, TheDC1809, anamart05, ZarethMalfoy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Evetwilight, Little Cosmo Girl, clara2726, SabiaAtenea, Laura Katherine, The Princess of the Dark, Clau MacBells, abelen, jesk, LucyFelton14, freckles03, lizco2, EmDreams Hunter, Bellita001, Chayley Costa, CindyLis, MaxiPau, Fran Cullen Masen, Ely Cullen M, alexf1994, Alexa08, Caty Bells, nesines, Karina Masen, Milhoja, lucylucy, Leah De Call, Kisara Masen, Maya Masen Cullen, lakentsb, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Vianey Cullen, Brenda-Cullen-Ivashcov, Alizce, Amy Cullen Black, Tita Moon, ClariceCullen, Alejandra, Babyboo27, marycullenmasen, alejita0524, Nandita21unexplained, twilight-love1694, lokaxtv, Yoa P Stewart, Marianixcr, kami cullen castillo, amys cullen, RaqLopez, caritofornasier, LunaS Purple, yyamile, Mary de cullen, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, torposoplo12, Clau Vale, Thania Cullen Swan, Shibubiinafic, Mystery-thief, YuliaRCullen, Reyna Anicama Tasayco, Gusdha, yolita, Diana Prenze, eddieIlove, EternaEnamorada, Masilobe, robsten-pattinson, Gretchen CullenMasen, Rei Hino Cullen, Angie Cullen Lutz, pituk9, Bohe Black, Katiuska, anni eska, lorecas, Lo farfan, manu bebes, kathyuska, Fran Ktrin Black, maribel hernandez cullen, MelLutz L, kedchri, Claudhia, J Chris, cielo carlie cullen.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :)**


End file.
